Testemunha Vega
by Mavros Lefko
Summary: Shiva e Orpheus se conhecem desde que entraram no grandioso Santuário de Atena, e desde então vivem um amor juvenil, como se fizessem parte um do outro. Mas o que ocorre quando Orpheus é enviado para treinar do outro lado do mundo, sem saber se retornará?
1. Thymos

CAPÍTULO UM

O sol surgia tímido por entre as nuvens do céu ateniense, subindo de sua cama oceânica. O Egeu recebia seus raios cálidos com prazer, marulhando em resposta à maravilha da aurora. A manhã estava fria, mas a claridade ainda acanhada precedia um dia quente, coisa corriqueira no verão mediterrâneo. Mas aquele não era um dia como outro qualquer.

No Santuário de Atena o serviço já havia começado antes mesmo do sol pensar em aparecer. Dezenas de servos formavam um batalhão em constante movimento, todos preparando os serviços do dia. Manter o maior centro de treinamentos do mundo não era uma tarefa fácil. O Santuário abrigava mais de mil e cem empregados, variando desde faxineiros até diplomatas, todos engajados na manutenção de uma das mais respeitadas instituições religiosas do ocidente.

- Já está na hora?

Perguntava uma voz sonolenta ao seu lado. A luz matutina entrava sorrateira no dormitório _beta_, deixando sombras compridas desenhadas no chão de pedra crua.

- Sim, logo o mestre passará em revista, portanto trate de dar um jeito em seu uniforme.

Respondeu também com a voz arrastada. Fazia sete anos que estava ali, e ainda relutava em sair da cama àquela hora.

Era dia de avaliação. Isso significava que o Grande Mestre fiscalizaria, ele mesmo, os treinamentos e o comportamento de seus discípulos, uma lembrança inegável da hierarquia que imperava no Santuário.

Shiva estava sentado à mesa do refeitório ainda vazio, com o prato de mingau intocado à sua frente. Os olhos vagavam por uma dimensão paralela, perdidos no intrincado desenho formado pelas sombras espalhadas pelo chão. As colunas jônicas da frente do prédio jogavam suas silhuetas de uma maneira oblíqua pelo chão pétreo, o canelado branco das pilastras contrastando com suas sombras austeras no piso.

- Olá...? Shiva?

Ele não havia percebido a chegada de Orpheus, que tentava chamar sua atenção há um tempo. O indiano saltou de seus sonhos para a realidade sonolenta do refeitório, para o garoto à sua frente iluminado pela luz amarela da manhã.

- Está quase na hora. Termine seu mingau e vá indo na frente, nos encontraremos nas arenas.

Suas palavras foram seguidas por um bocejo profundo, indicando que ele mesmo se esforçava para não entrar no mundo onde Shiva estava há pouco tempo.

- Tem certeza de que não vai se atrasar?

Shiva levantou-se, trazendo o prato de mingau ainda cheio.

- Sim, pode ir.

Respondeu, sorrindo inocentemente.

-o-o-o-

- Atenção!

O instrutor sênior, Tremy de Sagita, usava sua voz de comando para organizar as linhas de aprendizes enfileirados na arena principal. Do alto da bancada de pedra, o Grande Mestre observava o rigor com que Cavaleiros e aprendizes entravam em formação. Como iria fiscalizar ele mesmo o andamento dos alunos, o Grande Mestre evitava sua túnica cerimonial, usada nos outros períodos de seu pontifício. Durante as inspeções vestia uma armadura de treinos, sobre uma túnica leve que ia até os joelhos, deixando à mostra as pernas firmes e os braços fortes. As ombreiras de couro duro e o peitoral de metal eram responsáveis pelo ar bélico da figura do Mestre, lembrando a todos que representava não apenas a santidade do Santuário, mas também sua força militar devotada à defesa da Deusa. Mantinha, porém, a obrigatória máscara, feita de prata como a das Amazonas, deixando soltos seus cabelos prateados.

- Bom dia, jovens guerreiros.

O Grande Mestre emanava uma aura de autoridade mesmo à distância, sua figura ornamentada como se houvesse recém-chegado do Olimpo.

- Bom dia, Senhor!

Gritaram os alunos em resposta, a disciplina que permeava o grupo era algo quase palpável. Sagita deixou escapar um pequeno sorrisinho de satisfação, já antecipando os elogios que receberia do Mestre ao término da inspeção.

O Mestre passava diligentemente por entre as fileiras de garotos, perfilados militarmente na arena principal. Fazia perguntas e observações a cada um deles. Elogios, porém, eram raríssimos. Seu rigor ia desde o estado das roupas até a precisão com que o aprendiz se posicionava na fila. Andava devagar, suas sandálias de couro trançado estalando sobre o saibro grosso. O sol começava a esvanecer o frescor matutino, fazendo um ar abafado subir do chão poeirento.

Shiva, estático em sua posição na fila de meninos ainda imberbes, observava com o canto do olho cada movimento do Mestre. Ansiava pelo momento de sua avaliação. Sabia que seria um dos poucos elogiados. Afinal, como poderia passar pela avaliação de Shaka e ser ignorado pelo Grande Mestre?

- Qual é seu nome, garoto?

Uma voz melíflua, porém inegavelmente potente, surgiu de trás da máscara metálica.

- Shiva, Senhor.

Respondeu o menino com precisão militar, firme, alto, mas sem ser estridente e insubordinado.

- Sim, um dos discípulos de Shaka, não?

Falou o Mestre. Lembrou-se do menino treinando com Virgem. Shaka desferia golpes precisos e potentes, prontamente evitados pelo aprendiz. Sabia que o Cavaleiro não utilizava toda força, mas levava o garoto ao seu limite.

"- Não vá matá-lo, Shaka.

Um de seus raros momentos de descontração, brincou com a severidade do tratamento dado a Shiva. O menino continuava a se esquivar habilmente da série de golpes desferidos pelas mãos ágeis do treinador.

- Se for necessário para seu aprendizado, irei, Mestre.

Shaka respondeu sem mesmo tirar os olhos do aluno. E o Mestre sabia que ele o faria se fosse preciso."

- E a qual Armadura aspira, pupilo?

- Pavão, Senhor.

O Mestre fez um pequeno silêncio. Se seu rosto pudesse ser observado, ostentaria uma expressão de estranheza. Pavão era uma das Armaduras de prata mais obscuras, e raramente havia um bom número de competidores por ela como havia para Centauro ou Órion, muito mais populares entre os aprendizes.

- E posso saber por que pretende lutar por esta constelação especificamente?

Era a única pergunta pela qual não esperava. Shiva se viu engasgado, olhando fixamente para o nada, como o protocolo militar rezava. Não saberia dizer com certeza o porquê havia escolhido Pavão. Sua conexão com a Índia, talvez. Os olhos atentos na cauda lendária do animal, iguais aos seus, poderiam ser usados como desculpa. O silêncio era constrangedor, para o Grande Mestre e para o próprio aluno. Sentia os cantos dos olhos dos outros aprendizes sobre sua figura estática. Shiva abriu a boca, mas as palavras foram forçadas a sair.

- Porque é minha constelação protetora, Senhor.

O Grande Mestre permaneceu em silêncio. Todos aguardavam sua reação, que não foi mais do que um aceno positivo de cabeça seguido de um 'Bem, então boa sorte'. Shiva nunca havia se sentido tão constrangido em toda sua vida. Ouvia os risinhos inaudíveis dos outros garotos ao seu redor, os olhos irônicos de Sagita, e seu sangue ferveu sob o sol escaldante.

Sua ira, porém, seria deixada para depois, pois uma única pergunta dominava sua mente: "Onde ele está?". Orpheus não havia chegado e sua vez de ser inspecionado estava próxima. Sabia que ele sempre fora assim, meio avoado, mas nunca em dias importantes como aquele. O Grande Mestre continuava seguindo, até parar em um espaço vazio na fileira de garotos. Virou a máscara metálica em direção a Tremy de maneira interrogativa, fazendo o instrutor revirar sua lista de chamada.

Foi quando, do fundo da arena, passos apressados foram ouvidos. Orpheus corria desesperadamente em direção ao seu lugar na fila, enquanto Sagita fervia em frente aos seus alunos, que seguravam o riso ao ver a expressão cômica do instrutor.

- Pronto, Senhor!

Falou, esbaforido, enquanto tentava arrumar sua roupa de treinos ainda amarrotada.

- E quem é o senhor?

A voz do Mestre era um misto de ironia e divertimento.

- Sou Orpheus, Senhor.

Respondeu com um sorriso. Por detrás da máscara, o Mestre sorria com a simpatia sincera do garoto de cabelos escuros.

- E posso saber onde o senhor estava?

O garoto tentava recobrar o fôlego quando respondeu ao Mestre.

- Dormindo, Senhor.

Respondeu sem hesitar. A turma toda explodiu em risos, e até mesmo o Grande Mestre deixou escapar algumas risadas, escondido pela máscara fria.

- Perdoe-me, Senhor. É que estava tomando café quando adormeci na mesa...

Falou, baixando os olhos para o chão. Shiva odiava-se por tê-lo deixado sozinho no refeitório.

- Não se preocupe. Só prometa que não acontecerá novamente, sim?

Falou o Mestre com uma voz confortante e levantando o rosto do menino com a mão em seu queixo.

- Está bem, Senhor!

Respondeu Orpheus, sorrindo com a mesma expressão de uma criança que escapa do sermão.

-o-o-o-

- Como pode ter se atrasado? E em dia de avaliação, pelos Deuses?

Indignava-se com a atitude do amigo, descontando a raiva em uma maçã. A manhã já estava alta, e as arenas estavam escaldantes. A primeira pausa de dez minutos imperava, e a confusão reinava ao redor dos dois. A brisa mediterrânea começava a soprar, refrescando os corpos suados dos futuros Cavaleiros.

Orpheus, sentado na grama às margens do bosque do Santuário, tentava se desculpar.

- Eu dormi na mesa do café... Mas a culpa é sua! Você me acordou muito cedo!

Respondeu ele, passando a culpa para Shiva.

Costumavam fugir para o gramado ao redor da pequena floresta que o Santuário mantinha na Ala Oeste nas pausas entre os treinos. Desde que se conheceram, aquele era um local quase que sagrado, onde os dois passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos.

"-Olá!

Disse o garoto recém-chegado. Estavam no início da escadaria que dava acesso às Casas Sagradas; Orpheus em pé, ao lado de Shiva, que olhava perdido para as arenas lá em baixo, uma expressão séria em seu rosto juvenil. Não se deu ao trabalho de responder àquele cumprimento jovial, mantendo os olhos presos na paisagem de mármore do Santuário.

Havia odiado aquele entusiasmo despropositado e sua simpatia exacerbada, características que nele não floresciam. Sorria para tudo e para todos, ao contrário de si, que se fechava para o mundo. Às vezes pensava se não deveria ser discípulo de Camus, mas então se lembrava da incapacidade emocional de seu próprio mestre, e a ideia parecia infundada.

- O que aconteceu?

Falou novamente, com uma expressão preocupada por aquele menino que nunca vira antes. Mal sabia ele que Shiva havia acabado de conhecer seu tutor. E não havia gostado nem um pouco dele.

- Não aconteceu nada.

Respondeu secamente, levantando do degrau onde estava e encarando o desconhecido de frente. Ainda não havia visto o rosto de quem falava com ele, e ficou estático por um instante quando pôs os olhos nele. Mesmo naquela idade, os olhos escuros do garoto já o haviam fascinado. Tinham um brilho diferente. Talvez a verdadeira felicidade. Ou talvez a luz de seu próprio encanto refletido naquelas duas esferas repletas de uma escuridão cálida e confortável.

Shiva tinha poucas lembranças de sua infância. Mas lembrava-se claramente da viagem feita da Índia à Grécia na companhia de um homem estranho. Homem este que o havia levado para um lugar igualmente estranho, feito de pedras brancas e muito enfeitado, por onde pessoas com armaduras reluzentes passavam de um lado para outro. Até conhecer Shaka.

O recém-ordenado Cavaleiro de Virgem mantinha uma disciplina tremenda sobre o garoto, que fora seu primeiro discípulo, sempre alegando que 'era para seu bem'. Sabia disto. Sabia que tinha que ser forte. Só não sabia a razão.

- Então te vejo depois.

Falou finalmente o garoto, desistindo de manter uma conversa e deixando Shiva parado às portas da Casa de Áries.

- Hunf, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Mentiu para si mesmo depois que o menino desapareceu em direção às arenas. Sabia que queria encontra-lo novamente. Só não admitia que realmente quisesse isto.

Subiu as escadas em direção a Virgem, pensando em seu rosto inocente. Havia se perdido por ele naquele exato momento.

Uma semana depois e já estavam amicíssimos. Shiva não queria sair de perto de seu novo amigo por nada neste mundo. E o sentimento era também sentido por Orpheus. Só que ninguém tinha conhecimento dele. Nem mesmo os próprios garotos. As brincadeiras interrompidas pelos treinos foram rareando, até tornarem-se apenas conversas no gramado margeado pelas árvores escuras do bosque"

- É dia de revista! Óbvio que o acordei cedo. Mas com sua demora para se organizar, deveria ter lhe chamado ontem! Sabia que não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho naquele refeitório...

Falou, possesso com a intimação do outro e assumindo a culpa para si mesmo. Orpheus simplesmente virou as costas para ele, em clara atitude infantil. Não que fosse muito crescido, mas com seus dezesseis anos suas atitudes já haviam mudado. E muito.

Apesar de não parecer, Orpheus já era um homem crescido. Independente, muito esperto e rápido nas palavras, porém com um sorriso angelical e expressões infantis. Havia também crescido no relacionamento com outras pessoas, para o ciúme de Shiva. Apesar da relação que possuíam, Shiva deixava-se tomar por uma força desconhecida quando via Orpheus sozinho com outra pessoa, o único sentimento que, mesmo com os intensivos treinos mentais, conseguia dominá-lo.

- Está bem. Desculpe... olhe para mim.

Orpheus virou o rosto, que ostentava um pequeno sorriso, para o outro.

- É bom que se desculpe mesmo.

E gargalhando, lançou-se em um abraço. Não tinha vergonha de seus atos, pelo contrário. A inocência era tão natural que ele não possuía malícia alguma em atirar-se em uma demonstração de carinho como aquela.

"- Posso deitar com você?

Perguntou ele duas noites atrás. Desde que começaram a dormir no mesmo dormitório os dois juntavam as camas, não resistindo à mínima distância que os separava. Durante todas as noites, desde os oito anos, eram um ritual sagrado para ambos.

- Você já está deitado comigo. É impossível juntar mais as camas.

Shiva não fizera menção de abrir os olhos, a voz arrastava-se sonolenta e com a única consciência de não acordar ninguém ao redor. Não compreendia o que o amigo falava.

- Não estou falando das camas. Estou dizendo com você.

O silêncio que seguiu o sussurro fez Shiva abrir os olhos e encará-lo de verdade. Finalmente compreendera o que estava sendo dito para ele. Com um rápido sorriso, cedeu espaço para o garoto se acomodar ao seu lado, abraçando-o logo depois de ele ter se deitado. Não sabia dar nome àquele sentimento que crescia em seu peito dia após dia de convivência. Mas sabia que não queria que fosse embora dali. De seus braços. De sua vida.

- Prometa-me que sempre será meu, Shiva.

Disse Orpheus de olhos fechados entre os braços do outro. Shiva ficou calado, espantado com a concordância entre os pensamentos dos dois.

- Shiva.

Perguntou o menino, levantando a cabeça esperando pela resposta. O vento quente que soprava do Egeu assolava a noite, varrendo os quartos do Santuário.

- Prometo.

Respondeu finalmente, com um sorriso secreto."

-o-o-o-

- Ele está vindo. Concentre-se agora.

Falava Shiva enquanto Orpheus começava a despontar seu cosmo. Nada grandioso, mas via-se a força contida no corpo mirrado do garoto. Uma aura translúcida brilhava ao seu redor, emanando um calor controlado, mas que possuía um potencial incomensurável.

- O que acha dos dois, Tremy?

A pergunta do Grande Mestre pegara Sagita desprevenido. Estava procurando seu próprio discípulo entre os garotos para mostrar ao Mestre o quanto seu treinamento estava evoluindo. A máscara prateada fazia de cada palavra do Mestre uma surpresa, uma vez que Tremy não sabia o que exatamente ele estava observando.

Ambos andavam pelas arenas, Sagita meio passo atrás, em uma mistura de respeito e bajulação, exaltando seus alunos favoritos e ignorando aqueles com quem não simpatizava. Orpheus e Shiva faziam parte do último grupo.

- Água e vinho, Senhor. Shiva é preciso, rápido, forte e insosso. Orpheus, por outro lado, é desleixado e tem uma péssima atenção, mas guarda um grande potencial. Em compensação, Estephano possui a melhor aptidão para Cavaleiro entre os candidatos...

Tremy desviou o assunto, tagarelando sobre seu discípulo e tentando novamente atrair a atenção do Mestre. Este apenas murmurou, ignorando a arenga do instrutor sênior.

- Realmente água e vinho...

-o-o-o-

- Será que estão falando bem de nós?

Perguntou Orpheus, vendo o instrutor gesticular na direção deles.

- Aposto que sim. Agora, concentre-se. Queime seu cosmo o máximo que puder.

Acatando a ordem do amigo, Orpheus concentrou sua mente na explosão da energia dentro de si. Em alguns segundos a aura que o envolvia se expandiu, tornando-se visível e tremeluzindo em matizes azulados.

- Ótimo! Pode parar agora. Já foi o suficiente por hoje.

Shiva sabia que o garoto era mais forte que ele, porém não sentia inveja de seu poder. Apenas o admirava com olhos reluzentes de orgulho.

- Que foi?

Perguntou Orpheus, estranhando o olhar perdido de Shiva.

- Nada. Vamos subir, já está na hora do almoço.

Dissimulou. Pensava na perfeição de sua vida após a entrada dele nela. E nas mudanças que ele criou quando o fez.

Subiram pelos poucos degraus que separavam as arenas do refeitório, onde dezenas de garotos faziam uma algazarra que Tremy tentava controlar desesperadamente. A paz só foi instaurada com a chegada dos Cavaleiros de Ouro no local. Em dia de inspeção, até mesmo a mais alta casta dos Cavaleiros estava sujeita à vistoria do Mestre, que exigia a presença de todos durante o almoço, onde seria proferido seu tradicional discurso. Os defensores das Doze Casas não estavam utilizando as Armaduras, mas mesmo assim emanavam uma autoridade natural, que fez com que os garotos sentassem para comer tão bruscamente que deixaram Sagita um pouco perdido.

Shiva havia perdido seu costumeiro assento ao lado de Orpheus, indo sentar dois lugares adiante, do outro lado da mesa, de onde via o amigo conversar com Ágora. Não conseguia escutá-los devido ao burburinho à sua volta, mas não gostava nem um pouco da proximidade do outro menino.

Durante as últimas três semanas, Ágora havia se aproximado demais de Orpheus, o que começava a provocar a ira fácil de Shiva. Conhecia bem o tipo. Era o outro discípulo de Shaka, e faziam diversas aulas juntos. Metido, arrogante e sedutor, com uma fala melosa e sempre com um elogio na ponta da língua. Um inimigo temível.

Orpheus não percebia, mas aceitava o charme lançado por Ágora. Ria de suas piadinhas, tocava-o involuntariamente, cochichava em seu ouvido. Shiva fervia observando as maneiras dos dois garotos do outro lado da mesa. Precisava sair dali.

Nem chegou a tocar na comida. Não tinha estômago para assistir àquela cena e depois tentar comer, e levantou-se logo após o discurso do Mestre, do qual ele não escutou uma palavra sequer. Saiu pisando em passos firmes, deixando o salão com ar irritado. Shaka virou os olhos fechados para a porta do refeitório. Sentia o cosmo do aluno crescer.

O ar do lado de fora estava abafado, mas ainda assim mais confortável do que lá dentro. Braços cruzados, pernas afastadas, um pináculo humano observando as arenas com olhos incandescentes. Uma voz soou às suas costas.

- Por que saiu desse jeito?

Orpheus vinha andando lentamente, aproximando-se de Shiva aos poucos. Não que o temesse, mas queria introduzir sua presença devagar. Não obteve outra resposta além do silêncio. Sequer havia se virado para olhá-lo.

- Responda-me. O que houve?

Insistiu. Viu seu rosto virar para o lado, mas o corpo permaneceu estático.

- Nada.

Respondeu seco, árido. Já haviam tido aquele mesmo diálogo antes, e Orpheus sabia que deveria deixa-lo em paz por uns instantes. Iria acalmar.

- Quando quiser conversar, estarei lá dentro.

Partiu em direção ao refeitório com o coração pesado. Sentia em deixa-lo sozinho naquele estado, mesmo que ele pedisse por isso. Mas sabia que não iria adiantar em nada insistir na conversa, por mais que isto o incomodasse. Por mais que gostasse de Shiva, às vezes sentia um vácuo entre os dois. Sentia como se ele se cansasse de sua companhia, como se seus pensamentos fossem por demais inatingíveis para uma mente como a de Orpheus, guardava seus sentimentos, restringia-se a se revelar mesmo quando sozinhos. O que diabos se passava naquele coração impenetrável?

-o-o-o-

Passara o dia todo nas arenas, ora treinando, ora simplesmente vendo o sol se mover pelo chão. Tinha a tarde livre depois da inspeção do Mestre, e decidira passa-la canalizando sua raiva. Orpheus sumira depois do breve monólogo na hora do almoço, e ainda não havia dado notícias. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Quer companhia?

Uma voz veio da entrada da arena. Jym já estava com seus dezoito anos quase completos; alto, de cabelos negros e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer narciso. Estava prestes a lutar contra Calisto pela posse da Armadura de Cão Menor, e alguns minutos de treino não iriam lhe fazer mal.

Shiva não respondeu. Apenas entrou em posição de luta, esperando pelo novo adversário. Por alguns minutos ambos ficaram se analisando, até os primeiros movimentos serem feitos. No início os golpes saíam a esmo, uma maneira de avaliar o oponente, até que chutes e socos mais precisos começaram a despontar.

Shiva, porém, não estava dando seu melhor. Ficava só na defensiva, evitando a maioria dos golpes de Jym, e não atacava.

- O que foi? Está desconcentrado. Shaka abrandou o treinamento?

A pergunta soou irônica aos ouvidos de Shiva, fazendo-o endurecer o rosto e desferir um chute preciso nas costelas de Jym.

- Não lhe interessa.

Respondeu secamente ao menino jogado no chão. Não era de sua conta saber que ficara chateado com o episódio durante o almoço. Não precisava saber que sentia um ciúme irrefreável de Orpheus, principalmente quando Ágora estava por perto. Mas não havia motivos para ter agido daquela maneira infantil. Sim, aquela era a palavra: Infantil. Sentiu-se pesaroso por ouvir de sua própria consciência um adjetivo que abominava.

- Doeu, shiva.

Reclamou, levantando-se e afagando a parte atingida, logo abaixo da axila. Não havia quebrado nada, mas um chute daqueles não era algo para ser ignorado.

- Estamos brincando, lembra?

Disse, contando as costelas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Desculpe. Foi mais rápido que eu.

Desviou o olhar do belo rosto que agora ostentava uma expressão de dor, causada por ele mesmo, a mesma situação de algumas horas atrás.

Seus olhos foram cair sobre os primeiros degraus da escadaria das arenas. Sentado ali, Orpheus era uma figura inocente, trajando sua túnica de treinos. Havia retirado as sandálias e as colocado displicentemente no chão. Seu volto sentado sobre as pedras brancas iluminadas pela luz avermelhada do sol que se punha fazia da imagem uma pintura inspirada pelo Olimpo. Não fosse um único detalhe: Ágora.

Novamente ambos estavam juntos. E mais uma vez Shiva perdia o controle de seus sobre os seus sentimentos. Jym não teve tempo de deter o menino que partia em passos rápidos para cima do casal que conversava sobre o pilar. Orpheus estava um pouco apreensivo com a situação: nunca havia visto Shiva com aquele olhar assassino.

Em um esforço súbito para se controlar, Shiva parou a poucos metros de distância dos dois. A respiração forte mostrava o quanto se esforçava para manter sob controle o que quer que crescia dentro de seu peito. Sentia o gosto amargo no fundo da garganta, a dormência na ponta da língua e o calor na boca do estômago, e tentava ao máximo ignorar a tudo.

- O que quer aqui?

Suas palavras saíram em um tom brando, porém extremamente assustador.

- Estou passeando. Preciso de alguma permissão para isso?

O calor irradiou-se para a ponta dos dedos e para as coxas. Sentia as ondas de ira correndo seu corpo, e teve que duplicar a força de vontade para manter-se controlado.

- Estava passando pelas arenas quando vi Orpheus aqui sozinho, observando sua lutinha com Jym com ar entediado. Então resolvi descer e conversar um pouco com ele. Há algum problema nisso?

Shiva odiava a maneira com que ele se referia a Orpheus. Não tinha a dignidade para falar dele, sequer de mencionar seu nome.

- Sim, há um problema. Não quero que Orpheus fique andando por aí com tipos como você, um conquistador baixo, que deveria pertencer àquela gangue patética de Afrodite, mas que foi recusado por ser ainda mais medíocre que eles.

As palavras com que retrucava à insolência de Ágora tinham sabor e textura em sua boca. Eram lisas como o mel, mas levemente doces e secas como o vinho. Era como uma válvula deixando escapar uma enorme pressão. Orpheus estava atordoado com a conversa, virando a cabeça de um lado para outro. Quase podia ver faíscas saltando do encontro entre os dois olhares.

- Sabe, Shiva. Me dá pena ver uma personalidade tão marcante como a de Orpheus, tão divertida e jovial, ser despedaçada contra um bloco de rocha insensível como você. Sua incapacidade emocional vai, aos poucos destruir a simpatia e a alegria do pobre garoto aqui, exauri-lo como um buraco-negro consumindo uma estrela. E digo mais...

Ágora foi interrompido pelo punho de Shiva, que voou em direção à sua boca. A reação de Shiva fora tão automática que sequer modificou sua expressão antes de explodir sua mão contra o maxilar do garoto, tão inesperada quanto um relâmpago em um dia ensolarado.

Um suspiro de surpresa deixou os lábios de Orpheus e Jym. Ninguém duvidava que Shiva poderia explodir, mas mesmo assim a reação foi surpreendente.

- O que diabos você pensa que fez, seu idiota!

Ágora segurava o queixo, tentando coloca-lo no lugar. Seu lábio inferior inchara automaticamente, e uma dor absurda fazia seu ouvido esquerdo latejar. Falava com dificuldade, e a cada palavra uma pontada se fazia presente em toda sua mandíbula. Shiva apenas ofegava à sua frente, o olhar ainda mortal cravado no adversário.

- Nunca mais chegue perto dele. Nunca mais ouse usar seu nome. Não quero que você fique rondando Orpheus como uma mosca impertinente. Seu charme barato pode funcionar para os pirralhos que tenta seduzir, mas não com ele.

Os dentes cerrados davam a Shiva uma aparência de ferocidade selvagem.

- Seu insolente egoísta. Seu egocentrismo cego é uma ofensa àqueles que o cercam. Eu realmente tenho pena de Orpheus por ficar em sua presença durante tanto tempo. Você é mesquinho e carente, e deseja atenção incondicional! Quem você pensa que é? O dono dele, por acaso?

- Sim, eu sou!

O silêncio caiu pesado por sobre a arena. Shiva, em seu ímpeto de defender Orpheus das investidas de Ágora, acabou falando o que não devia. Orpheus tinha os olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Virara um objeto, posse de alguém, um item sem vontade, jogado de um lado a outro como um bicho de pelúcia nas mãos de duas crianças birrentas. Jym desviou o olhar da cena, com a expressão de quem se compadece da idiotice alheia.

- Desculpe. Me desculpe, não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Shiva começou a se desculpar antes mesmo de Orpheus falar alguma coisa, antevendo sua reação. Este, porém, se limitou ao silêncio. Levantou-se dos degraus, tomou suas sandálias e subiu as escadas, sério como nunca ficava.

- Você ainda vai me pagar por isso, maldito.

Rosnou para Ágora, que mantinha um sorriso sarcástico, como se tudo o que ele havia dito se confirmasse naquela atitude dele. Shiva correu atrás de Orpheus, que já estava no topo da escada.

- Por favor, eu não quis dizer aquilo.

Implorava pela atenção do outro, que mantinha a expressão árida. A boca apertada, os olhos inexpressivos, tudo demonstrava que aquilo havia machucado mais fundo do que parecia.

- Se não queria falar, teria sido melhor ter mantido a boca fechada.

Respondeu secamente, aumentando o passo e deixando Shiva parado, perdido nas palavras que acabava de escutar, e que não sabia ser possível virem de Orpheus. Mas ele tinha razão. Deveria ter ficado calado.

Ágora já havia deixado a arena quando ele desceu as escadarias para encontrar Jym. Este estava lá, com uma expressão de compadecimento que não lhe caía bem, e que Shiva odiou no mesmo instante.

- O que eu fiz? Como cheguei a tal ponto?

Perguntou cabisbaixo ao garoto mais velho.

- Deixou ele te dominar. Ele domou seus instintos, quando você deveria domar os dele.

Shiva levantou a cabeça, reconhecendo as palavras na boca de Jym.

- Eu escuto alguns dos ensinamentos de Mestre Shaka de vez em quando. Fazem bem para a alma.

Era o fim. Acabara de magoar a pessoa que mais amava, havia se deixado levar pelas provocações de Ágora e agora via que alguém que não participava das lições de Shaka sabia mais sobre os ensinamentos de seu mestre do que ele próprio.

Desabou sobre seus joelhos, sendo amparado por Jym. Não deveria estar fazendo cena. Deveria estar controlando seus sentimentos, fechando-os dentro de si. Ou não? Era hora de libertá-los e mostrar finalmente quem realmente era? Estava com dúvidas. Estava confuso e, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Orpheus, realmente sozinho.


	2. Lypi

CAPÍTULO DOIS - DOR

Sentia as lágrimas correrem soltas enquanto voltava para o dormitório. O sol havia desaparecido atrás das montanhas e as primeiras patrulhas de soldados rondavam as muralhas. Ia sem pressa, apenas lembrando-se das palavras trocadas nas arenas.

Havia mesmo se tornado posse de alguém? Sentia o sentimento entre os dois, mas muito mais de uma maneira unilateral, vinda de si. O retorno dava-se de uma maneira branda, imperceptível para quem estivesse fora daquele relacionamento. Pensava em todas as palavras realmente significativas de Shiva, e conseguia se lembrar de poucas. Sentia seu amor de maneiras diferentes, com sua preocupação com as mínimas coisas ou quando contava as histórias do mundo antigo. Mas agia mais como um pai do que como... como o que? O que eram? Como realmente deveriam agir?

- Boa noite, senhor.

Cumprimentaram os dois guardas que passaram por ele. Passou, surpreendentemente, sem responder. Aquela não era uma boa noite. E também não fora um bom dia. Só queria cair na cama e esquecer a história toda. Mal lembrou que todos os personagens do fato dormiam no mesmo quarto: Ágora, Shiva e ele próprio. Seria a noite mais longa do Santuário.

-o-o-o-

As estrelas começavam a brilhar no céu limpo de Atenas. Deitado sobre um pilar tombado, Shiva reconhecia as constelações que um dia ensinou ao amigo enquanto deitavam no gramado à beira do bosque.

"- E ali está Vega, da constelação de Lira.

Apontava Shiva, nomeando a estrela com precisão. Orpheus sempre ficava encantado com as aulas de astronomia, querendo saber o nome de todas as estrelas e constelações, e cada uma de suas histórias. E, incansável, Shiva continuava a falar até que o outro dormisse.

Foi em uma dessas aulas que ocorreu o primeiro beijo dos dois.

Ambos estavam na grama, olhando para o céu mais estrelado que a noite ateniense jamais vira. Shiva contava as histórias antigas para Orpheus quando este virou e encostou seus lábios no do amigo.

- O que está fazendo?

Perguntou Shiva, surpreendido pelo ato de Orpheus. Fora interrompido no meio de uma sentença, agora esquecida. Se não estivessem sob as estrelas, teria esquecido até sobre o assunto que falava.

- Te beijando. Ou não deu para perceber?

Brincou. Queria saber qual era a sensação desse tal beijo, do qual os outros aprendizes tanto falavam.

- Isto eu percebi! Mas por que? Por que agora?

Shiva se viu perguntando. Não queria saber nem o porquê e nem porque escolhera aquele momento. Só queria mais. Mas não conseguia achar coragem de pedir mais um.

- Queria saber como era.

Respondeu inocentemente, como se estivesse falando de uma brincadeira. Ambos voltaram a suas posições, calados depois da resposta de Orpheus. 'Ele vai pedir outro' pensava triunfante enquanto sorria escondido.

-Orpheus...

Sussurrou o mais velho.

-Sim?

- Vamos fazer mais um. Só pra ter certeza de como é.

Pediu Shiva, querendo se esconder quando falou aquilo. Orpheus riu, acertando em cheio com sua previsão. E assim passaram a noite, beijando-se à luz das estrelas. Só pra ter certeza de como era."

-o-o-o-

- Hora de ir para cama, Shiva.

Tremy passava em revista cada canto da ala masculina após anoitecer, recolhendo alunos que relutavam em ficar na cama. Normalmente eram os mesmos encrenqueiros, mas Shiva era visto ali pela primeira vez.

- Sim, senhor.

O menino levantou-se rápido com o susto que levou. Não percebera quanto tempo havia passado desde que Jym fora embora.

Refez os passos de Orpheus, seguindo também para o dormitório. Não havia jantado, mas não tinha fome. Os pensamentos nas palavras que havia dito naquele fim de tarde ecoavam pelas paredes do Santuário. Ou pelo menos em sua mente.

Parou ao chegar ao pé da escada. Olhava para cima, observando a luz alaranjada que saía pela porta e pelas janelas da construção de pedra. Lá dentro ouvia-se barulho de festa e brincadeiras, os garotos se livrando da tensão de um dia de avaliações sob o olhar impessoal da máscara prateada do Grande Mestre.

Mas Shiva não queria saber de barulho ou alegria. Queria só ter uma conversa, uma oportunidade para se explicar e se desculpar. E sabia que talvez essa oportunidade demorasse a chegar.

-o-o-o-

- Boa noite.

Dissimulou ao chegar perto dele. Orpheus estava sentado no último degrau da escada, olhando para o Santuário escuro lá em baixo. Havia escutado os passos se aproximando, mas não reagiu a eles. Queria saber o que iria acontecer.

Nenhuma resposta. Nem ao menos olhava para ele.

- Perdoe-me pelo que eu falei.

Orpheus levantou o olhar. Gélido. Indiferente. Realmente ficara magoado com o que ouvira algumas horas atrás.

- Se me convencer que merece perdão, eu lhe perdoarei.

- Falei aquilo para lhe proteger daquele "tipinho".

- Primeiro: ele não é nenhum "tipinho". Segundo, ele tem nome: Ágora.

Ouvi-lo falar aquele nome fez seu estômago embrulhar. Um pequeno tremor de asco percorreu seu corpo.

- Mas, Orpheus, você não o conhece. Não conhece sua fama! Não merece sua companhia, ele não é digno de ter você por perto.

- Não o conheço mesmo. Mas pretendia conhecer. Queria saber que tipo de pessoa é. Queria uma nova amizade. Shiva, ponha isto em sua cabeça, eu não sou um ser divino. Sou uma pessoa, com necessidades humanas. Preciso de outras amizades.

- Por que? A minha não é suficiente?

Shiva sentia-se em um tribunal solitário, com um júri contrário a qualquer opinião sua. Até ele mesmo começava a duvidar de seus próprios argumentos.

- Com você é mais que amizade. Mas eu quero conhecer outras pessoas. Conversar besteiras, fazer brincadeiras infantis, fofocar. Parece que você é avesso a qualquer coisa do gênero, então evito fazê-las quando estamos juntos. Mas preciso de uma válvula de escape. Você é a pessoa que eu mais quero por perto, Shiva, mas preciso de um descanso da pressão que você naturalmente me faz.

Ele ouvia calado. Nunca havia ouvido Orpheus falar sobre aquilo antes, e sentia-se dolorido com aquelas palavras saindo da boca delicada dele.

- Mas... mas... ele estava flertando com você!

- E daí? Quem disse que EU estava flertando com ele? Quem pôs na sua cabeça que eu, um dia, pudesse amar alguém que não fosse você!

As palavras ecoaram pelas escadarias, pelas pedras do Santuário, por toda Atenas. O silêncio que caiu sobre os dois foi abissal, como se o próprio mundo parasse sua rotação por aquele momento. Tais palavras nunca haviam sido ditas entre os dois, em nenhuma situação anterior. Por que haviam aparecido justamente naquele momento, naquele ambiente hostil em que sua relação se encontrava?

Os dois trocavam olhares. O de Shiva seco e sóbrio. Orpheus deixava escapar algumas lágrimas, mas mantinha-se firme. A verdade havia vindo à tona rápido demais, atordoando-os. Os segundos passavam lentos, se arrastando pelo relógio. As estrelas estavam pálidas, os dois, mudos.

- Será melhor dormirmos separados hoje.

Decretou Orpheus, virando-se e entrando no dormitório agora silencioso.

-o-o-o-

Shiva viu-se desesperado. Um sentimento contraía-se em seu peito, latejando. A dor emocional, postergada por anos, se apertava ali, lutando para sair. E chegara a hora. Entrou no quarto escuro, procurando pela cama solitária. Orpheus havia se deitado do outro lado do dormitório, tentando ficar o mais longe dele.

Sentia-se rejeitado, humilhado, e, acima de tudo, sentia-se um idiota egoísta. Tirou a roupa surrada de treino e desabou na cama, silencioso e estático. A escuridão tornava-se um vazio ao seu redor, um vácuo gelado e morto. Demorou alguns segundos para as lágrimas aflorarem, porém, quando chegaram, escorreram com força. Silenciosamente Shiva chorou, não se importando com mais nada no mundo, exceto com o sentimento que aos poucos se esvaía de seu peito.

-o-o-o-

- Qual é o problema entre vocês dois?

Shaka não precisava usar suas habilidades de Cavaleiro de Ouro para notar a tensão entre seus discípulos. Os três estavam nos renomados jardins da casa de Virgem, e as palavras distantes de Shaka interromperam a meditação como se viessem de um céu distante.

- Nenhum, mestre.

Responderam em uníssono. Aquilo não podia estar certo. Shaka sentia.

- Não importa qual é a situação. Só quero que se concentrem para as competições da próxima semana. Não estarão em condições de luta se não se dedicarem de corpo e alma aos treinamentos. E não poderão fazer isso se seu cosmo estiver perturbado por disputas e rancores; tratem de se aturarem até conseguirem as Armaduras.

Advertiu o mestre, sendo intimidador por trás dos olhos fechados. Aquilo assustava mais os garotos do que os olhos vigilantes de Tremy. Nenhum dos dois jamais vira Shaka acendendo seu cosmo, sequer em uma luta, e seu mestre nunca descia para treinar nas arenas, como alguns outros Cavaleiros de Ouro. Porém sua autoridade natural era tamanha que nenhum dos dois hesitaria em cumprir uma ordem sua.

Ambos partiram sem sequer um olhar de ódio. Shiva não iria dar-lhe o prazer de sua ira. Nem mesmo seu desprezo era merecido. Ao menos conseguia mentir para si mesmo, quando na verdade queria soca-lo até a morte.

-o-o-o-

O vento começava a soprar forte vindo do Mediterrâneo. Começara como uma brisa quente, passando para um vento úmido e fresco, e, em instantes, o mundo parecia cair sobre Atenas, lavando a alma da cidade e purificando o Santuário. Mas mesmo assim os treinos continuaram.

Da arena maior, onde treinavam os Cavaleiros de Ouro, ouviam-se os 'Plasma Relâmpago' de Aioria, que faziam um clarão à distância, sendo confundido com os próprios raios da tempestade. Shiva não tinha visto Orpheus pelo dia todo. Estava preocupado. Apesar de não ser pontual, Orpheus não perdia um treino sequer, sempre tendo disposição para alguns golpes.

- Agora!

Jym se esforçava para falar com Shiva, tentando sobressair-se aos trovões e ao som da chuva batendo contra as pedras.

O cosmo do menino começou a aumentar vertiginosamente. As pequenas pedras ao seu redor tremiam, e a chuva desviava da aura que encobria seu corpo. Sentia seu corpo tremer, seus músculos contraírem-se. E, apesar do vento frio e da chuva, sentia-se aquecido pelo cosmo crescente.

- Mil Mãos Divinas!

Sentiu uma vontade de gritar. Abrira a boca e as três palavras saíram. Estava feito. Seu primeiro golpe. Shaka iria ficar orgulhoso.

Jym sorria para ele. "Você conseguiu!", dizia ele. Ou pelo menos leu em seus lábios, pois seus ouvidos estavam lacrados. Sentia-se alegre, solto, leve. Não via nem ouvia mais ninguém, só o pulsar de seu cosmo ao seu redor. Porém um som atravessou seu momento.

- Explosão de Lótus!

A aura de Shiva apagou de repente, e a chuva, detida pelo escudo do cosmo, desabou sobre sua cabeça. Virou o rosto para o outro lado da arena, e viu a tempo uma luz lilás aparecer e apagar dentro do manto cinza da chuva. Sabia quem era. E odiou aquele momento depois disso.

Aquele momento deveria ser seu. Sabia que era mais forte do que ele, que tinha mais habilidade. Era o discípulo prioritário de Shaka. Mas como? Como pudera acender o cosmo a ponto de criar um golpe próprio? Não podia estar certo. Primeiro havia tirado Orpheus dele. Agora seu momento glorioso. Onde iria parar?

Quando viu estava pondo-se a caminho de Ágora, mas desta vez Jym foi mais rápido e conseguiu segurar o garoto enfurecido a tempo.

- Lembre-se: dominação de instintos. Não deixe ele te dominar. Domine-o.

E pela segunda vez ouviu as palavras de Shaka na voz de Jym. E se não tivesse raciocinado, teria acertado um soco na boca do outro. Por haver lhe segurado e por ter repetido um ensinamento que ele já sabia. Sabia e não colocava em prática. A razão fê-lo parar e redirecionar sua raiva. Pôde então perceber que não estava com ódio do amigo, mas de si mesmo.

- Respire... Isso, muito bom. Agora volte lá e repita aquele golpe. Quero ver destruição agora!

O menino mais velho estava mais empolgado que o próprio Shiva, que não tirava os olhos do ponto cinzento de onde partira a explosão lilás. Queria ver se o desgraçado poderia repetir o golpe. Procurou pelo pilar tombado próximo à escada. Precisaria de um alvo.

O cosmo se acendeu novamente, desta vez tomando uma tonalidade verde azulada. Não tinha visto a cor de sua própria energia antes, mas não se deixou desconcentrar. Aumentou ainda mais a intensidade, fazendo Jym ficar um pouco apreensivo. Concentrou-se, e repetiu as palavras de antes.

- Mil Mãos Divinas!

Mais uma vez centenas de punhos azulados cortaram o ar. As peças de mármore cru do pilar foram sendo dilapidadas pelos golpes, até que toda a parte central da pilastra estivesse destruída.

- Muito bom!

Jym batia palmas para o desempenho do menino. Ao mesmo tempo, no outro lado da arena, apenas o som da chuva era ouvido. Havia ganhado.

-o-o-o-

- Na arena principal, lutam, pela posse da Armadura de Cão Menor, Jym e Calisto.

Anunciava Tremy do alto do patamar de pedra. Sentado em seu trono estava o Grande Mestre, desta vez trajado com suas vestes cerimoniais, impassível em sua distância quase sagrada.

- Boa sorte aos dois competidores. Podem começar.

Anunciou finalmente o Cavaleiro de Sagita. Calisto partiu rapidamente para cima de Jym, que se esquivou habilmente, desviando o punho do outro lutador.

Shiva corria os olhos pela plateia animada, mas não conseguia encontrar Orpheus em lugar algum. Onde aquele garoto estava? Não o via há dois dias, e começava a ficar preocupado.

- Uhhh...

Um suspiro percorreu a arena quando Jym foi jogado ao chão por Calisto. Mas a luta ainda estava começando, e Jym logo se levantou, para o assombro do outro. Um golpe daqueles deveria tê-lo deixado inconsciente. Posições de luta tomadas e a luta recomeçou com ainda mais vigor.

Procurava por uma ocasião onde pudesse se explicar. Mas de que adiantaria? Aquela crise passara do simples fato do flerte de Ágora. Passou a ser sobre eles, sobre o que não estava explícito, sobre o que nunca conversaram. Mas Shiva, em seu orgulho inconsciente, não admitia que o problema fosse interno.

- Ohhh...

A plateia ficou boquiaberta após a investidas de Jym. Havia acertado Calisto no estômago, jogando-o longe. Logo cuspia sangue, levantando os olhos irados para o adversário.

Shiva desviava o olhar da luta constantemente. Apenas vira alguns movimentos quando os espectadores admiravam-se com algum golpe desferido por um dos combatentes. Não se sentia bem estando ali enquanto Orpheus estava sumido pelo Santuário. Deveria estar procurando por ele para esclarecer seus pensamentos e sentimentos perante aquela situação incômoda para ambos.

- Desculpe, Calisto.

A voz de Jym soou firme no centro da arena. As dezenas de garotos na arquibancada estavam em completo silêncio, esperando o desfecho da disputa.

De dentro do punho fechado de Jym, surgiu uma luz azulada, que escapava por entre seus dedos. Em um momento a luz tomou a sua mão, e logo se concentrou em seu dedo indicador, partindo em forma de um raio muito fino em direção a Calisto.

- Destruição Gomeisha!

O golpe acertou em cheio o coração do garoto. O silêncio que se seguiu foi absoluto. Ninguém sequer respirava, tamanha a tensão do momento. O corpo inerte de Calisto ficou jogado no chão, em uma posição bizarra. O impacto do golpe arremessara seu corpo contra a borda de pedra da arena, onde caiu e ficou estático. Via-se que não respirava. Todos sabiam o que havia acontecido, mas ainda aguardavam a confirmação, vinda de Stephano, discípulo e auxiliar de Sagita, que tomou o pulso de Calisto. Ele apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Logo na primeira luta uma morte em frente a todo o Santuário. Por mais treinados que os garotos estivessem, e por mais conscientes de que aquilo realmente poderia acontecer, o choque foi inevitável. Jym caiu de joelhos no chão, não acreditando n que acabara de assistir. Havia tirado uma vida. Sua alma havia petrificado dentro de seu corpo, e ele próprio sentia-se morto. Um pavor correu seu corpo, mas não conseguia fazer mais nada. Stephano o ajudou a sair da arena.

- Próxima luta, Tremy.

Resmungou o Grande Mestre por detrás da máscara. Nem mesmo o Cavaleiro de Sagita acreditava nas palavras do homem atrás de si. Sequer um sinal de compaixão pelo aprendiz morto. A frieza e a distância do Mestre haviam aumentado exponencialmente nos últimos dias, e a última demonstração de humanidade havia sido durante a inspeção. Desde então, havia se transformado em uma criatura etérea, inumana e inatingível.

- Sobrevivência do mais forte.

Falou novamente, como se lesse a mente hesitante de Tremy.

- Sim, Senhor. Ahm... p-próxima luta: pela posse da Armadura de Ave do Paraíso, lutam Telesto e Ícaro.

Anunciou o Cavaleiro. Não podia crer que havia tido coragem de anunciar a próxima luta na mesma arena onde ainda jazia um corpo infante. O que estava acontecendo naquele lugar?

-o-o-o-

- Eu... eu sinto muito, Jym.

Shiva estava ao lado do menino, com os braços em seus ombros. O Cavaleiro de Cão Menor derramava lágrimas por trás das mãos que tentavam cobrir seu rosto.

- Não deveria ter acontecido. Não sei o que houve... algo saiu do controle. Eu treinei, Shiva, você viu, você sabe. Sabe que eu não seria capaz de... de...

Mais uma torrente de lágrimas desceu de seus olhos já inchados.

- Eu sei, Jym, eu sei... mas você não pode se martirizar para sempre. É uma disputa por uma Armadura sagrada. Pelo amor dos Deuses, todos sabemos que este Santuário é um desafio para a sobrevivência. Se nossos mestres não conseguirem nos matar, tentaremos matar uns aos outros. E se isso não for suficiente, estamos sempre correndo o risco de uma cruzada santa entre os Deuses. A morte permeia nossa existência, Jym, e não é o final. Lembre-se das palavras do mestre Shaka que você mesmo repetia para mim.

Jym cessou os soluços. As palavras de Shiva faziam sentido, e as lembranças sobre os ensinamentos de Shaka vieram à sua mente. A roda da vida, os paraísos budistas, o carma, o dharma, a reencarnação. Precisaria de algumas horas de meditação antes de conseguir voltar ao seu estado normal. Mas por hora era o que necessitava ouvir.

- Vá para casa, Jym. Tome um banho e tente descansar um pouco.

Assim que o novo Cavaleiro deixou as escadas onde estavam sentados, Shiva viu-se andando a esmo pelas passagens de pedra do Santuário, inconscientemente dirigindo-se ao bosque. As pedras claras passavam vagarosas sob seus pés. O pavimento de granito subia em direção à massa de florestas, onde um gramado crescia à sombra das árvores escuras.

Seus pés foram para lá guiados, em busca de Orpheus desaparecido. Cruzaram os metros que subiam a colina encimada pela pequena floresta levados pelo coração, e não pela cabeça. Esta estava perdida em pensamentos tão distantes que só percebera que havia chegado naquele local quando as sombras conhecidas dos galhos acima cobriram o sol.

Esses pouquíssimos dias sem Orpheus

- Orpheus...

Murmurou para o ar fresco à sua volta. O nome suscitou-lhe um sentimento que nunca havia sentido antes. Em um átimo, um pesar profundo caiu sobre seu peito. Seus olhos se anuviaram e o mundo girou vertiginosamente por uns segundos.

- Orpheus!

De repente seus pés começaram a se mover novamente, desta vez com mais velocidade. Viu-se correndo pelas passagens, e sentiu lágrimas pingarem de seu rosto. Apressou ainda mais o passo quando avistou os dormitórios. Corria como jamais corria antes, sem saber o porquê. Apenas sabia que deveria correr o mais rápido que seus pés conseguissem.

Em sua corrida desabalada viu a figura de Jym de volta ao dormitório, parada à porta, observando sua corrida ensandecida. Estranhou, pois ele já havia ido para casa. Mas aquilo não fazia parte de seu instinto, que era apenas correr.

Atravessou a porta aberta, não prestando atenção às palavras que Jym soltara quando passara por ele. Encontrou um dormitório vazio no meio da tarde, abafado pelo sol impassível do lado de fora. Não compreendia aquela urgência que o fez correr por metade do Santuário. Não havia ninguém ali. Ele não estava ali. Mas pressentiu, mais do que notou, algo sobre sua cama.

Virou-se lentamente, encontrando um envelope com seu nome escrito. Soube o que dizia antes mesmo de abri-lo. A caligrafia do lado de fora já dizia tudo o que ele precisava saber. Ouviu Jym à porta.

- Ele acabou de partir. Pediu para avisá-lo sobre a carta.

Disse, encostado no batente. Seu rosto já estava seco, mas os olhos inchados continuavam iguais.

- Ele falou mais alguma coisa! Por favor, diga-me que ele falou mais alguma coisa!

O desespero em sua voz era palpável. A costumeira barreira emocional havia desmoronado completamente, e as lágrimas afloraram novamente. Jym hesitou ante a angústia do amigo.

- "Avise-o que o amo".

Shiva fechou os olhos, escutando as palavras saírem da boca de Orpheus. Mas não passava de um eco em sua imaginação.

Virou-se para envelope como se um cadáver jazesse sobre sua cama. Aproximou-se e tomou-o na mão trêmula, sentindo o mundo ruir à sua volta. Nada mais importava além daquele pequeno texto que se desdobrava em frente aos olhos, que saltavam pelas linhas curtas e diretas escritas pela mão precisa de Orpheus.

"Querido Shiva,

Quero que saiba que não parti do Santuário por opção minha, mas sim por ordem direta do Grande Mestre. Não sei para onde vou ser enviado, e mesmo que soubesse, não diria, pois sei que faria a loucura de ir me procurar, mesmo que fosse do outro lado do mundo, e não o perdoaria por fazê-lo. Foi-me designado um novo instrutor, o próprio Cavaleiro de Lira, de quem poderei herdar a Armadura assim que me mostrar pronto. Não tenho previsão de volta, ou pelo menos assim diz o Mestre. É possível que fiquemos anos separados, Shiva, e justamente por isso recusei-me a me despedir de você na situação em que nos encontramos, para que assim não tenhamos um ponto final em nossa história. Peço-lhe de coração que repense nossos atos, nossas atitudes, para que assim possamos ter novamente uma relação de confiança mútua. As palavras vão ficando escassas, mas acho que meus sentimentos são grandes demais para serem descritos em apenas palavras. Apenas saiba que eu o amo.

Orpheus."


	3. Prodosia

CAPÍTULO TRÊS - Traição

- Agora!

O sol escaldante de Atenas castigava os aprendizes nas arenas poeirentas do Santuário. Shiva treinava com o recém-ordenado Cavaleiro de Cão Menor, que já havia superado sua luta após algumas sessões de meditação guiadas pelo amigo budista.

- Mil Mãos Divinas!

E novamente centenas de punhos azuis partiram das mãos do menino, que iria travar sua luta em três dias. Um mês já havia passado desde a partida de Orpheus, e desde então Shiva havia parado de chorar. Estava determinado a mudar seus atos a todo custo, e assim começou a se dedicar mais à sua própria vida, treinando duro e canalizando quaisquer sentimentos que não fossem força de vontade em energia. Lembrava-se das palavras de seu mestre, alertando-o sobre seu adversário.

"- Lutará com Stephano no sábado. Ele é um garoto aplicado, assim como você, portanto terá que redobrar sua atenção. Imagine que estará lutando contra você mesmo, e entenderá o quanto deverá tomar cuidado. Ele é discípulo de Tremy, então tente não mata-lo, ou Sagita irá tornar sua vida um inferno."

Shaka havia ficado mais próximo do discípulo desde que notara a situação no refeitório, quando ele havia deixado o lugar utilizando inconscientemente seu cosmo. Não sabia o motivo, mas Shiva havia gostado desta aproximação imprevista. Começara a frequentar mais a Casa Sagrada do Mestre, liam os mesmo livros, meditavam juntos, conversavam sobre temas diversos, desde a criação do universo ao destino da alma humana. Não tornaram-se amigos, mesmo porque acreditava que Shaka não conseguiria um elo humano tão complexo, mas estavam certamente mais harmoniosos.

Os três dias que o separavam da luta pela Armadura de Pavão passaram muito rápido. Neste meio tempo Shiva especializou seu golpe, com a essencial ajuda de Jym, que se tornara seu companheiro inseparável. Por onde um andava, o outro sempre era encontrado junto, exceto quando Shiva perambulava a esmo pelo bosque.

Não sabia porque voltava lá. Apenas ia. No início passava horas lá, todos os dias. Mas suas visitas iam rareando, mas não sabia se realmente iria deixar de frequentar aquele lugar.

-o-o-o-

- Não se esqueça, sempre procure a parte de baixo de seu abdômen. Sempre está desprotegido. E não hesite em golpeá-lo, caso contrário ele pode acertá-lo. E dê preferência ao seu lado direito, pois ele...

- Jym, você recitou toda a lista há duas horas. E ontem à noite. E no jantar. Acho que posso lembrar de uma coisinha ou outra.

- Ham... certo. Você manda.

A luta começaria em alguns minutos, e os dois estavam confabulando enquanto a arena era preparada. A primeira luta do dia aconteceu pela posse da Armadura de Lagarto, de onde Misty saíra vencedor. A segunda foi pela Armadura de Cérbero, vencida por Dante.

- Lutando na arena principal pela Armadura de Pavão, Shiva e Stephano!

Anunciou Sagita, dando ênfase ao nome do discípulo. Os competidores entraram na arena, e a pequena multidão adolescente explodiu em aplausos. A habilidade de Shiva era reconhecida por todo o Santuário, assim como a de Stephano. Era a luta mais esperada de todo o dia, talvez até entre todos os aspirantes a Cavaleiros de Prata. O discípulo do instrutor sênior contra o pupilo do Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. Aquilo seria interessante.

- Boa sorte. Podem começar.

Shiva observava o oponente cuidadosamente, seguindo os conselhos de Shaka. E Jym estava certo: o abdômen de Stephano estava desprotegido, vulnerável a um ataque rápido e preciso. Este, porém, não se deixou ser observado por muito tempo, logo partindo para cima do oponente, que repeliu seu punho em um reflexo muito rápido.

- A barriga!

Gritava desesperado Jym, sentado na primeira fila da arquibancada, e recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sagita.

Shiva rodava ao redor do adversário, analisando seus movimentos e esperando pelo momento certo de atacar. Pequenos golpes eram lançados de ambos os lados, testando e estudando as reações um do outro. O momento de atacar não demorou a chegar. Em uma rápida troca de base, Stephano deixou o corpo alguns milésimos de segundo no ar, tempo suficiente para que Shiva pudesse acertá-lo com precisão do lado direito do tórax.

- Isso dói.

Resmungou Jym, lembrando-se do mesmo chute que levara de Shiva algumas semanas atrás.

Stephano foi arrastado pela força do golpe de Shiva, mas resistiu bravamente, suas botas deixando sulcos profundos no saibro grosso do chão. O som de ossos quebrando foi escutado quando o pé do menino mais novo encontrou as costelas do discípulo de Tremy, fazendo o público ficar em um silêncio absoluto, cada menino compartilhando a dor sentida na arena.

Mas ele não seria fácil de ser batido, e rapidamente voltou à posição de luta, com apenas um desconforto na lateral do tórax. Aprumou a guarda, endireitou o tronco e cuspiu no chão, pronto para a próxima rodada. Não demonstrava raiva, apenas uma concentração assustadora. Partiu para cima de Shiva.

O punho que acertou o indiano veio de lugar nenhum, e de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Shiva não se deu conta que havia sido acertado até sentir sua cabeça ser jogada para trás violentamente, como se um trem o tivesse atingido no meio do rosto. Por sorte o nariz havia sido acertado de raspão, porém seu zigoma direito havia sofrido com o impacto, e em segundos seu rosto inchava.

Ergueu-se, o rosto arroxeando rapidamente. Era sua vez de atacar. Desferiu uma série de socos em Stephano, a maioria totalmente ineficaz. Mas o ataque estava dando resultados. Estava conseguindo leva-lo até a parede, onde conseguiria encurralá-lo e acabar com a luta. Pelo menos em teoria. Mais uma vez, vindo do além, um soco preciso, desta vez em seus oblíquos esquerdos, um pouco abaixo das costelas.

Shiva foi obrigado a interromper a sequência de golpes para se defender de uma saraivada de chutes e socos que viria em seguida ao golpe que quebrou sua concentração. Um último soco o fez recuar, e se não tivesse saltado para trás, um chute martelo, vindo de cima com uma força destruidora, teria terminado com o combate.

Mas mesmo à distância Stephano não deu trégua. Avançou novamente, punho em riste com a força de um titã, dirigido para o meio do peito de Shiva. Este, porém, recobrou-se a tempo de deter o golpe, segurando seu pulso com as duas mãos e deixando o punho de Stephano a centímetros de deu esterno, que provavelmente estaria destruído se não tivesse defendido a investida.

Stephano ficou sem reação ao ver seu punho ser segurado com tanta força. Não havia sido rápido o suficiente para atacar com a mão livre, já que Shiva lhe acertou um chute na boca do estômago, fazendo-o ser arrastado por alguns centímetros, e obrigando-o a abrir os braços para equilibrar-se. Foi neste exato momento que ouviu a voz de Jym ecoando em sua mente.

- Agora!

O cosmo logo se incendiou, tomando seu corpo em instantes. A energia fora concentrada em suas mãos, prontas para desferir o golpe certeiro.

- Mil Mãos Divinas!

As centenas de golpes foram desfechadas no peito aberto de Stephano, que caiu inconsciente logo após o último punho. Finalmente estava acabado. Suas mãos tremiam, mostrando seu nervosismo guardado até agora, suprimido durante toda a luta, que acabara com nada mais do que um garoto desfalecido. Acabara de se tornar um Cavaleiro de Atena.

-o-o-o-

- Pela posse da Armadura de Lótus, lutam Ágora e Ariel.

Anunciou Tremy de seu púlpito de pedra. Por algum motivo desconhecido Shiva ficara para assistir a luta dele. Queria saber como terminaria. Intimamente, sem que nem ele mesmo soubesse, queria que o combate terminasse em dor e sangue.

- Boa sorte aos dois. Podem começar.

Ariel não esperou, e logo concentrou seu cosmo. Era interessante ver o quanto os discípulos escondiam suas habilidades até entrarem na arena. Um redemoinho de vento formou-se ao seu redor, fazendo-o levitar a alguns centímetros do chão.

- Korrigan Chasma!

Bradou o menino, lançando uma poderosa rajada de ar em direção a Ágora, que foi arrastado pela arena, protegido apenas por sua própria barreira de ar. Um escudo de vento no formato de uma flor de lótus apareceu entre suas mãos, defendendo-o do ataque. Era a primeira luta em que ambos os competidores possuíam um bom controle de seus cosmos.

Shiva olhava impressionado a força do adversário, comparando-se involuntariamente a ele. Ágora não seria páreo para ele em uma luta corpo-a-corpo, mas seu cosmo estava se mostrando um fator importante.

Ariel continuava a investir seu cosmo na direção do rival, tentando derrubá-lo apenas com a força de seu golpe, mas Ágora resistia bravamente, mantendo a duras penas sua única proteção. Estava preso entre a corrente de ar e a parede de pedra atrás de si, encurralado. Sua única chance era atacar Ariel e deter seu ataque.

Em alguns segundos o cosmo de Ágora brilhava ao seu redor. O escudo de ar havia desaparecido, e o vento era dividido pela aura que o envolvia. Entoava um mantra que Shaka havia ensinado aos seus discípulos para ser usado em momentos assim, porém exigia uma concentração muito grande daquele que iria usar a técnica. E Ágora se mostrava tão estoico quanto um guardião de rocha, o cântico soando como se viesse, não de sua boca, mas de sua alma. Um som gutural, que transcendia mundos e antecipava grandes feitos.

De repente uma grande onda de choque partiu de seu corpo, atingindo Ariel e cessando seu golpe por alguns instantes. Ágora havia criado a ocasião perfeita para seu ataque.

- Explosão de Lótus!

Da plateia pareceu apenas um raio púrpura, mas os olhos treinados de Shiva perceberam as centenas de golpes escondidas na torrente de energia que durou apenas alguns instantes. Ariel foi jogado longe pela força do ataque, caindo inconsciente aos pés de Tremy.

- Ágora recebe a Armadura de Lótus.

Foi sua única constatação após ver o estado de Ariel, desfalecido à sua frente.

Shiva olhava incrédulo para a cena. Ainda não aceitava que Ágora possuísse tanto poder assim, a ponto de equiparar-se a ele próprio mesmo sem as aulas privadas de Shaka. Aquilo não podia estar certo.

-o-o-o-

Seis meses haviam passado desde que Orpheus partira do Santuário para o Canadá. Shiva conseguira descobrir seu paradeiro perguntando sobre a localização do atual Cavaleiro de Lira, mas nenhuma outra informação fora descoberta. Desde então vários Cavaleiros foram enviados para outras partes do mundo para manterem seus treinamentos lá. Os próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam mudado muito. Mu havia desaparecido de sua casa. Aldebaran, que apreciava a companhia dos Cavaleiros de Prata, nunca mais foi visto fora de sua Casa, onde permanecia por pouco tempo. Milo era visto mais tempo no Templo do Mestre do que guardando sua Casa.

Até mesmo Shaka estava diferente. Havia se retraído mais, e seus encontros e treinamentos com Shiva haviam diminuído. O mais novo Cavaleiro de Pavão estava com mais tempo livre agora que não tinha a pressão do mestre e da Armadura sobre si. Jym ainda estava o mesmo, e passava mais tempo com o amigo. Tempo demais, diziam as más línguas, que nunca foram poucas dentro do Santuário.

Durante esses seis meses Shiva não havia recebido uma notícia sequer de Orpheus. Não estava preocupado, sabia que se sairia bem em qualquer situação. Só sentia de não ter recebido nenhuma carta nesse tempo todo. Queria saber se havia conseguido a Armadura de Lira que tanto ansiava.

"- Vega. Da constelação da minha Armadura.

Falou Orpheus, quando Shiva lhe apontara a estrela.

- Ainda não é sua Armadura. Mas com muito treino, ela poderá ser.

Respondeu ele, trazendo o amigo de volta para a realidade.

- Isto é só um detalhe.

Respondeu, em tom de troça."

-o-o-o-

Era o dia da cerimônia da entrega das Armaduras de Prata. De todas as vitórias, cinco haviam tido óbito do oponente, todos eles homenageados no dia, porém só após muita insistência de Tremy. "Fracos não merecem homenagens", alegava o Grande Mestre, que acabou cedendo no final. Jym logo encheu os olhos de lágrimas ao ouvir o nome de Calisto na lista de falecidos durante o torneio.

- Marin recebe a Armadura de Águia.

Era uma das poucas cerimônias do Santuário que permitiam que Cavaleiros e Amazonas frequentassem o mesmo lugar.

Shiva não conseguia desviar sua mente de Orpheus, porém seus olhos estavam fixos em Jym. Ele usava a túnica cerimonial dos Cavaleiros: linho branco até os joelhos, sandálias trançadas de couro e um colar com o símbolo de sua armadura. Trazia um bracelete de prata incrustrado de topázios no braço direito e uma pulseira de couro no punho esquerdo. A leve maquiagem acentuava os contornos de sua face, deixando o Cavaleiro de Pavão impressionado com a beleza ainda não descoberta.

- Mouses recebe a Armadura de Baleia.

Entre aplausos, discursos, agradecimentos e rituais, a cerimônia levaria, facilmente, duas horas. A entrega das Armaduras de Bronze havia sido na semana passada, e Jym já havia recebido a sua, tendo ido apenas acompanhar Shiva.

- Shiva recebe a Armadura de Pavão.

Tremy não havia gostado muito, mas era obrigado a anunciar o vencedor da luta, mesmo que este não tenha sido seu discípulo. Stephano, muito menos rancoroso que o mestre, aplaudia da plateia.

Desceu do pequeno palco com a caixa da Armadura. Jym o recebera com um abraço, retribuído com um misto de vontade e desconforto. Após a cerimônia, uma pequena festa foi oferecida no alojamento. Sem o consentimento de Sagita, logicamente.

O vinho havia chegado vindo de ninguém sabe onde. Pela primeira vez Shiva experimentava a bebida.

"Nunca fique ébrio. Atrapalha a concentração e danifica o espírito."

Avisava Shaka ao discípulo, talvez por experiência própria. Mas aquela era outra noite, e Shaka estava a algumas escadarias de distância dali. Iria aproveitar a ocasião. Bebera três taças e já estava satisfeito. Sentia-se tonto, mas nada que o fizesse tomar decisões erradas. Ou pelo menos assim pensava.

- Venha dançar, Shiva! Ficar sentado aí só irá fazê-lo deprimido. Venha!

Jym segurava sua mão, em um estado muito pior do que o dele. "Não tenho nada a perder", declarou para si mesmo após alguns segundos insuficientes de ponderação. Levantou-se e entrou na roda que se agitava alegremente. Não queria que acabasse.

Após algumas horas de dança alucinada, Shiva deixou o dormitório em busca de ar fresco. A brisa outonal que soprava das montanhas acariciou seu rosto suado, aliviando-o do calor que trazia do quarto barulhento.

- Bela noite. Queria que todas fossem assim.

Declarou Jym, cambaleando através da porte em direção à amurada de pedra onde Shiva se encontrava.

- Sim.

Respondeu vagamente o mais novo, com o pensamento voltado para outro lugar.

- Eu sei que sente falta dele. Mas não há nada que possa fazer a esta distância. Volte para a Grécia, Shiva. Volte para o Santuário. O gelo do norte encerra seu amor agora.

Jym balbuciava ebriamente, e repentinamente abraçou-o por trás, enlaçando os braços sobre seu pescoço. Deitou a cabeça em sua nuca, fechando os olhos por um instante. Shiva não tinha reação. Não sabia se era pelo vinho, pelo calor do momento ou por uma combinação entre tudo, mas não queria sair dali.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Shiva.

Declarou após alguns instantes de silêncio. O vento havia aumentado, e nuvens apareciam no horizonte. Eram duas horas da manhã, e as estrelas estavam veladas, mas Vega insistia em brilhar sobre eles.

-o-o-o-

Ainda não havia descoberto como chegara naquela situação. Um momento ouvia Jym falar que gostava muito dele, em outro já o beijava contra a parede do dormitório. Em algum lapso de tempo eles haviam atravessado o Santuário, passado por dois portões, três postos de guarda, saído das muralhas e entrado no vilarejo onde Jym morava. O álcool realmente operava milagres contra as leis da física. Estava agora na cozinha da casa, sentindo lábios quentes sobre os seus. Muitos fatos para assimilar em muito pouco tempo.

Suas mãos tentavam livrá-lo da túnica incômoda que se enrolava em seu corpo, separando os dois com uma barreira finíssima, porém intransponível. Um trabalho que seria fácil se estivesse sóbrio e sem um corpo sobre si. E que corpo!

Findo o serviço com o interminável tecido, Shiva levantou o corpo de Jym, sentando-o sobre a pedra fria da pia, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Sua mão entrou por baixo da túnica alheia, massageando o corpo perfeito sob ela, deixando-os loucos. A tempestade começava a se formar no céu grego, clareando a cozinha escura com seus relâmpagos alucinados. A última tempestade de verão iria servir de cenário para o prazer dos dois.

Os lábios de Shiva desciam pelo pescoço suado de Jym, saboreando-o até a última gota. O mais velho segurava os cabelos do outro com força, não querendo que o largasse. A bermuda de algodão usada por baixo das túnicas começava a ficar pequena para o volume que lá crescia, sendo logo arrancada pelos dois.

O quarto parecia estar a uma distância inexpugnável. Ainda assim conseguiram atravessar o corredor que os separava do cômodo, mas não sem antes acertar as prateleiras e armários dispostos na parede da cozinha, levando copos e talheres ao chão. Não importava. Queriam um ao outro. Naquele exato momento.

O vento aumentara vertiginosamente, e as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair. Ambos estavam parados na porta do quarto, Shiva encurralando o corpo de Jym contra a parede do corredor, não conseguindo suportar a pressão.

- Vamos... pra cama.

Falou Jym entre os beijos ardentes, arfando enquanto a língua de Shiva desbravava seu tórax. Logo caíram entre os lenções, enrolando-se no tecido macio. As carícias continuaram por um longo tempo, fazendo-os ansiar por um alívio físico e mental.

Ambos estavam ajoelhados na cama. Shiva abraçava Jym por trás. Tinha os braços enlaçados ao redor do peito do outro, beijando-lhe a nuca com voracidade. Os travesseiros estavam jogados no chão do quarto com a mesma displicência com que as roupas jaziam no piso da cozinha. Não precisavam de mais nada além do corpo alheio.

Os relâmpagos cortavam o céu com fúria, e a chuva investia pesadamente contra a janela de vidro. Todo o Santuário estava às escuras, sendo iluminado apenas pelos esporádicos clarões no firmamento negro. A sombra dos dois era recortada contra a parca claridade da janela, fazendo-os sombras que se agitavam em harmonia.

Shiva havia penetrado Jym naquela posição, e logo chegava ao êxtase. O mais velho já havia alcançado o orgasmo, ainda suspirando com os últimos espasmos quando Shiva tombou sobre seu corpo, satisfeito. Dormiram ali mesmo, ao som da chuva e do vento que assolavam o Santuário.

-o-o-o-

Shiva acordou sem saber onde estava. Lembrava vagamente do que acontecera naquele quarto, e menos ainda de como chegara lá. Estava sozinho, apenas com os lenções revirados sobre a cama e os travesseiros jogados ao chão, testemunhas silenciosas das cenas de prazer que ali ocorreram. Tinha lampejos da noite anterior. E não gostava do que via em sua mente.

A luz dúbia do dia encoberto enchia o cômodo, entrando pela grande janela aberta. Lembrava-se dos relâmpagos faiscando na noite, do corpo ardente de Jym, da festa, da bebida. Só não se lembrava de Orpheus.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro. A casa estava vazia, e a desordem da noite passada estava desfeita. Uma e dez. Pelo menos assim mostrava o relógio de pulso esquecido no banheiro. Olhou para o espelho, fazendo uma careta. Os cabelos perdidos em um turbilhão e os olhos caídos pela ressaca.

Escovou os dentes, a mente perdida como era seu costume. Tinha treino com Shaka mais tarde. Estudo de "A Arte da Guerra", "Bhagavad Gita" e "O Buda nos Jardins de Jetavana". Odiava literatura oriental, mas Shaka insistia no estudo dos livros importantes. "As maiores técnicas estão escondidas nos menores ensinamentos".

- Assim como as maiores inutilidades.

Pensou, enquanto se dirigia à porta da casa. O primeiro dia de outono se mostrava muito melancólico, encoberto e com uma leve brisa gelada que soprava calma do mar à distância.

Pegou algumas roupas emprestadas de Jym, uma vez que não tinha condições de usar a túnica amarrotada, e deixou a residência para encontrar seu mestre. Passou no pequeno mercado a céu aberto, observando as pessoas que moravam à beira do Santuário. Pessoas que nunca havia visto antes, mas por quem sentira uma simpatia automática. Aceitou uma maçã que havia sido oferecida por um vendedor que o havia reconhecido como um Cavaleiro, insistindo que levasse mais algumas.

Passou pelo Segundo Portão, seguindo em direção à entrada da escadaria que atravessava as Doze Casas. Cumprimentou os guardas que já o conheciam desde pequeno, quando corria para o portão para ver as comemorações do Dia da Deusa, quando os aldeões vestiam suas melhores roupas e dançavam pelas ruas, carregando o escudo de Atena.

Parou no sopé da escada e olhou para cima, esperando ter um vislumbre de um dos Cavaleiros Dourados. Teve seu desejo respondido apenas pelo vazio das Doze Mansões de mármore, silenciosas em sua guarda. O céu se mostrava revolto, enquanto a brisa marítima, que começara soprando mansa, aumentava de intensidade, precedendo mais uma tempestade.

Do primeiro degrau da escada podia ver as arenas, cobertas de pequenas nuvens de areia, o refeitório, os dormitórios e o bosque. À visão deste último, as memórias de Orpheus voltaram à sua mente. Como estaria do outro lado do Atlântico?

-o-o-o-

- Mestre Shaka?

Perguntou ao entrar na Casa de Virgem, como se pedisse permissão para tal ato. Viu o Trono de Lótus vazio, e não sentia a presença do Cavaleiro. Avançou por entre os pilares, atravessando o salão principal, esperando encontrar Shaka espreitando-o atrás de uma das intermináveis pilastras da casa. Nada.

Achou-o regando as bouganville no jardim, nos fundos da Casa.

- Parece que não passou a noite no dormitório hoje, Shiva.

O menino engoliu em seco. Não havia pensado na reação do mestre ao saber que havia desrespeitado uma ordem direta de nunca se ausentar do Santuário sem permissão superior.

- Não, senhor. Passei a noite na casa de Jym.

Respondeu, sentindo os olhos cerrados do virginiano, mesmo este estando de costas. Sabia que sua punição não seria pequena.

- E você sabe que desrespeitou uma ordem superior ao deixar o solo sagrado do Santuário?

Perguntou Shaka placidamente, utilizando-se de seu tom mais aterrador.

- Sim, mestre, estou ciente disto. Mas foi...

- Foi uma desobediência a uma ordem minha!

Interrompeu furioso o Cavaleiro de Ouro, virando-se de frente para o discípulo. Furioso não seria a palavra certa, mas para Shaka, que jamais alterava seu tom de voz, aquilo era uma demonstração de ira incomparável. Shiva não ousava encarar os olhos do mestre, mesmo estando fechados.

- Não importa a desculpa que usarás para tentar remendar este erro. Sabes que estará errado. Pensas que recebendo uma Armadura já és um Cavaleiro completo, com autonomia para quebrar as regras de seus superiores? Pensas que ganhando um punhado de peças de metal já podes sair por estes portões sem a minha permissão?

Shaka havia voltado ao tom de voz calmo, a única coisa mais aterrorizante que seus olhos permanentemente fechados. O recém-ordenado Cavaleiro de Pavão recebia as críticas como se fossem chibatadas, encolhendo a cabeça entre os ombros a cada palavra do mestre.

- E ainda pior, provastes da embriaguez e da luxúria, entregando o corpo e a mente ao prazer mundano. Deveria te expulsar de meu templo, pois o conspurca. Mas não. Ainda tenho esperanças de que se torne o melhor Cavaleiro deste Santuário. Ainda espero que esqueças a fraqueza, a mediocridade e a pequenez causada por este amor infantil que sofre por aquele que atravessou o mar.

E ao ouvir falar em Orpheus, Shiva levantou a cabeça, trazendo os olhos marejados. Seu mestre acabava de lhe pedir algo impossível: esquecê-lo. Podia deixar de pensar no amado por algum tempo, mas a lembrança acabava por voltar.

- Sabe que não posso esquecer Orpheus, mestre. Sabe que nosso sentimento atravessou encarnações. O senhor mesmo disse que um carma destes não pode ser apagado.

Falou o discípulo, tentando achar desesperadamente uma maneira de o mestre mudar de ideia.

- Sim, falei. Falei que não pode ser apagado, mas nunca falei que não possa ser encoberto, esquecido. Pois saiba que amores não são permitidos aos Cavaleiros, por mais irresistíveis que possam parecer. E tu, mesmo não sendo um Cavaleiro, ainda te tornarás um, e, no momento em que isto acontecer, se tiveres que dar algum adeus, este será ainda mais doloroso.

As palavras de Shaka, firmes e acusadoras, acabaram por se tornar brandas no final, denunciando-o.

Shiva, ainda chocado pelas palavras do mestre, conseguiu perceber a mudança no tom de sua voz, e, consequentemente, fez a conexão que não queria ter feito.

Shaka, em seu ímpeto de dedicar toda a atenção do discípulo para o treinamento, havia intercedido junto ao Mestre para que Orpheus fosse mandado para longe de Shiva, para que seu potencial pudesse ser mais bem aproveitado sem a interferência de uma paixão. Shiva não queria acreditar nesta hipótese, na enorme traição que seu próprio mentor pudesse ter feito contra ele.

Mas aos poucos a teoria tornava-se mais concreta. Tudo fazia sentido. O misterioso treinamento longe da Grécia, repentino, era obra de seu mestre.

Shaka havia percebido que seu discípulo tinha descoberto sua tentativa de separá-los, e sabia que não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer.

Shiva, de punhos cerrados, tremia de raiva. Inconscientemente seu cosmo queimava nos jardins da Casa de Virgem, atraindo a atenção de alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro. Shaka aumentava seu próprio cosmo, prevendo uma reação do Cavaleiro de Pavão, porém viu que não seria necessário.

Diminuindo sua potência, Shiva controlou sua ira. "Controle seus instintos", dizia para si mesmo.

- Não estou bravo. Mas pedirei a Tremy que interceda junto ao Grande Mestre para que me troque de professor. Minha confiança no senhor foi destruída.

E virando-se, anunciou sua saída.

- Aonde pensas que vai? Ainda és meu discípulo.

Disse Shaka para o garoto de costas, que não virou-se para responder-lhe.

- Não sou mais seu discípulo. Sou seu aluno. Vejo-o nas aulas, senhor.

-o-o-o-

Saiu da sexta Casa, ainda não acreditando no que acabara de descobrir. As lágrimas, tão estranhas e tão confortáveis, desciam quentes pelo rosto, molhando a camisa branca, um número maior que seu manequim.

Os primeiros traços da tempestade apareciam. Nuvens mais escuras chegavam como um reforço no campo de batalha celeste, auxiliando as finas camadas cinzentas em sua tarefa de purgar os males do mundo. Shiva estava parado nos fundos da Casa de Leão, olhando para a Casa que acabara de deixar, tentando assimilar a traição por parte daquele em que confiou durante tanto tempo.

Queria acreditar que Shaka havia feito aquilo para seu bem, mas não conseguia ver nada de bom no que sentia naquele momento. Recomeçou a andar. As primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a se precipitar sobre o Santuário mais uma vez. Voltaria para a casa de Jym, para esperar pela aula do dia.

-o-o-o-

- Ainda em casa?

Estranhou Jym ao ver Shiva estirado no sofá, cobrindo os olhos com o braço. Recebeu apenas o silêncio como resposta. Estava molhado até os ossos, fazendo com que suas roupas de treino colassem ao corpo.

- Onde estava?

Perguntou o Cavaleiro de Pavão sem se mover. Jym estava na cozinha, servindo-se de um copo de suco.

- Então está vivo? Estava ajudando Misty com a mudança. Está saindo do Santuário e vindo morar aqui na vila, e o desgraçado escolheu justo o dia mais chuvoso do ano para resolver se mudar. E você? Por que está atirado no sofá?

Falou, parando atrás do sofá e curvando-se sobre Shiva, dando-lhe um beijo estalado em sua boca. Não foi retribuído, encostando seus lábios no que pareciam ser dois pedaços de carne inertes.

- O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora? Seus beijos de ontem estavam tão ardentes...

Ao ouvir isso, Shiva sentiu-se enjoado, sentindo repulsa do que havia feito na noite passada.

- Deixe-me sozinho por enquanto, está bem? Só preciso de um pouco de descanso.

Mas Jym percebeu que havia algo de errado. Seria algo errado com ele? Teria feito alguma coisa que havia desagradado? Estava em dúvida entre o que diziam os atos sensuais da noite passada e as palavras geladas daquela tarde. Só tinha certeza que o certo a fazer era se afastar.


	4. Tefra

CAPÍTULO QUATRO – Cinzas

Como estaria seu amado de além-mar? Como estaria sua terra distante, alvo da suave brisa marítima, tão diferente do vento selvagem que castiga os pinheiros do norte do mundo? Como estaria o Santuário, a Pérola Branca do monte Hymettos, reluzente ao sol mediterrâneo? Não saberia dizer. Não sem estar lá para vivenciar a tudo.

Agora se encontrava sozinho em uma cabana de madeira esquecida na vastidão branca da neve canadense. A saudade apertava o peito, principalmente nas noites cinzentas, quando procurava as estrelas de sua terra em vão. Escondias pelas eternas nuvens, a luz fria dos pequenos pontos brilhantes acima não traziam notícias de seu amor do outro lado do Atlântico.

Os últimos dias da estação clara estavam se esvaindo rapidamente, dando lugar a uma penumbra assustadora, uma escuridão imparável que engole o mundo. E em seguida a única coisa que enxergava no horizonte era a luz fraca da cabana de seu novo mestre.

Alfhein havia enjoado da vida de Cavaleiro. Passara cinquenta anos a serviço da Deus, e nunca precisou entrar em batalha alguma para protegê-la, e começava a cansar daquela vida em uma casa de mármore no inferno grego. Não suportava aquele vento úmido e morno que soprava insistentemente do mar. Sentia falta de suas rajadas poderosas, que arrastavam árvores e homens pelas imensidões geladas.

E assim acabara por se aposentar. Havia deposto a Armadura de Lira, que haveria de ser usada por Orpheus. Porém haviam testes a serem feitos. Alfhein não se separaria tão facilmente de seu bem mais precioso. E os treinos seguiam.

Orpheus levantava cedo. Não sabia o quão cedo, afinal, o sol havia se esquecido daquela região, e não possuía relógio algum. Acordava com as batidas à porta, e o chamado do mestre.

- Acorde, garoto. Está na hora de alguns exercícios!

Gritava entusiasmado do lado de fora, mesmo com a maior das nevascas à suas costas. Afinal, Alfhein era uma pessoa boa, apesar de rígida. Simpático, com as bochechas sempre vermelhas sobre o bigode espesso, com um brilho vivo no olhar. Pelo menos era assim antes de conhecer o alcoolismo.

Sua recepção não fora muito calorosa. Alfhein foi busca-lo com o jipe na estação de trem de Salluit, a ponta de uma ferrovia que terminava no meio do nada, nas planícies do norte do Canadá. Não trocaram muitas palavras, mas Orpheus pôde perceber uma vontade de conversar muito grande, apesar de seu mestre não ser dado a conversas. Falava pouco, mas o que falava era sempre exato, na medida.

Porém, internamente, Alfhein sofria com uma guerra. Apesar de tudo sentia falta de sua vida de Cavaleiro. Afinal, desde que havia conseguido sua Armadura, era tudo o que fazia. Mas também se arrependia de seus anos no Santuário. Havia gastado cinquenta anos de sua vida protegendo alguém que sequer sabia se existia. Sentia que havia desperdiçado cinco décadas servindo a uma cortina!

Odiava o Santuário e tudo que dele emanava. "Ladrão de vidas!" praguejava quando sozinho. Proibia Orpheus de qualquer comentário sobre sua antiga casa, evitando as lembranças que seriam evocadas. Um ano se passou, e a presença de Orpheus tornava-se um desconforto apenas pela mera visão de sua pele bronzeada pelo mesmo sol que ardia sobre o mármore branco do Templo de Atena. Alfhein ficava cada vez mais distante.

E durante esses momentos de angústia, lembrou-se de uma velha conhecida. Escondida por anos debaixo do armário de seu quarto, Alfhein lembrou-se da antiga garrafa de genebra alemã que havia ganhado de presente por seus serviços prestados a um lenhador da região, quando este pediu sua ajuda para estocar madeira para o inverno vindouro.

Uma semana depois, seis garrafas idênticas chegaram no carregamento quinzenal de suprimentos, e os episódios de embriaguez se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes.

No início, seu mestre apenas bebia em sua cabana. Falava alto, excomungava o Santuário e a Deusa, chorava e quebrava coisas, para logo em seguida entoar um dos Hinos à Atena, decorados pelos Cavaleiros em elegia à protetora da justiça. Cantava emocionado, sobrepujando a força do vento que tentava abafar sua voz estridente.

Seus dias passavam monótonos, e Alfhein começava a ficar mais frio, como se cada vez mais se tornasse como uma das pedras da região. Começava a parecer mais com a própria terra em que pisava, árido, frio e estéril.

- Acorde, garoto. Está na hora.

Era assim que acordava Orpheus. Somente os Deuses sabiam como ele descobria a hora naquele lugar. Mas não tinha o mesmo ânimo de antes. Passava os exercícios com vagar, e grandes olheiras pendiam de seus olhos fundos.

E cada vez mais Orpheus pensava em Shiva e no Santuário. Sentia falta do som das ondas quebrando na praia, e do bosque verdejante de casa. Das mãos cálidas de seu amado, tão diferente do toque duro da neve em sua pele. Outro ano se passou, e sua tristeza crescia.

-o-o-o-

Naquela noite seu pesar chegaria ao limite, e pararia de crescer, dando lugar à raiva.

O vento uivava tresloucado pelas planícies áridas, entre os esparsos pinheiros mortos e as pedras afiadas. Da cabana de Alfhein os Hinos eram ouvidos. De seu dormitório, Orpheus podia ouvi-lo. Conhecia a letra, cantava junto, divertido, enquanto costurava as meias de treino. Porém começou a ouvir a voz mais alta, aproximando-se, até que parou subitamente. Batidas à porta.

- Abra, garoto. Preciso conversar contigo.

Orpheus levantou-se, tratando de abrir a porta rapidamente, afinal o mestre nunca fora à sua cabana àquela hora. Deveria estar precisando de ajuda.

Assim que as dobradiças rangeram, Alfhein desabou para dentro, carregando Orpheus sob seu corpanzil duro como aço, pressionando-o contra uma das paredes da pequena cabana.

- É você que eu quero.

Balbuciou o homem. O hálito de genebra era como uma aura pestilenta ao redor do mestre, que aumentava seu cosmo para sobrepujar o do discípulo, que automaticamente começava a esboçar uma reação.

- Mestre, o senhor está ébrio. Vá para sua casa, por favor.

Com um sonoro tapa Alfhein fê-lo calar-se, arrancando um fileta de sangue dos lábios de Orpheus.

- Nunca me diga o que fazer, moleque!

Urrou entre as faces transtornadas que fazia, uma mistura assustadora de ira, álcool e luxúria.

- Eu quero você!

E partiu mais uma vez para cima do garoto, esmagando-o com seu corpo maciço. As mãos ásperas corriam o torso de Orpheus com violência, machucando-o. Porém, empurrando o corpo do mestre, o menino resolver dar um fim naquilo.

- Chega! Saia daqui agora!

Decretou, apontando a porta aberta. O dedo em riste tremia de nervosismo, mas se mantinha firme em sua posição. O velho teve uma reação inusitada. Talvez pelo fato da bebida ainda estar fazendo seu efeito.

- Então você pensa que pode ter alguma opinião aqui, moleque?

Resmungou Alfhein entre gargalhadas sombrias. Agarrando Orpheus pelos cabelos, o virou de rosto para a parede, chegando seu próprio perto do dele. A barba mal feita roçava nas bochechas róseas do menino.

- Então você acha que vai voltar para sua terra se continuar agindo assim? Acha que voltará para aquele chiqueiro de mármore? Para seu amorzinho infantil? Ainda acha que ele irá esperar por um covarde, cercado de outros substitutos para seu brinquedo?

Balbuciava à sua orelha, prendendo Orpheus com seu corpo, uma parede intransponível. Porém as palavras que escutava doíam mais do que qualquer golpe físico. Poderia sentir o casaco de seu mestre, úmido de neve, molhando suas vestes. A túnica que usava na cabana aquecida não o protegeria do selvagem sobre si.

- Bom. Era isso mesmo que eu queria: silêncio.

Puxou-o pelo braço e jogou-o sobre a cama, retirando o casaco pesado. Orpheus chorava, mas se mantinha impassível. Não daria a alegria de seu sofrimento àquele monstro.

-o-o-o-

Sentado em frente à janela, esperava pela aurora. Em vão, pois o próximo amanhecer demoraria meses a chegar. Nos braços nus as marcas que seu mestre havia deixado com sua força violenta. Suas costas, levemente expostas pela curva da túnica, ostentavam arranhões e hematomas deixados pelo furor do homem.

Pelo rosto vermelho desciam as lágrimas, deixando um caminho salgado por onde passavam. Aquelas não eram as primeiras, e com certeza não seriam as últimas. A escuridão tomava conta da noite, e o vento havia parado. Uma trégua para o menino, que olhava pela primeira vez para uma estrela desde que chegara àqueles círculos do mundo.

Vega brilhava quase que sozinha no céu negro. Lembrava-se das aulas de astronomia, que agora pareciam distantes, um eco de eras etéreas. E assim lembrava-se da distância que o separava de Shiva.

"- Serão dez mil quilômetros de viagem, pequeno. Tem certeza de que vai aguentar?

Perguntou Ástonos, o motorista do Santuário, enquanto o levava para o aeroporto Eleftherios. Orpheus conhecia praticamente todos os empregados do lugar onde morava, mas era em Ástonos em que confiava mais. Sempre o chamara assim, 'Pequeno'. Fora a primeira pessoa com quem teve contato nesta nova vida, com apenas seis anos de idade.

Se iria aguentar dez mil quilômetros de viagem? Poderia aguentar um milhão de quilômetros, contanto que tivesse a certeza de voltar. Qual seria a diferença se ficasse a um ou a dez mil, se não poderia vê-lo em nenhuma das hipóteses?

- Sim, irei aguentar.

Respondeu ao motorista, não tendo coragem de olhar seus olhos pelo retrovisor, preferindo mostrar o rosto úmido de lágrimas ao sol do começo da tarde grega. Sabia que em momentos ele iria encontrar sua carta sobre a cama. Talvez a tempo de ver seu carro partir do Santuário. Mas não. Não havia chegado a tempo. Nem palavra, nem gesto, nem imagem para lembrar. Arrependia-se de não tê-lo beijado antes. Agora anelava por qualquer lembrança dele."

-o-o-o-

De alguma maneira todas as coisas pareciam ter adoecido para Shiva. As árvores tinham perdido seu verde, o mar perdido seu brilho, e a vida, seu sentido. Jym havia se afastado, e Shiva continuava a viver no Santuário. Suas aulas com Shaka se tornaram cada vez mais raras, e o contato entre os dois havia praticamente desaparecido. E Orpheus nunca fizera tanta falta. Na verdade, os dois, desde seu primeiro encontro, nunca ficaram separados por mais de alguns dias.

Mal sabia ele que o mesmo sentimento era sentido do outro lado do mar, no ciclo eterno de uma noite e um dia por ano, rotina do ártico. O fim da tarde era o pior momento do dia, quando o sol se escondia por trás da terra, deixando o céu vermelho, quando ele sentava-se em uma das pedras para observar o ocaso.

Nestas ocasiões lembrava-se da época em que saíam dos treinos e não tinham mais afazeres, e passavam o resto da tarde passeando pelo Santuário, até se deitarem exaustos sobre algum gramado, a esperar pelo pôr-do-sol. Mas não mais. Uma sombra pairava sobre as pedras alvas do "ladrão de vidas".

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro apareciam em público cada vez menos, salvo ocasiões formais, se tornando uma lenda para os novos Cavaleiros, que não eram poucos àquela época. O Grande Mestre havia ordenado a todos os aprendizes que terminassem seus treinamentos no Santuário, retornando imediatamente do exterior.

Shiva, ao ouvir estas notícias, ficou eufórico. Porém, ao tentar falar com Sagita sobre o assunto, soube que Orpheus iria permanecer no Canadá, assim como alguns outros que ainda não haviam obtido suas Armaduras. Seu instrutor não havia permitido sua volta.

E a cada dia sua solidão aumentava. Reencontrara amigos que haviam sido mandados para diversas partes do mundo. Mas aquele que mais desejava não estava ali. Apesar das novas companhias, Shiva se isolava cada vez mais. Até que Shaka resolver por um fim naquilo.

- Preciso falar com você, Shiva.

Falou o mestre após uma aula na qual Shiva estava excepcionalmente desfocado.

- Sim?

Respondeu o menino, indolente. Não queria ouvir o que seu professor tinha para lhe falar. Sua traição tocara sua alma tão profundamente que seu mestre havia sido apagado de seu coração. Shaka não mereceria mais sua atenção.

- Compreendo que não me perdoe. Compreendo a raiva que sente, mas...

- Não! Você não sabe! Você não compreende nada. Nada além de treinos, e espiritualidade, e técnicas de combate e dessa maldita frieza desumana que insiste em cultivar em si e em mim mesmo!

Shiva sentiu como se outra pessoa falasse por ele. Jamais pensaria que pudesse interromper um Cavaleiro de Ouro, quanto menos gritar ofensas a ele. Estavam sozinhos nos Jardins. Shaka era uma estátua impassível, inatingido pelas palavras de seu aluno.

- Mas acho injustificável o que estás fazendo com o teu potencial. Se estiveres irado, desconta a raiva em mim, e não em teu futuro...

Virgem havia retomado do ponto onde fora interrompido como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido, antes de ser novamente detido por Shiva.

- Você não pensa isto! Você é o maior bastardo egoísta que eu jamais vi! Pare de me ignorar! Aja como um maldito humano uma vez em sua vida. Você não é o mártir que prega ser; seu nome precede sua figura, mas todos desconhecem o monstro que Shaka de Virgem pode ser!

- Quero que vejas que fiz isto para te transformar no melhor entre os melhores. E precisava de toda a tua atenção para os treinamentos. Não poderia te concentrar com um romance em tua vida.

- E o que diabos o fez pensar que eu queria ser o melhor entre os melhores? Não passou por sua cabeça que eu ficaria mais feliz se eu estivesse com que eu quisesse estar, ao invés de entrar em uma disputa sem sentido para saber quem seria o maior desgraçado desprovido de amor-próprio, capaz de se matar por um mero capricho da Deusa? Eu não quero ser você!

Lágrimas afloravam dos olhos do garoto. O que mais lhe incomodava era a estoicidade de Shaka, que não reagia mesmo quando as ofensas eram absurdamente acintosas. Ninguém jamais havia falado com aquelas palavras contra algum Cavaleiro de Ouro e sobrevivido. Um silêncio breve e angustiante precedeu a voz distante de Shaka.

- Seu dever aqui não é ser feliz. Seu dever é proteger a Deusa que rege este Santuário, doando sua vida se for necessário.

A frieza com que estas frases deixaram a boca de seu professor assombraram Shiva. Mas pela primeira vez ele pôde reconhecer algo a mais na entonação de Shaka. O tom gelado envolvia um sentimento quase imperceptível. Mais um silêncio, desta vez de ponderação mútua. Shiva analisava as palavras que ouviu. Shaka analisava as palavras que disse. Ambos chegaram à mesma conclusão: algo estava sendo dito involuntariamente.

- Conte-me. Qual foi a sua história? Quem era o SEU amor?

Shaka estava se odiando. Anos de treinamento, e uma pequeníssima brecha fez seu escudo impenetrável subitamente inútil. Shiva se mostrara realmente um bom discípulo. Virgem sentiu-se subitamente cansado, como se carregasse o mundo às costas durante muito tempo. Havia postergado aquele momento por tempo demais.

O sol dourava os Jardins da Casa de Virgem, lançando os raios oblíquos do fim de tarde sobre as peônias multicoloridas, as petúnias, os lótus e a frondosa flamboyant que lançava sombras suaves sobre o local de estudo. Não cultivava rosas em respeito ao morador da última casa.

- Sente-se.

"Rameswaran, Índia.

Um garoto de longos cabelos loiros medita em um dos salões do templo Ramanathaswamy, entoando um mantra baixinho, que ecoa pelas paredes de pedra clara. O menino tem o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, mas mantém os olhos fechados.

Escurece na ilha, e a noite encontra o sol poente no horizonte. Um silêncio desconfortável se abate sobre a construção antiga. O som do mantra foi absorvido pelas pedras, e agora o salão se encontra quieto. A imponente estátua de Buda é iluminada por duas velas, uma de cada lado. Um resto de incenso arde à frente do altar.

Passos desesperados são ouvidos no corredor do lado de fora do aposento. Shaka sabe quem é. A pesada porta de madeira adornada com peças de bronze é aberta por mãos frágeis.

As pequenas passadas, agora mais calmas, soam altíssimas no salão, quebrando o silêncio quase que sagrado. O menino de cabelos curtos e negros como a noite sem estrela atravessa a pequena distância que separa os dois.

Sentando ao lado do loiro, o garoto fica na posição de lótus, fechando os olhos. Pequenas gotas deixam seus olhos amendoados, rolando pelo rosto iluminado pela luz das velas minguantes.

- Os monges falaram que iria partir daqui. É verdade?

Falou o moreno, sem abrir os olhos. As palavras saíam forçadas, como se não quisesse fazer aquela pergunta. Um silêncio se seguiu.

- Sim.

Ao ouvir a resposta, as lágrimas do menino aumentaram de intensidade. Seu rosto juvenil se contorceu em uma rápida expressão de dor. Respirou fundo, segurou o choro.

- E para onde vai?

Mais um silêncio caiu sobre ambos.

- Grécia. Serei o guardião da Deusa.

O lábio inferior tremia, fazendo força para não cair em prantos.

- E você voltará?

Perguntou choroso. Uma vela se extinguiu, e Buda ficou sombrio. Desta vez o silêncio foi mais longo, como se ninguém quisesse saber da resposta. Shaka abriu a boca para falar, mas teve que fazer força para fazer com que as palavras saíssem.

- Eu não sei.

A última chama hesitou por um momento, bruxuleante, mas se manteve firme.

- Não chore por mim, Rudra.

Falou o loiro, sério como só ele podia ser.

- Não estou chorando por você. Estou chorando por nós.

Declarou o outro garoto. Rudra levantou-se, olhando uma última vez para Shaka. Engoliu as lágrimas, enxugou o rosto, e, sem despedidas, saiu pela porta.

Momentos depois uma figura apareceu no salão.

- Está na hora, Shaka. Vamos?

Era a primeira vez que via Shion. Sentia uma paz extrema quando estava com ele, mas nem mesmo o Grande Mestre poderia aplacar a solidão que tomaria a vida do virginiano.

- Sim mestre.

Levantou de onde estava, deixando para trás as pedras trincadas pela ira de Shaka. O local virou um ponto de orações, onde o homem mais próximo de Deus havia meditado antes de partir para Hymettos.

Estava no porto, enquanto os estivadores moviam sua pequena bagagem para dentro do navio que o levaria até a Grécia. Abaixou-se e tocou o chão com a testa, em reverência à sua preciosa terra.

Subiu a rampa de madeira, que foi retirada para que o navio pudesse zarpar. Postou-se na amurada, olhando a pequena multidão que jogava coroa de flores em sua homenagem. Até que o viu. Os olhos escuros como os cabelos brilhavam entre as pessoas, clamando por ele. Não acenou. Tampouco chorou. Havia se conformado. O fim de sua vida estava ali."

Shiva estava assombrado. Jamais esperava ouvir qualquer palavra sobre o passado de Shaka, menos ainda a história toda de seu professor. Uma tristeza caiu sobre ele, junto com uma piedade que jamais pensou que poderia sentir por um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não sabia o que fazer. Shaka havia contado sua história sem qualquer alteração na voz, todos os sentimentos suprimidos com maestria, mas mesmo assim Shiva podia sentir a dor do garoto que abandonou seu amor em uma terra distante.

- Agora o compreendo, mestre. O compreendo, mas não o perdoo. Estarei presente em nossas lições matutinas na segunda-feira.

-o-o-o-

As lições nos Jardins da Casa de Virgem voltaram a ocorrer, mas não com a mesma frequência de antes. A confiança cega de Shiva em Shaka deixou de existir, dando lugar a um entendimento respeitoso estritamente acadêmico.

Depois da noite que passaram juntos, Shiva e Jym apenas se encontravam aleatoriamente pelo Santuário, trocando nada mais que olhares desconfortáveis, e um distanciamento silencioso cresceu entre os dois.

A vida no Santuário, porém, seguia, e o tempo foi mitigando as feridas em ambos os lados. As flores desabrochavam no jardim perene de Virgem, e as árvores se alterava com a beleza de cada estação. Porém, mesmo cercado de beleza e conhecimento, Shiva não conseguia ser pleno.

Tinha o costume de deixar o Santuário e ir até o Pireu, tomando um ônibus que atravessava a cidade. Parava à beira do porto, olhando o mar cintilando sob o sol. Há dois anos e meio esperava que o Egeu trouxesse notícias do outro continente, mas as ondas apenas marulhavam tristes, lamentando a falta de boas novas. A brisa cálida também fazia silêncio, respeitando a tristeza carregada pelo Cavaleiro de Pavão.

Havia recebido a permissão de mudar-se para o vilarejo ao lado do Santuário, e passava mais tempo em Atenas do que na vila. Voltava para casa apenas para os estudos com Shaka, cada vez menos frequentes. Vagava sem rumo pelo cais, remoendo a saudade e a incerteza. Estaria bem? Haveria se tornado um Cavaleiro? Haveria se esquecido dele? A dúvida doía mais do que a falta.


	5. Augi

CAPÍTULO CINCO – Aurora

Aquela noite maldita não tinha mais fim. Já cobria o céu há seis meses e o sol ainda não retornara de seu exílio, depois de haver brilhado por um semestre inteiro, chegando próximo do horizonte sem jamais esconder-se nele. As visitas de seu mestre ficavam cada vez mais frequentes. Antes somente quando Alfhein ficava muito embriagado, mas nas últimas semanas os ataques do velho passaram a ser semanais. Orpheus não aguentava mais. Precisava sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, quaisquer que fossem as consequências. Estava desesperado.

Tão desesperado que decidiu que acabaria naquela mesma noite. Alfhein entoava seus Hinos tristonhos em sua cabana. O céu estava claro, e podia-se ver a belíssima aurora boreal, em tons de verde e rosa sobre a terra gelada. Não havia vento, mas estava muito frio. Orpheus se preparava para as batidas à porta. Não sabia porque se dava ao trabalho de bater.

Ouvira os passos na neve, cambaleantes, pesados, um presságio de dor e agonia. O garoto vestia sua leve armadura de treinamento, a melhor proteção que havia conseguido. Três batidas na madeira clara da porta. Não houve resposta.

- Hei, garoto, abra esta porta antes que eu a derrube.

Silêncio. Alfhein estava começando a se enfurecer. Orpheus não o via, mas podia ter certeza do que acontecia do outro lado da lâmina de madeira que o separava de seu algoz. Batidas, desta vez com a mão fechada. Em vão.

- Abra, moleque!

Orpheus se concentrava, a ponto de explodir seu cosmo. Em um instante a porta veio abaixo, mostrando Alfhein parado entre os batentes, com a noite às suas costas. Usava um casaco grosso impermeável, e suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas. As mãos se crisparam quando viu que seu aluno estava preparado para a batalha.

- Então se acha na posição de me enfrentar, pivete? Pois vou lhe dar uma lição.

A ira era cuspida junto com as palavras. Assim que acabou de falar, arrancou seu casaco, partindo para cima do discípulo. Orpheus não permitiu. Mais rápido do que Alfhein arrebatara a porta, o menino explodiu seu cosmo irado. Quem visse o brilho da explosão poderia facilmente confundi-lo com um reflexo terrestre da aurora no céu. Uma aura verde tomou a cabana e seus arredores, lançando Alfhein para a neve lá fora. O professor caiu de costas, arrastando um amontoado de gelo.

- Maldito!

Gritou, levantando-se e correndo na direção de seu aluno. Desnorteado pela bebida, não percebeu o quanto o cosmo de Orpheu havia aumentado. O garoto esperava à porta da cabana. O velho avançou, desferindo um soco tão rápido quanto o bote de uma serpente, atingindo o rosto de Orpheus de raspão e abrindo um pequeno corte em sua bochecha esquerda. Mas, apesar de ter sido acertado pelo golpe, ele não ficou parado. Girou o corpo rapidamente, e segurou o poderoso braço de Alfhein com as duas mãos.

O velho estava pasmo. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele garoto conseguira desviar de um golpe seu, e ainda tinha a ousadia de tentar detê-lo.

- Está na hora de eu ir, mestre. Adeus.

Fria foi a despedida entre os dois. Os olhos azuis de Alfhein estavam arregalados ante o controle de Orpheus.

- Acorde Noturno!

Dos dedos de Orpheus finas cordas brilhantes partiram, envolvendo o corpo de Alfhein. Antes que o mestre percebesse, estava sendo atacado com sua própria técnica. Seu corpo sofria com as cordas, que lhe cortavam a carne como navalhas quentes, profundas e doloridas. Em seus últimos momentos de consciência, Alfhein escutava uma leve música, notas etéreas vindas de não se sabe onde, o som claro de uma Lira ressoando na noite gelada. Era o sinal. O garoto merecia sua armadura.

-o-o-o-

Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que ainda não estava livre. "Busque o que é seu", sussurrava a mesma voz, que o impelia para longe daquele lugar. Orpheus sabia o que procurava, mas não sabia onde poderia ser achado. Há dez anos Alfhein havia decidido guardar o precioso tesouro longe da vista de qualquer um, por mais isolado que estivesse. Escolheu como esconderijo a Cratera Couture, local do Lago Gouture, no coração da província de Quebec, no norte do Canadá. Todas as adversidades, porém, estavam contra Orpheus. Estava no inverno canadense, no período de escuridão, e jamais havia estado no lago antes.

Não era uma situação fácil. O vilarejo Salluit, o traço de civilização mais próximo, estava a cento e cinquenta quilômetros de distância, e não poderia pedir ajuda. Mas Orpheus não estava preocupado. A mesma força que o impelia lhe ditava a direção a seguir; apesar do frio e da escuridão, ele sentia o elo que o ligava à sua Armadura.

O caminho foi árduo. O frio cortante atravessava sua roupa, e a neve recomeçara a cair. Perdera a conta de quantos dias andou, sobrevivendo de doações de pequenas aldeias, enregelado até os ossos. Montanhas, vales, florestas. O terreno conspirava contra sua jornada. Mas, estoicamente, atravessou todas as barreiras. Chegou às margens do Lago Gouture, contemplando suas margens rochosas encravadas em uma antiquíssima cratera perdida no meio do nada.

Sentia a água gelada bater nas botas de couro. A noite estava mais escura do que nunca, mas Orpheus conseguiu ver, no fundo do lago, o reflexo prateado de algo. Sabia o que estava lá em baixo. Sentia-se como se sempre soubesse onde estava. Sentou-se nas margens do lago, vendo os últimos traços da aurora dissiparem-se no ar. Ao seu redor, o vento, personagem constante durante todo o inverno, havia amainado, apenas sussurrando contra as árvores cobertas de neve.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, saboreando a sensação de estar tão próximo de seu objetivo. O frio, a noite absoluta, a voz do vento. Em pouquíssimas horas pôde perceber a claridade aumentando no leste. Primeiro tons de azul, que se transmutaram em cinza, que, por sua vez, se transformaram em uma centena de matizes de rosa e lilás, até que, triunfante, o amarelo-dourado reinou sobre as terras.

A superfície do lago refletia todas as cores do amanhecer na companhia dos reflexos metálicos da caixa no leito rochoso, selada por anos sob as águas sobrenaturais da cratera. Um sorriso enfim lhe passou pelo rosto. Os dias de avanço penoso contra as mais duras intempéries valeram a pena. Mas o sorriso foi breve, logo dando lugar a uma expressão de dúvida. Como iria retirar a armadura da água congelante?

Olhava fixamente para o tesouro submerso. Uma corrente de energia passava por ele, expulsando o frio da aurora e injetando uma vontade represada, detida apenas pela barreira física de seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, outro som, além do vento, começava a soar pela região. Um som baixo, grave, porém com uma força gigantesca. Sentia o ar vibrando ao seu redor, mais do que o som.

Aos poucos a sensação ia aumentando, se tornando um ressoar metálico, como se um enorme diapasão vibrasse, com sua haste presa no fundo do lago, precisamente onde a caixa estava. A caixa, por sua vez, emanava uma aura prateada, e Orpheus percebeu que era a própria Armadura que ressoava à sua vontade, em harmonia com seu desejo de possuí-la.

Fechou os olhos, equalizando seu próprio cosmo com a poderosa vibração. Conseguia sentir as peças de metal conversando com sua energia, em total acordo. Sentia o toque de cada parte da Armadura sobre seu corpo, as amarras de couro, as placas de metal celeste, o retinir suave das peças contra sua pele. O cosmo queimava forte, como jamais havia ardido antes.

Orpheus abriu os olhos. Assentada sobre seu corpo, como que desenhada para si, a Armadura de Lira ressoava junto com o cosmo de seu novo senhor. O metal macio acariciava sua pele, as tiras de couro firmemente presas em seu corpo, mantendo cada peça em seu devido lugar. Estavam ambos alegres, Orpheus e a Armadura. Estavam, enfim, juntos.

-o-o-o-

- E nem um centavo a mais!

Shiva se encontrava em uma feira de rua em Atenas. Regateava o preço de um quilo de tomates há mais de vinte minutos, achando o preço cobrado pelo vendedor um absurdo.

- Por um acaso pareço um turco, para você me extorquir desta maneira? Seria mais barato eu ir até a Itália e colher eu mesmo estes benditos tomates!

Os gritos em grego enchiam a feira, tanto do lado dos consumidores quanto dos vendedores. Peixes, carnes, ervas, frutas e legumes davam aroma e sabor à feira, e Shiva descobria o quão restaurador um passeio por lá poderia ser.

- Ótimo, senhor. Quer que eu lhe chame um táxi para ir até o aeroporto? Estes frutos foram colhidos dos melhores tomateiros de Atenas! São selecionados manualmente, valem seu peso em ouro!

Os olhos do vendedor brilhavam com a habilidade de pechinchar de Shiva. Não estavam perfeitas, mas o tempo estava demonstrando um ótimo regateador, e logo seria equiparado às lendárias viúvas atenienses e seus descontos humilhantes.

- Pagarei este preço se eles forem para a panela sozinhos e acenderem o fogo por si próprios. Vou fazer molho com eles, não pendurá-los em minha parede para minhas visitas admirarem. Tire pelo menos mais uma dracma deste valor e poderemos começar a conversar.

Shiva ria por dentro. Sabia que eram realmente os melhores tomates de toda a cidade, com seu sabor e texturas famosos nas mesas da capital. Mas a diversão, sua e do vendedor, estava garantida pela manhã inteira.

- Uma dracma? Desculpe-me, senhor, mas dê seu lugar para outro cliente. Se eu tirar mais meia dracma estarei no prejuízo. E quem irá sustentar meus filhos? O senhor, que tirou uma dracma inteira do meu salário?

Ele agora fazia cara de quem iria chorar. Não havia mais clientes na barraca, e era sabido que o vendedor morava com a mãe em um bairro de classe média, com, no máximo, um gato para criar.

- Não faça drama, Giorges, e me dê os tomates por este preço mesmo. Mas escolha os melhores!

Shiva cedeu. Tinha que preparar o almoço e correr de volta para o Santuário para as aulas com Shaka.

- Já? Mas ainda estão tão caros... Na semana passada o senhor aguentou mais dez minutos. Tem certeza de que o preço já está justo o suficiente?

Giorges troçou. Shiva devolvera o sorriso a ele. O vendedor era um moço atraente, com cerca de vinte anos, dentes alvíssimos e olhos da cor do Egeu.

- Tenho sim. Preciso almoçar mais cedo, e não tenho mais tempo para ficar dinheiro de seu bolso. Até a próxima semana, Giorges.

Shiva pagou pelos tomates e despediu-se do rapaz, que lhe falou quando ia embora.

- Teremos as tâmaras de que tanto gosta na semana que vem. E elas estarão caríssimas!

Shiva apenas riu, apertando o passo. Subia a rua estreita que partia da base do monte Hymettos e que o circundava até a entrada do Santuário, toda ela em aclive. E esta sempre era a pior parte. Não que ele cansasse, mas boa parte do acesso tinha vista para o bosque. Havia sempre uma ponta de dor na visão daquelas árvores, e por mais que ele tentasse, um desejo incontrolável de autoflagelo guiava seus olhos para o bosque.

"- Aquela é uma oliveira, a mais afastada das outras. É a árvore mais antiga do Santuário inteiro. Dizem que ela foi plantada ali pela própria Atena, como um sinal de que aqui seria erguido o seu maior templo.

Era sempre ele quem dava as lições. Ser discípulo prioritário de Shaka havia lhe ensinado muito sobre vários assuntos. E História e Mitologia não eram os menores de seus conhecimentos.

- Se plantarmos uma oliveira aqui, podemos construir um templo para nós dois?

E, apesar de seus esforços, Orpheus sempre tinha alguma pergunta que o deixava sem resposta.

- Por que iríamos querer um templo? Não podemos, não somos deuses para sermos venerados.

Recostado em uma das pedras da clareira onde passavam suas horas de folga, Shiva tentava entender o amigo.

- Não, não para sermos venerados, mas para lembrar o que somos. Juntos. Unidos podemos ser um deus, quem sabe até digno de adoração. Será que podemos?

Orpheus divagava, os olhos vidrados na árvore centenária. Pela primeira vez Shiva não entendia sobre o que o outro falava. Ainda eram jovens, e não conseguiam entender o que falavam, muitas vezes aparentemente sem sentido. Sentiam muito mais do que realmente entendiam."

- Agora eu compreendo.

Murmurou quando viu, da estrada, a imponente oliveira.

-o-o-o-

O Aeroporto Internacional de Ottawa estava lotado. Uma nevasca mantinha as aeronaves no solo, atrasando incontáveis voos. Crianças choravam no saguão enquanto seus pais aguardavam a partida dos aviões, atrasados há mais de quinze horas. Porém, no meio da multidão desgastada pela espera, havia uma partícula de serenidade: Orpheus estava sentado sobre a caixa metálica que encerrava um tesouro. O olhar perdido na neve que rugia do lado de fora, que o fazia recordar o tempo de treinamento no ermo canadense.

Imaginava como estaria o Santuário após tanto tempo. O exílio no gelo o havia isolado de toda informação que viesse de fora do mundo da neve que passara a habitar. Não tinha conhecimento sobre a crise que se abatera sobre sua casa do outro lado do Atlântico. Sentia apenas a angústia de ter seu voo atrasado por uma maldita tempestade de neve. Enquanto aguardava, jurava a si mesmo que jamais visitaria um país que nevasse depois daquele momento.

Pela primeira vez na vida vestia calças jeans e uma camiseta, compradas na primeira parada feita pelo ônibus que se dirigia a Ottawa. Os olhares curiosos caíam sobre suas vestes e a caixa de metal que trazia às costas, o que fez Orpheus sentir certa urgência em se misturar com o resto das pessoas.

Por sorte, junto com seus pertences, havia trazido a documentação internacional para o trânsito de Cavaleiros, junto com o cartão corporativo do Santuário, roubados dos aposentos de seu mestre, assim que sua fuga fora planejada. Seria o suficiente para comprar sua passagem de volta para a Grécia sem a necessidade de um passaporte. Além disto, agradecia todos os dias por Tremy insistir nas aulas de inglês enquanto estava no Santuário. Haviam salvado sua vida nestes confins do mundo.

Uma das crianças que brincavam de pegar nos salões apinhados do aeroporto se deu conta do estranho objeto que o rapaz trazia consigo. Estacou à sua frente, de olhos arregalados olhando a lira em alto relevo entalhada no metal.

- Moço, o que é isto aí?

Perguntou o menino, mostrando-se o mais corajoso entre seus curiosos novos amigos. Os outros garotos o observavam de longe, esperando para ver qual seria a reação do homem. Orpheus levou um tempo para perceber que o pequeno falava com ele, tão perdido em devaneio estava.

- Ah, isto? Bem... não sei se posso lhe falar...

Brincou com a seriedade do assunto. Pelas leis do Santuário, Cavaleiros em missões externas eram estritamente proibidos de comentar sobre qualquer assunto interno. Mas que mal uma criança poderia fazer? Atiçou sua curiosidade, vendo seus olhos se abrirem ainda mais.

- Por favor, moço. Juro que não vou contar pra ninguém!

A excitação do garoto lhe pareceu cômica. Aproximou-se dele e falou mais baixo.

- Jura que não contará nem para eles?

Orpheus apontou para o pequeno grupo de meninos que os espiava por detrás de um dos bancos. Ao se verem apontados pelo rapaz, se encolheram instintivamente atrás de sua muralha de plástico e metal.

- Juro!

Percebia-se que pequeno iria explodir a qualquer momento. Juraria não comer mais doces pelo resto da vida se fosse preciso. A caixa lhe instigava uma curiosidade quase sobrenatural. O Cavaleiro se aproximou ainda mais e sussurrou para o menino.

- Isto é uma armadura mágica, que dá poderes a quem a veste. Estava guardada no fundo de um lago no meio das terras congeladas no norte, e era protegida por um poderoso Cavaleiro da Deusa Atena.

A cada palavra os olhos infantis brilhavam cada vez mais. Sua boca abriu-se, revelando a falta dos dois dentes da frente. Havia recebido material fantástico para ficar maravilhado até o fim de sua infância.

- Uaaaau...

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes de virar-se e sair correndo em direção aos amigos, que logo o cercaram, instigando-o a falar. Mas, conforme havia prometido, não disse uma palavra sequer, virando-se e piscando para Orpheus, que lhe respondeu com o mesmo gesto. Sorria sozinho com a cena, esquecido momentaneamente da neve intransigente lá fora.

-o-o-o-

Com esse dinheiro posso comprar uma passagem para a Síria e comer quantas tâmaras eu quiser! Deitado nos jardins do sultão!

Shiva falava e gesticulava como um dos próprios vendedores da feira de rua. Estava aprendendo os modos com os comerciantes e com os clientes, e a cada compra aquilo ficava mais divertido. Giorges sorria com seus dentes perfeitos, cercado por suas frutas e ervas aromáticas.

- A Síria não tem um sultão, e, se tivesse, eu compraria as tâmaras direto do jardim dele. E sairiam quatro vezes mais caras que estas! Veja, senhor, sinta sua textura, seu aroma. São as melhores frutas que o oriente pode produzir, com os melhores preços da feira!

Discutiam há quase uma hora, e o preço baixara quase nada neste meio tempo. Giorges havia preparado argumentos durante a semana toda, e Shiva começava a ficar sem recursos para regatear. Sobraram-lhe apenas as bravatas. Mas como era divertido ficar ali, ao sol cálido de um dia de primavera, rodeado dos mais agradáveis odores e observando a bela figura de Giorges lhe sorrindo. Era um êxtase para todos os sentidos.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas me dê apenas cinco, ao invés de oito. Essas tâmaras murcharão antes de alguém compra-las.

Shiva sempre acabava cedendo no final. Apesar de saber os truques do mercado, faltava-lhe a experiência de mercador. Mas não fazia pelo dinheiro. Apenas o sorriso do jovem já compensava a extorsão.

- Vou lhe dar as oito, para provar que são as melhores de toda a feira. Depois que provar estas frutas, jamais irá compra-las em outro lugar.

Giorges mantinha o eterno sorriso entre os lábios. Desde o momento que via Shiva até ele desaparecer na curva do monte Hymettos, mostrava os belos dentes em uma alegria verdadeira.

- Desde quando faz isso, Giorges?

Perguntou, mudando de assunto. Pela primeira vez conversavam sobre outra coisa que não fosse o preço de alguma mercadoria.

- Há quinze anos, senhor.

Respondeu o vendedor enquanto embalava os frutos em um saco de papel.

- Ora, por favor, sou um cliente, não seu pai, portanto pare de ficar me chamando de senhor. Além do mais, sou mais novo que você.

Shiva contava o dinheiro enquanto falava, as moedas prateadas cintilando sob o sol límpido.

- Desculpe, mas... não sei qual é seu nome.

Fazia sentido. Desde que começara a fazer compras na feira, apenas havia perguntado o nome do vendedor, mas jamais dissera o seu. Teria sido falta de educação?

- Pode me chamar de Shiva, por favor.

Pegou as frutas que o outro lhe estendia, e, com a outra mão, deu-lhe o dinheiro. Por um instante os dedos de ambos se tocaram, em um momento que durou décimos de segundo e, ao mesmo tempo, uma eternidade. Shiva pôde sentir a pele macia tocando seus dedos calejados, e, por um instante, sentiu vergonha de sua mão áspera e rude contra aquela tão suave, treinada para acariciar os mais perfeitos frutos.

- O-obrigado.

Por um momento o sorriso de Giorges hesitou. Shiva sentiu as bochechas incendiarem-se e, esboçando um agradecimento, marchou para a estrada, esmagando inconscientemente o saco de tâmaras em sua mão.

-o-o-o-

- Atenção senhores passageiros do voo 7792 da Alitália com destino a Atenas, favor se dirigirem ao portão de embarque.

A voz no autofalante do aeroporto soou aos ouvidos dos passageiros como um milagre. Há dezenove horas a neve e o vento impediam qualquer aeronave de decolar, e, com a graça dos Deuses, o voo da Alitália seria o primeiro a deixar o Canadá.

Após alguns atrasos durante o raio-X de sua bagagem, devidamente resolvidos com a apresentação dos documentos carimbados com o símbolo do Santuário, finalmente embarcara na aeronave cheia. Mesmo com os passes especiais, a Armadura deveria permanecer no compartimento de cargas, sendo impossível trata-la como bagagem de mão. Após tanto tempo lhe fazendo companhia no aeroporto abarrotado, sentia-se solitário sem ela.

Doze horas e quarenta minutos de viagem pela frente. Lembrou-se de Ástonos, perguntando-lhe se iria aguentar a viagem até o Canadá. Havia aguentado, e agora, finalmente, retornava para casa. Seu assento ficava no lado da janela, próximo ao meio do avião. Dois bancos à frente sentava-se o menino que havia conhecido no saguão, junto com sua mãe. Ele logo se voltou para trás e deu uma piscadela para Orpheus, confirmando que seu segredo estava seguro com ele. O Cavaleiro piscou de volta, como se agradecesse ao garoto por sua lealdade. Ainda sorria quando dois homens surgiram no corredor ao seu lado. Vestiam ternos escuros e não traziam bagagem de mão. Surpreendentemente um deles falou com Orpheus.

- Cavaleiro de Prata da Constelação de lira?

A pergunta lhe pegou tão desprevenido que não conseguiu responder de imediato. Alguns instantes se passaram antes que pudesse dizer algo.

- Ham... sim, sou eu. Por que?

Orpheus viu os homens retirarem algo do bolso interno do paletó negro. Algo como carteira, mas sem documentos ou dinheiro nelas. Ao invés disso, um símbolo gravado no metal era ostentado à sua frente. O mesmo símbolo que constava em seus próprios documentos.

- Agentes especiais de segurança do Santuário. O senhor está sob custódia acusado de assassínio e traição. Por favor, não tente nenhuma reação.


	6. Khromata

CAPÍTULO SEIS – Khromata

As televisões do mundo inteiro sintonizavam o mesmo canal. Ao vivo, uma transmissão vinda do Japão prendia os olhos de todos os continentes.

- Olhe lá, querido!

Uma senhora, com os olhos vidrados no aparelho, chamava pelo marido. O som de suas palavras saiu pela janela, ganhando o vilarejo. Era uma das poucas casas que mantinha um televisor na vila Athinai, e toda a vizinhança se apinhava na sala para assistir o maior evento do século, como prometiam os comerciais.

- Quem é aquele Cavaleiro? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes...

As vozes se misturavam. Um Cavaleiro desconhecido havia invadido o Torneio Galáctico disposto a roubar a Armadura de Sagitário, o prêmio do campeonato organizado pela Fundação Graad. Autodenominava-se Ikki, o Cavaleiro de Fênix, e era acompanhado de Cavaleiros negros, de aparência sinistra.

- Será que o Santuário está sabendo disto tudo?

Os moradores do vilarejo que ficava dentro das muralhas dentro do Santuário sabiam as histórias que lá se passavam. Desde a traição de Aioros, a tentativa de assassinato da Deusa, a entrega das Armaduras, tudo era motivo de alvoroço na aldeia, que acompanhava o quotidiano do vizinho como se morassem ao lado de Hollywood. Mal sabiam eles que o Santuário já estava entrando em ação contra a Fundação.

A televisão estava ligada a um pequeno gerador a diesel e mostrava as imagens ao vivo dentro da sala do Grande Mestre. Por detrás da máscara, Saga maquinava um plano de reaver a Armadura e liquidar com a 'falsa' Deusa, mantendo a soberania do Santuário a qualquer custo.

Através da tela reconhecia alguns de seus discípulos, que haviam treinado no Santuário e até alguns que haviam conseguido suas Armaduras longe da Grécia, e que agora, levianamente, competiam no torneio. Seiya de Pégasus, Jabu de Unicórnio, Hyoga, o discípulo renegado de Camus, Shun, o aluno afeminado de Albion, e o odioso Shiryu, discípulo único do Velho. Alguém deveria pagar por sua traição, antes que sua própria farsa fosse descoberta.

-o-o-o-

Foi a viagem mais longa de sua vida. As horas custavam a passar enquanto os únicos pensamentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça se resumiam ao tribunal do Santuário e uma vida na prisão do Cabo Sunion. Por sorte sua vida lá duraria apenas alguns dias.

Havia dispensado a comida e ido ao banheiro apenas uma vez, devidamente seguido por um de seus captores. Para evitar constrangimentos e explicações, as algemas foram deixadas de lado, além do fato de elas serem virtualmente inúteis nos punhos de um Cavaleiro. Orpheus não sabia se os dois eram eles próprios Cavaleiros, ou como iriam impedi-lo no caso de uma fuga, mas não havia reunido coragem suficiente para perguntar. Não acreditava que, após tanto tempo e de ter chegado tão próximo, não poderia retornar para casa.

Sob a leve cobertura de nuvens, a Europa se estendia sob as asas da aeronave, ainda se livrando de alguns fios invernais. Voavam sobre alguma região da França, e em poucas horas chegariam a Roma, seguindo depois para Atenas.

- Terei direito a algum tipo de advogado? Alguém poderá me defender no tribunal?

Orpheus sabia alguma coisa do mundo exterior, grande parte contada por Shiva. Sabia que nos julgamentos normais havia advogados para ambas as partes, e o Santuário deveria prover alguém para interceder por ele. Havia perguntado aquilo sem olhar para s olhos dos agentes.

- A única pessoa que poderia fazer isto está enterrada sob um metro de neve a dez mil quilômetros. Será julgado perante o Grande Mestre sem direito a uma defesa particular. Se algum Cavaleiro se dispuser a tomar a defesa de sua causa, só então você terá alguma chance.

A resposta foi fria e precisa. O agente nem se dignou a virar o rosto para Orpheus, que se sentiu desolado e mais sozinho do que nunca. Um nó havia sido atado em seu estômago, que durou até o pouso na capital italiana. Dezenas de pessoas desembarcaram e outras dezenas subiram no avião, que logo decolou novamente. Logo as águas plácidas do Egeu eram vistas do alto, cintilando ao nascer do sol. Tão próximo e tão longe.

-o-o-o-

- É verdade o que dizem, mestre? Há uma conspiração contra o Santuário?

Shiva ouvira alguns rumores durante a semana inteira. Decidira se certificar com alguém que entendesse sobre o assunto. O lugar parecia estar em chamas quando ele chegou para as aulas naquele dia. Guardas corriam por todos os lugares, aprendizes e Cavaleiros ocupadíssimos em seus quartéis e dormitórios, as muralhas com o triplo da guarda habitual. Seus documentos foram exigidos três vezes antes de alcançar as escadarias das Doze Casas. Parece que os boatos estavam certos.

- Existe sim um grupo de conspiradores urdindo contra o Santuário. E nossas forças já estão sendo movimentadas.

Shaka estava parado na porta de sua casa, sentindo a movimentação intensa em todos os setores do Santuário. Conseguia detectar falhas nas defesas, mas estas logo seriam repassadas ao Mestre para serem reparadas e melhoradas. Shiva havia depositado as belíssimas uvas japonesas sobre a fruteira de prata que ornava a entrada da Casa de Virgem. As frutas reluziam sob o sol nascente, compradas com pressa logo que a feira havia sido erguida naquela manhã.

- Há uma aura permeando estas frutas.

Shiva estranhou o comentário. Seu mestre jamais havia falado das frutas antes. O que havia de diferente nas uvas?

- Que quer que tenha lhe vendido estas uvas, tem algo belo no coração. E quem as portou até seu descanso perpetuou este sentimento.

As paredes geladas absorveram as palavras de Shaka, que diziam tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Conhecia seu mestre melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, mas não sabia se conseguiria ler os sentimentos de uma uva. Ou conseguiria? Melhor seria não arriscar.

- O Grande Mestre já nos passou alguma informação? O que devemos fazer contra eles, mestre?

Shaka continuava a sentir o movimento do Santuário, uma colmeia prestes a alçar voo. Lia em cada um de seus habitantes a ansiedade por uma possível guerra. E, apesar da tensão, percebia que Shiva não se preocupava com esta situação. Permanecia sereno, apesar de poder notar uma pequena alteração em sua voz, mas nada causado pela proximidade da batalha. Algo completamente diferente.

- O Grande Mestre tomará as devidas ações no momento que ele achar mais propício. Por enquanto apenas observe e prepare-se. Lembre-se dos ensinamentos do grande Sun-tzu e permaneça tranquilo. Absolutamente nada deve perturbá-lo.

As últimas palavras soaram com estranha veemência para Shiva, como um alerta velado. As palavras sobre as uvas, a mensagem disfarçada... Haveria seu mestre percebido sua inquietação de mais cedo, na feira? Nada que viesse de Shaka lhe surpreendia, principalmente seus rompantes sobrenaturais.

Nas muralhas a guarda marchava compassadamente, mais em uma demonstração de força do que uma linha de defesa efetiva. Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não seriam detidos por homens comuns armados com armas igualmente mundanas. Armaduras vindas do Céu e homens treinados em templos são as armas mais poderosas do universo.

-o-o-o-

O Aeroporto Eleftherios estava praticamente vazio. Eram cinco horas de uma tarde modorrenta de primavera. O ar seco e refrigerado do prédio deu lugar ao mormaço úmido e poluído da capital grega assim que o trio ultrapassou as portas automáticas. O indefectível automóvel preto do Santuário, portando as insígnias sagradas em pequenas bandeiras sobre o capô, esperava por eles em frente à saída.

Orpheus mantinha a mão em pala sobre os olhos para se proteger da claridade ofuscante do sol mediterrâneo. Havia se desacostumado ao céu grego, de um azul límpido e perene diferente das nuvens carrancudas que cobriam as estrelas do gelado norte. A porta do carro foi aberta por um dos agentes, que indicou ao Cavaleiro de Lira que entrasse no veículo.

O Chrysler começou a rodar em direção ao centro da capital, passando pelas ruas apinhadas e escaldantes, tentando se esquivar do trânsito impraticável da capital. No horizonte, dominando a paisagem, o Parthenon, antigo templo da Deusa, refletia o sol causticante em suas pedras alvíssimas. Olhando para as ruínas brancas do prédio na Acrópole, Orpheus lembrava-se de uma das últimas aulas que recebera de Shiva.

"Sentados na relva verde de seu refúgio no bosque, Orpheus escutava a história do Santuário que defendiam. Com a cabeça no colo de Shiva, sua mente viajava pelas cenas antiquíssimas descritas pela voz firme.

- O Santuário nem sempre esteve aqui. Há incontáveis anos, desde a fundação de Atenas, o templo da Deusa ficava no sagrado Parthenon, o centro religioso do mundo grego. Seus sacerdotes, os primeiros Cavaleiros de Atena, moravam dentro do templo, no topo da cidade santa, a Acrópole. Lá eles protegiam a reencarnação da Deusa de qualquer perigo vindo do mundo exterior. Os primeiros a tentar o assassinato da Deusa foram os espartanos, inimigos jurados dos atenienses. Depois vieram os persas, comandados pelo homem-deus Xerxes. Os macedônios tomaram Atenas, mas se viram maravilhados pelas bênçãos da Deusa, e o templo recebeu reforços terrenos. Os romanos marcharam do oeste mais tarde, primeiro trocando os nomes dos Deuses, e depois trazendo o credo em Cristo Nazareno. Milênios mais tarde os italianos tentaram alcançar o coração da Acrópole, desrespeitando a própria Deusa. Foram expulsos rapidamente, dando lugar às tropas germânicas de Hitler, que, apesar de sua crueldade, deixou a cidade santa intocada.

- A maioria destes povos e ditadores, para tentar permanecer no poder, se viram obrigados a exterminar a única ameaça a sua autoridade plena: Atena. A Deusa ocupava o lugar que deveria ser destinado às ideologias e religiões externas. Mas absolutamente nenhum deles foi forte o suficiente para combater o poder dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

Shiva contava a história com olhos brilhantes, como se visualizasse as cenas à sua frente.

- E como o Santuário foi mudado de lugar?

Orpheus perguntou em uma voz sonolenta, tentando resistir ao sono.

- Depois da queda do império romano, o Grande Mestre percebeu que as instalações do templo eram precárias para o tamanho de suas forças. Os cavaleiros mereciam um local de treinamento e descanso, mas que ao mesmo tempo fosse um local de adoração à Deusa e uma fortaleza impenetrável. Assim o Santuário teve sua construção iniciada no monte Hymettos, no nordeste da cidade de Atenas. As casas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, que antigamente moravam em casebres nas imediações do templo antigo, foram erigidas, assim como as arenas e as instalações para os Cavaleiros menores. O Santuário havia sido completado, e a estátua da Deusa foi, enfim, trocada de lugar.

Para Orpheus a história acabava aí, pois adormecei com as carícias de Shiva em seus cabelos."

-o-o-o-

- Bom dia, senhor... ahm, bom dia, Shiva!

Giorges ostentava o sorriso indefectível no rosto bronzeado. Um sorriso que há semanas encantava Shiva e o deixava desnorteado. Retribuiu o gesto de uma maneira tímida.

- Bom dia, Giorges. O que recomenda hoje?

Shiva não olhava nos olhos do rapaz, como costumava fazer. Normalmente os olhos azul-escuro lhe atraíam como ímãs, mas hoje o Cavaleiro mantinha a cabeça baixa, fingindo examinar as frutas impecáveis. Por alguma razão desconhecida não queria enfrentar o olhar encantador de Giorges naquela manhã.

- Recebemos um carregamento de maçãs-verdes hoje manhã. Vieram da Turquia. Guardei as mais bonitas para você.

A estas palavras Shiva levantou o olhar para o rosto sorridente do vendedor. Algo dentro de seu peito se inquietou e caiu em seu estômago como um tijolo. 'Guardei as mais bonitas para você'. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto Giorges se virava para pegar as frutas em um refrigerador.

- Achei que você gostaria delas mais frescas neste calor.

Ainda sem dizer palavra alguma, Shiva estendeu a mão para o saco que o rapaz estendia em sua direção. Não conseguia formular frase nenhuma com aquele pedaço de chumbo em seu peito. Giorges ainda olhava para ele, começando a estranhar o silêncio de seu cliente normalmente loquaz.

- Obrigado por sua atenção, Giorges.

E seus olhos voltaram a esquadrinhar o chão. O burburinho da feira ao seu redor preencheu um espaço que um silêncio profundo ocuparia em outro lugar. O feirante, que aguardava por uma continuação da conversa, voltou sua atenção para uma caixa de laranjas que se achava por ali, separando as mais brilhantes e as colocando no mostruário. A cabeça de Shiva era um turbilhão de pensamentos, e seu consciente gritava ao subconsciente que ninguém ficou tanto tempo em silêncio durante uma conversa.

- O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

As palavras saltaram de sua boca antes que pudesse segurá-las. Seu consciente e seu subconsciente pararam a briga para tentar descobrir de onde aquilo havia surgido. Giorges cessou sua atividade, voltando sua atenção e seu sorriso para Shiva.

- Vou receber uma carga de melões espanhóis que precisa ser pesada e selecionada. Por que pergunta?

Subitamente o ânimo de Shiva murchou. Mesmo com a pergunta vinda de um lugar desconhecido, tinha esperanças de escutar outra resposta. Seguindo a frase de Giorges, descobriu o motivo pelo qual o questionara sobre seus planos.

- Esta noite haverá um festival no vilarejo onde moro, aberto a todos. Estava pensando se não estaria interessado em ir comigo.

O Festival de Nike era naquela noite. Os moradores do vilarejo Athinai festejariam o dia da Deusa da Vitória em um banquete no centro da vila, e era uma das poucas festas abertas ao público de fora. Mas mesmo sendo aberta, raramente alguém da cidade comparecia, pois ninguém ficava sabendo que tais festivais ocorriam naquela região, muito menos que podiam comparecer a eles.

- Vilarejo? Pensei que morasse em Atenas.

O sorriso de Giorges, antes aberto e sincero, se modificara para um sorriso educado, talvez para disfarçar sua curiosidade.

- Não, apenas passo meu tempo livre na cidade. Gosto de ir à biblioteca nacional e aos museus.

Pela primeira vez em meses Shiva iniciava uma conversa fora do Santuário que não envolvesse vegetais.

- Não é muito comum alguém de sua idade ficar perambulando por bibliotecas e museus. E onde fica seu vilarejo?

Giorges havia abandonado de vez as laranjas, totalmente voltado ao assunto inusitado que surgia. A feira já se desvanecia à volta deles, deixando-os terminar o assunto sem interrupções.

- Atrás do monte.

Giorges apontou para a encosta do monte Hymettos. Giorges levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça em sinal de que compreendia, quando na verdade não fazia a menor ideia de onde ficava o tal povoado desconhecido. De repente virou seu olhar da cor do mar de volta para Shiva, abrindo novamente o sorriso luminoso.

- Pensando bem... acho que posso deixar meu primo Nico cuidando dos melões. A que horas nos encontramos?

-o-o-o-

Que tipo de conversa havia sido aquela? Convidá-lo para um festival do Santuário? Onde estava com a cabeça? Onde estavam os anos de autocontrole e filosofia oriental quando precisou deles? Restava-lhe apenas dar continuidade à situação. Se encontrariam na praça onde ocorria a feira, de onde seguiriam para o vilarejo, às sete da noite. Durante toda a tarde sua mente vagou pelos assuntos que poderiam ter durante a caminhada até a vila. Comentaria sobre a política? Iniciaria um debate sobre as possibilidades de paz no Oriente Médio? Se revoltaria contra a fome na África? Qualquer coisa que não fosse frutas e legumes estaria de bom tamanho.

Nenhum dos livros que retirara das estantes da Biblioteca Nacional conseguia reter sua atenção. Estava sentado solitário em uma das mesas mal iluminadas do setor de mitologia, com duas pilhas de exemplares surrados de obras da antiguidade, observando senhores caquéticos igualmente velhos. Mais à frente, perto da porta, podia distinguir um grupo totalmente diferente do restante dos frequentadores habituais daquela sessão. Adolescentes barulhentos, rindo alto, cercado de livros fechados e cadernos rabiscados. Fortes, atléticos e incrivelmente belos. Os odiados discípulos de Afrodite.

Eram conhecidos por todo o Santuário, e abominado por metade dele. A outra metade ficava tão cega por sua beleza que ignorava seus atos e palavras. Afrodite escolhia seus discípulos a dedo, com a condição prioritária de serem belíssimos. 'A beleza é a mais poderosa tática de batalha. Ofusca seu oponente, dando-lhe a oportunidade de destruí-lo rapidamente', era a desculpa usada pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes quando questionado sobre a unânime perfeição de seus discípulos.

Mas o orgulho do mestre se transformava na arrogância de seus alunos, que acabava por se tornar um sadismo cruel. O grupo tornou-se uma gangue dentro do Santuário, arruaceiros que perturbavam a paz do solo sagrado e que permaneciam impunes, defendidos por seu mestre. Todos se lembram da vez em que um guarda do Santuário foi espancado foi espancado por não ter 'de desculpado corretamente' após ter esbarrado em um deles. Mais precisamente em Mérope, o mais cruel dos cinco. O homem ainda estava em coma, seis meses do ocorrido, e nenhuma acusação foi feita contra os atacantes.

Além dos guardas, outros aprendizes, nunca Cavaleiros, eram suas vítimas. Dois pupilos de Asterion de Cão de Caça, um dos mais antigos Cavaleiros de Prata, foram estuprados violentamente pelo grupo, deixados inconscientes em uma das arenas. Seus únicos limites eram as Armaduras. Não se aproximavam de nenhum Cavaleiro, por mais que estivessem em maior número. Sabiam com quem podiam se meter.

Estavam ali com permissão especial de seu mestre, com o intuito de estudar para os exames de história, matéria não dominada por Afrodite, que achava mais fácil enfiar seus alunos em bibliotecas mal iluminadas e cheirando a mofo do que ensinar-lhes. E provavelmente este seria mais um exame no qual reprovariam.

Seis horas da tarde, e o sol continuava a arder no céu. Estava na hora de rumar para a praça e esperar Giorges. Vestia a camisa polo branca, com um 'A' bordado em azul marinho do lado esquerdo do peito, uniforme padrão dos Cavaleiros e aprendizes quando fora dos limites do Santuário. Seus jeans eram novos, escuros e sérios, quebrados pelos tênis claros. Seu corpo esguio e torneado se encaixava perfeitamente tanto nas roupas civis quanto nas túnicas usadas durante as aulas e treinos. Levantou-se do banco onde estivera sentado nas últimas três horas, atraindo olhares repentinos da última mesa.

Aguillon e Pierre, os dois franceses asquerosos do grupo, ergueram os olhos para ele. Reconheceram imediatamente o uniforme civil do Santuário, transformando-o em uma vítima em potencial. Assemelhavam-se a lobos famintos fitando longamente os músculos angulosos, levemente delineados pelo tecido da camisa. Para sair da biblioteca Shiva seria obrigado a passar pela mesa do grupo, coisa que queria evitar a qualquer custo, mesmo sendo um Cavaleiro. A avidez dos olhares famintos lhe deixava desconfortável.

- Ei, onde pensa que vai?

Após uma rápida conferência, os cinco deixaram a mesa, seguindo Shiva assim que deixou o salão. Parecem ter decidido que ele seria uma presa fácil. Afinal, os Cavaleiros estariam no Santuário, cuidando de sua defesa, enquanto os aprendizes se preparavam para os exames.

- Não conhecemos você. Chegou há pouco?

O grupo se aproximava, fechando um círculo ao redor do Cavaleiro de Pavão. A esta distância sua beleza chegava a ser enjoativa. Narizes perfeitos, olhos brilhantes, cabelos sedosos e peles impecáveis eram estonteantes, sem falar nos corpos esculpidos. Shiva decidiu brincar. Ainda tinha tempo.

O Santuário abriga mais de duas mil pessoas, e é difícil reconhecer a todos em meio às tarefas atribuladas do cotidiano. Shiva já tinha visto aqueles rapazes algumas vezes, mas era bem provável que eles jamais se lembrassem de seu rosto.

- Cheguei da Índia há uma semana. Quem são vocês?

Uma risadinha de ironia percorreu o grupo. Chegava a ser uma piada alguém dentro do Santuário não conhecê-los. Mérope se aproximou, deixando seu rosto tão próximo ao ponto de seus narizes se tocarem. Quando falou, seu hálito rescendia a cerejas. Uma combinação irresistível e proposital.

- Podemos fazer as apresentações em um lugar mais reservado, se quiser. Gostei de seus olhos verdes. Combinam com os meus.

As palavras eram sussurradas enquanto os olhos penetravam nos seus. Era um truque comum: atraiam suas vítimas com propostas sexuais, e acabavam por humilhá-las diante de todo o Santuário. E, apesar de conhecer a índole e o histórico dos cinco, por um segundo Shiva se viu ponderando sobre a proposta de Mérope, que já pressionava o corpo contra o seu.

- Desculpe, mas tenho um compromisso agora. Quem sabe outro dia...

Desviou-se dos olhos cor de mel e tentou seguir seu caminho, mas Mérope o colocou junto à parede. Shiva podia sentir o abdômen forte contra o seu, as pernas firmes pressionando as suas, os fechos de ambos os jeans se atritando. Um calor se espalhou pelo seu quadril emanado do baixo-ventre.

- Não vá agora. Prometo que não irá se arrepender.

Os lábios róseos quase tocavam os seus agora. O autocontrole de Shiva foi evocado para livrá-lo daquela armadilha sedutora.

- Não posso. Eu realmente preciso ir.

Desvencilhou-se, compreendendo agora a força da estratégia de batalha adotada por Afrodite. Desviou do corpo morno de Mérope, apenas para ser barrado por Caius, um negro com traços perfeitos cinzelados em ônix.

- Você não entendeu, pivete. Ninguém nos diz não e simplesmente sai andando. Seja um bom garoto e nos acompanhe.

O dedo de Caius encostava no peito de Shiva, cutucando-o a cada frase enquanto o sorriso impecável brilhava em sua face. Aquilo havia ido longe demais. Shiva esboçou um pequeno sorriso, antes de torcer o indicador do rapaz ao ponto de ouvir estalos.

- Prestem atenção em quem vocês escolhem como vítima. Se dependesse de mim, vocês já estavam enfiados nas celas mais baixas do Cabo.

O cosmo de Shiva aumentou levemente, apenas até o ponto de os outros poderem percebê-lo. Caius se contorcia enquanto seu dedo era esmagado.

- Da próxima vez que eu encontra-los ameaçando alguém, não haverá Afrodite de Peixes que os salvará. Agora voltem para seus livros antes que eu os faça aprender mitologia da maneira mais difícil.

Os olhos arregalados dos discípulos de Afrodite não acreditavam que haviam escolhido justo um Cavaleiro para suas 'brincadeiras' daquela tarde. Caius segurava o dedo quebrado enquanto era amparado pelos outros. Pavão os deixou plantados no corredor, enquanto atravessava o corredor que dava para a saída.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Cavaleiro. Muito caro!

Mérope deixou as palavras no ar enquanto se dirigiam de volta para o salão de mitologia. 'Alguém deveria ter feito isso antes', pensava Shiva com um sorriso.

-o-o-o-

- Você está arrumado demais!

Shiva se espantou com o esmero com que Giorges havia se vestido. Quando chegou o grego já lhe esperava no local combinado, vestindo uma camisa branca de algodão sob um paletó negro com risca-de-giz, e trajava calças jeans pretas sobre belíssimos sapatos da mesma cor. Contrastava com o despojo de seu acompanhante, de polo te tênis.

- Nunca fui a um festival em seu vilarejo antes. Não tinha ideia de como me vestir. E nunca se está arrumado demais para um festival.

E mais uma vez o sorriso brilhou em seu rosto, ainda mais perfeito sob a luz do sol que se ia no horizonte. Pela primeira vez Shiva desejou aquela boca que lhe sorria.

- Já vou adiantando que irá passar calor. Será impossível dançar com este paletó lhe cozinhando.

O sorriso hesitou um pouco.

- D... Dançar? Você não havia comentado nada sobre dançar. Não consigo mexer meus pés em ritmo nenhum, menos ainda em um que desconheço!

Fora a vez de Shiva sorrir. Pela primeira vez conseguira deixar Giorges desconcertado, ao contrário do que sempre ocorria. E estava ainda mais encantador.

Não lembrava ao certo quando foi que Giorges começou a lhe chamar a atenção. Talvez quando havia ido à feira pela segunda vez à procura de tâmaras, que apenas a barraca do grego possuía. E desde aquela vez, quando vislumbrou seu sorriso, decidiu que jamais compraria frutas em outro lugar. A simpatia e as brincadeiras, e depois o jogo de pechinchas conquistaram Shiva sem que ele percebesse, e, quando deu por conta, estava apaixonado.

- Não se preocupe. Não seremos obrigados a dançar. Mas aceite tudo que os sacerdotes lhe oferecerem. Recusar é considerado um desrespeito à Deusa.

O sol começava a cansar daquele dia, preparando-se para o descanso. O crepúsculo incendiava as águas do Corinto enquanto os dois rumavam em direção ao monte Hymettos. A praça ficava na extremidade da cidade, próxima à pequena estrada que levava ao Santuário, e uma rápida caminhada os levaria até o vilarejo. O caminho fazia uma curva para o norte e depois para o nordeste, deixando à mostra a única parte do Santuário visível do lado de fora: o bosque.

Pela primeira vez Shiva atravessou aquele trecho sem olhar para as árvores que tanto conhecia. Estava entretido em uma conversa animada que, felizmente, não envolvia frutas. Ou quase.

- Então um sapo surgiu do meio da carga de maçãs e pulou sobre a cabeça de Nico, que gritava 'socorro, socorro, tirem este monstro de cima de mim!". Tivemos que agarrá-lo e acalmá-lo para fazê-lo compreender que era apenas um mísero sapo. E toda vez que contamos a história, ele se defende, dizendo que 'era do tamanho de uma galinha e tinha dentes afiados'.

Riram de uma maneira descontraída, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Giorges tinha um repertório infinito de histórias e casos, e Shiva era um excelente ouvinte, fazendo comentários e rindo nas horas certas. Deram a volta no monte, subindo finalmente em direção ao vilarejo. Do pé da ladeira podiam ver as luzes das tochas na entrada do Athinai. Quando se aproximaram, a música de flautas e tambores encheu de animação o ar quente da noite.

Giorges tinha o paletó no braço. O calor da noite era demasiado, e logo no início da caminhada a roupa ficara quente demais. As mangas da camisa foram dobradas, deixando à mostra os antebraços firmes e delineados. No portão do vilarejo, foram recebidos por duas moças vestidas em túnicas brancas, usando coroas de flores nos cabelos enfeitados, que os beijaram em cada lado da face, como mandava o costume.

Neste exato momento Shiva notou uma cena muito curiosa. Dois carros oficiais do Santuário subiam a ladeira de acesso, passando por eles em direção ao Grande Portão. As insígnias sagradas tremulavam sobre os capôs negros, e os vidros escuros não lhe permitiam ver quem chegava ao Santuário àquela hora, quando os portões já estavam selados.

-o-o-o-

O trânsito ateniense era a coisa mais caótica que já havia visto. Como alguém conseguia dirigir naquela mixórdia de automóveis, motocicletas, pedestres e, ocasionalmente, animais que dividiam a mesma via, era uma pergunta sem resposta. Apesar da confusão, o motorista se mantinha impassível, mesmo tendo a missão de levar para o julgamento alguém de quem gostava muito.

Ástonos não acreditou quando soube o que faria naquela tarde. Buscaria Orpheus no aeroporto e o traria de volta para o Santuário. Sempre quis que esta honra fosse dele, buscar o Cavaleiro de Lira de volta de seu treinamento. Mas as circunstâncias eram diferentes. Também encontraria os captores de seu pequeno amigo, e o levaria para ser julgado diante do Grande Mestre sob as acusações de assassinato.

Levou um choque quando o viu sair do aeroporto. Parecia que havia amadurecido mais naquele período do que em todo o tempo pelo qual se conheciam. Os olhos infantis haviam perdido muito daquela luz alegre que neles morava. Os cabelos estavam revoltos, presos de qualquer maneira em um rabo feito às pressas. Seria o mesmo menino que acompanhara até aquele aeroporto anos atrás?

- Ástonos!

A surpresa de Orpheus foi tão grande quanto a de seu motorista, porém durou muito menos. Enquanto falava seu nome, a pequena janela de vidro escuro que dividia o banco do motorista do restante do carro foi fechada. Orpheus pôde ver o olhar de Ástonos através do espelho retrovisor seguindo o Cavaleiro até que a janela fosse fechada. Aquilo havia doído mais do que a viagem inteira do Canadá até ali.

Um engarrafamento havia prendido o carro em uma via secundária que deveria levar a Hymettos. Um acidente em um cruzamento havia alterado o trânsito na cidade inteira, fazendo-os agradecer pelo ar-condicionado a pleno vapor no final de tarde insuportável que fazia. Aos poucos os carros foram avançando e se diluindo por outras ruas, desaparecendo junto com o sol que sumia aos poucos.

Do lado de fora, agora que finalmente rodavam em direção ao Santuário, Orpheus podia distinguir alguns pontos familiares. O shopping onde apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro podiam ir, a padaria francesa que vendia os croissants com os quais Tremy presenteava os alunos mais aplicados, a praça onde ocorriam as feiras do bairro. Estar em casa era ao mesmo tempo ótimo e terrível.

Mas acima de qualquer pensamento envolvendo a prisão do Cabo Sunion ou o iminente julgamento perante o Grande Mestre não eram maiores do que a lembrança de Shiva. Como estaria? Como o receberia? E ainda mais importante: o aceitaria de volta após tanto tempo e tantos traumas? Um torvelinho que persistia em seu cérebro desde que comprou a passagem de volta.

Finalmente o monte Hymettos fora alcançado. Passaram pela curva da estrada de onde o bosque podia ser visto, a oliveira de Atena se destacando. Um milhão de memórias atravessaram sua mente, e mais um milhão de suposições logo seguiram. Era o caminho mais longo que jamais fizera em sua vida.

O carro deu a volta no monte, entrando na ladeira que dava acesso ao Santuário. Orpheus levantou a cabeça, ouvindo uma música animada. Fez os cálculos, lembrando ser aquele o dia de Nike, a Deusa da Vitória. Os aldeões de Athinai estariam comemorando a data. As luzes do vilarejo podiam ser vistas pela janela do carro que diminuía a velocidade ao chegar ao Grande Portão. E foi ali que o reviu.

Certamente era ele! Não podia esquecer aqueles cabelos, aquele corpo, aquelas mãos por tanto tempo lembradas e relembradas, por tanto tempo ansiadas. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava diferente. Estava mais alto. Estava mais forte. Estava... acompanhado. Por outro homem. Um belíssimo rapaz, que ostentava um sorriso igualmente belo para a moça que o cumprimentava.

Se ajoelhando no banco e apoiado no agente ao seu lado, Orpheus olhava para a cena pelo para-brisa traseiro, acompanhando tudo até uma curva na estrada lhe obstruir a visão. Sendo prontamente repreendido pelo homem que usara como apoio, Orpheus voltou ao seu assento, com a cabeça pendendo para a frente. As lágrimas encheram seus olhos, e tudo se tornou escuridão.


	7. Fos

CAPÍTULO SETE – Luz

Shiva observou o carro sumir após uma curva. Seria um personagem importante na luta contra os conspiradores? Era a única explicação plausível para alguém ser admitido no Santuário após o toque de recolher.

- Vá à frente. Eu não conheço o caminho.

Giorges havia sido muito bem recebido pelas irmãs Melina e Maria, filhas do dono da única mercearia do vilarejo, o velho Gregorio. A festa seguia animada na praça central, em frente ao templo de Atena. A estátua da Deusa ostentava a mão direita vazia, local onde normalmente se assenta a pequena estátua de Nike. Naquela noite a figura de Nike era mantida em um pedestal de mármore, onde as pessoas podiam passar a mão direita nas asas da pequena escultura, um sinal de boa sorte e prosperidade.

Seguindo o ritual e instruindo Giorges, Shiva foi até a pequena deusa, esfregando os dedos em suas asas de ouro. Giorges o seguiu, fazendo o mesmo, deslumbrado com tudo ao redor. Pessoas dançando e adorando, entrando e saindo do templo, todas vestidas com túnicas coloridas e sandálias de couro. Um mundo totalmente à parte da metrópole lá embaixo.

- Gostei destas fantasias. Parecem confortáveis.

Foi o comentário do grego às vestes de festa dos moradores locais. Shiva riu da observação, dizendo-lhe que aquelas eram as roupas habituais das pessoas que ali moravam, fato no qual Giorges não levou muita fé.

- Sim, é um costume nosso. Por favor, não nos julgue mal, mas vivemos como vivia na Grécia há milênios. Produzimos nossa própria comida, nossas roupas e nossos objetos aqui mesmo, mas ainda dependemos da cidade grande para suprir aquilo que não podemos obter por nossas mãos. Celulares, por exemplo.

Foi a vez de Giorges rir. Celulares e deusas milenares dividindo o mesmo pátio de pedra.

- E você também tem uma dessas túnicas?

Perguntou, ainda não acreditando no que via e ouvia.

- Várias. Aliás, preciso ir trocar de roupa antes que o sacerdote venha me perguntar por que estou vestindo isto. Fique aqui, aceite tudo o que lhe oferecerem e não fale em Ares em hipótese alguma. Faça isso e ainda tenho a chance de encontrar-lhe com vida.

Shiva troçou, mas Giorges ainda tomava nota de tudo com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto. O quanto daquilo seria verdade? Fato ou não, aquele era a festa mais estranha na qual jamais esteve.

A caminho de casa, Shiva sorria para nada. Cumprimentava os conhecidos com dois beijos, levando comidas e doces distribuídos por suas vizinhas, que insistiam em encher seus braços com pães e biscoitos. O mais rápido que pôde, largou as iguarias sobre a mesa, vestindo a confortável túnica azul escuro que usava nas ocasiões festivas. Buscou na gaveta o bracelete de prata com topázios, presente de Jym na ocasião em que recebera sua Armadura. Olhou-se no espelho, arrumando uma mecha revolta.

- Respire fundo. Abra seus chacras. Sinta a placidez do universo em harmonia com seu cosmo.

Repetia de olhos fechados, como um mantra para aquietar sua alma. Abriu os olhos e se viu no espelho. Apertou os olhos, se lembrando dos braços bronzeados de Giorges. Sorriu.

- Para o inferno o universo e os chacras!

Encheu duas taças com o vinho do vilarejo enquanto o buscava no meio da multidão. Cruzou com Dante e Babel, também moradores da vila, ambos já embriagados e procurando por mais um participante para seu jogo de pôquer. Também procuravam por um baralho e algumas fichas, e pela barrica de vinho. Aqueles teriam diversão pelo resto da noite.

Fora mais fácil acha-lo do que presumira. Não havia se distanciado tanto de onde o deixara, e as roupas civis destoavam das túnicas conhecidas. Só não esperava vê-lo com companhia.

- Boa noite, Jym.

Shiva não havia gostado muito da situação. Mesmo sem qualquer motivo para tanto, qualquer encontro com o Cavaleiro de Cão Menor era envolto por uma atmosfera desconfortável, resultado de um relacionamento mal resolvido.

- Boa noite, Shiva. Então você é o acompanhante deste... simpático moço que nos dá a honra de sua presença. Já fazem alguns anos desde que alguém de fora nos visita, não é verdade? Aliás, como é mesmo seu nome?

Jym trajava uma belíssima túnica verde, estreando-a pelo visto. Havia prendido os cabelos com uma coroa de flores lilases, em um tom próximo ao de seus olhos. Era uma competição silenciosa entre a beleza dos dois, pensava Shiva. Jym havia amadurecido, e se tornava um homem digno de ingressar no seleto grupo de Afrodite.

- Ele se chama Giorges, e ainda está se acostumando ao nosso modo de vida. Prove, foi feito com as uvas de nosso vinhedo.

Falou Shiva, entregando uma taça para seu convidado e tentando acabar com o contato entre os dois o quanto antes. O assunto poderia ser por demais bizarro para um primeiro contato de Giorges com o seu mundo.

- Onde está Misty? Ainda não o vi.

Referia-se ao novo companheiro de Jym. Misty de Lagarto era conhecidamente o Cavaleiro mais promíscuos do Santuário, um dos poucos discípulos de Afrodite digno o suficiente para se tornar um Cavaleiro. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, a relação entre os dois havia durado mais do que um final de semana, e já passava dos cinco meses.

- Está se trocando. Acabou de chegar do Santuário, e você sabe como estão as coisas por lá.

Por um momento a conversa se tornou incompreensível para o vendedor de frutas, abrangendo uma série de números, datas, locais e uma terminologia mista entre o militarismo e a liturgia repleta de palavras em grego arcaico, uma mistura que fez sua atenção desviar para o ambiente onde se encontrava.

Havia frequentado vários tipos de festa, mais jamais uma parecida com aquela. Pessoas vestidas como se vivessem há três mil anos atrás, festejando uma deusa de mármore e morando em um retiro no meio de Atenas. Desistira de tentar compreender e resolveu aproveitar a noite.

À luz dos archotes a noite ficava ainda mais insuportável. Seu corpo suava dentro da camisa de algodão grosso, que se arrependera amargamente de vestir. Seu paletó estava sobre uma cadeira próxima, certamente seguro entre aquelas pessoas. Invejava os pés livres dos outros convidados, vestidos apenas com frescas tiras de couro. Perto da entrada do templo um grupo de mulheres ria enquanto olhavam para ele, provavelmente comentando suas roupas. Ou o que elas encerravam.

Tentou descobrir qual era a relação entre Shiva e Jym. Havia um clima pesado entre eles, apesar de conversarem com autoridade sobre um assunto desconhecido para ele. Naquele momento pessoas depositavam caixas prateadas aos pés da imagem de Nike, como se pedissem a bênção da Deusa. Eram ornamentadas com animais e personagens míticos. Conseguiu reconhecer Perseu entre elas, além de uma mosca e um pavão. O que seria aquilo?

- Está gostando?

A conversa acabara e Jym havia sido roubado por um loiro afeminado. Shiva já lhe oferecia uma nova taça de vinho, pois havia terminado aquela sem perceber. Era uma bebida suave, de sabor agradável, mas sem o requinte dos famosos vinhos europeus.

- É diferente. Mas a bebida é boa e a comida está com uma cara ótima. Desde que eu não tenha que dançar, a noite tem grande potencial.

Shiva se alegrou com estas palavras. Estava temendo que Giorges ficasse entediado rapidamente, apavorado com aquelas pessoas estranhas que falavam sobre coisas incompreensíveis.

- Jym falou sobre o Santuário... o que é?

A palavra havia ficado na cabeça de Giorges. Shiva quase engasgou com seu vinho.

- É um... um... como posso dizer isto? É um clube! Sim, um clube, onde as pessoas se reúnem para... estudar história. E lutar. É, eu sei, mas é complexo demais. Quer um pastel de carne de carneiro?

A destreza do Cavaleiro foi vital para desviar a atenção da conversa, roubando dois pastéis do prato de uma senhora que passava por perto. Não havia a necessidade de ele ficar sabendo sobre alguma coisa sobre o Santuário. Ou outros Cavaleiros.

-o-o-o-

O sacerdote havia finalmente saído do templo, seguido por duas Sibilas vestidas de azul. A praça onde ocorria o festejo estava quieta, com todas as atenções voltadas para o ancião parado em frente ao pedestal da Deusa. Aos pés de Nike, oferenda de frutas e flores, e as Armaduras dispostas em círculo.

Giorges se sentia um pouco deslocado, mas era fácil seguir os fiéis. Coma e beba quando eles comerem e beberem, cale-se quando eles se calarem. Shiva estava ao seu lado, compenetrado nas palavras do velho que falava no mesmo grego antigo e complexo usado entre os Cavaleiros, cheio de referências a antigas batalhas e guerras futuras. Foi naquele momento que Giorges percebeu que não estava em uma festa à fantasia. As pessoas ao seu redor verdadeiramente adoravam uma deusa de pedra e ouro, retiradas da vida moderna de uma metrópole cujas luzes podiam ser vistas de seu vilarejo.

Uma grande reverência foi feita por todos. As últimas palavras do sacerdote foram proferidas, e, explodindo novamente, a festa continuou. Tambores, flautas e liras soavam por todos os lugares, e mais fogos foram acesos. Aquela festa não teria hora para acabar.

- Mais um?

Shiva oferecia a quinta taça para Giorges, que aceitava de bom grado. O vinho se tornava cada vez mais gostoso, e seus pés se moviam ao som dos instrumentos. Os botões mais altos da camisa haviam sido abertos, deixando à mostra um pouco do peito bronzeado.

- Vocês fazem suas próprias roupas também?

Shiva esquecera que estava usando suas roupas 'normais'. Sentia-se mais confortável nas túnicas de tecido do que nas calças jeans e camisetas de algodão duro.

- Fazemos. Quer dizer, o tecido é comprado na cidade, assim como as linhas e os aviamentos, mas nossas costureiras as fazem com prazer. Esta, por exemplo, foi feita por dona Elena, mãe de...

Sua voz foi desaparecendo, enquanto a mão de Giorges percorria a curva do tecido que cruzava o peito de Shiva, sentindo o tecido macio tingido de azul. Deixando a túnica, seus dedos desceram para o braço esquerdo, tocando o bracelete de prata. Shiva havia parado de respirar.

- É uma bela joia. Topázios?

Era hora de parar com o vinho. As coisas aconteciam rápido demais quando ele bebia, e queria ir devagar com Giorges. Bem devagar.

- Sim, extraídos de uma mina da Ma... Macedônia.

Os olhos que examinavam a joia se ergueram seu rosto, fazendo-o tropeçar na frase que terminava. Estava hipnotizado contra o olhar intenso que lhe era dirigido. Mas um som de risos libertou-o do encanto. Contra sua vontade.

As Nornas se aproximavam. Não eram chamadas assim por sua feiura, pelo contrário; eram as mulheres mais belas em todo o vilarejo. O que lhes dava a alcunha era o fato de saberem tudo sobre a vida de todos. Maria, Athina e Kithera davam aula de artes na escola local, ensinando as crianças sobre música, pintura e escultura. Suas mãos eram habilidosas e suas línguas temidas. E desde o início da noite não tiraram os olhos de Giorges.

- Nos apresente seu amigo, Shiva. Um forasteiro sempre deve receber as mais altas honrarias de nossa gente. Lembre-se da lei da hospedagem, sempre o melhor aos nossos visitantes. Nossas comidas, nossos aposentos, nossas companhias...

Kithera, a escultora ruiva, mantinha um sorriso largo enquanto perfurava o feirante com os olhos.

- Desculpem minha falta de tato, meninas. Este é Giorges, de Atenas. Ele veio prestigiar nosso festival, e nos oferece uma grande honra estando aqui.

Giorges fez uma leve mesura, exibindo os dentes perfeitos. Um suspiro percorreu as três, que não fizeram questão de escondê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo três mãos femininas foram estendidas em sua direção, esperando seu cumprimento. Pegando-as uma a uma, levou-as até os lábios, tocando-as de leve. Outro suspiro foi ouvido.

Nunca tivemos um visitante tão jovem em nosso vilarejo antes.

Athina dos cabelos negros, renomada por seus rascunhos e estudos sobre o corpo masculino, examinava o exemplar à sua frente, imaginando em qual cena colocaria o novo modelo. Estava em dúvida entre um Aquiles valoroso ou um Apolo descansando sob uma parreira. Decidira pelo Apolo. Nu.

- Nem tão belo.

Era a vez de a loiríssima Maria dar o ar de sua graça. Suas pulseiras balançavam a cada movimento sinuoso de seus braços alvos, tilintando ouro contra prata. Tinha a túnica ornada com finíssimas filigranas, e sua maquiagem era a mais perfumada. Era considerada a líder entre as três, e de longe a mais perigosa.

De repente uma chuva de perguntas se derramou sobre o rapaz.

- Quanto tempo irá ficar?

- Gostou do vinho? As uvas vieram do vinhedo de minha família.

- Já tem lugar para passar a noite? E companhia?

A conversa teria tomado um rumo mais incisivo se Shiva não as apartasse do recém-chegado. Um olhar predatório brilhava no rosto das três.

- Muito bem, garotas. Deixem o rapaz respirar, do contrário ele não voltará outra vez.

Ele se postou entre Giorges e as Nornas, e sentiu-se como se tivesse separado um leão de sua presa. Conduziu-as para perto da mesa central, sussurrando a elas.

- Eu sei que ele é um bom partido, mas controlem-se! Parecem que nunca viram um homem antes.

- Certamente não um como aquele.

Kithera não se controlou e sentiu-se na obrigação de revelar o pensamento das três.

- Pare! Além do mais, ele é compromissado. Com uma Amazona. Mexam com ele e a ira feminina do Santuário recairá sobre vocês.

Imediatamente as faces sorridentes se fecharam em ódio. A única coisa que as três odiavam mais do que serem solteiras eram as Amazonas, as únicas concorrentes à sua altura. Em um átimo, dezenas de suposições surgiram, cada uma mais venenosa do que a outra.

- Deve ser aquela Samira asquerosa! Ou Olga! Nunca confiei naquela russa nojenta. Será Shina Viúva-negra? Que os Deuses tenham piedade do rapaz. Ou então...

Shiva deixou-as conferenciando em seu conselho de guerra privado contra suas rivais, e encontrou Giorges rindo da situação.

- Agradeça-me por ter salvado a sua noite. Se tivesse caído nas graças de alguma delas, estaria perdido para sempre. As únicas frutas que tocaria, com os pés, logicamente, seriam as uvas murchas dos vinhedos de Kithera.

- Muito obrigado, Shiva de Pavão. Acertei seu nome? Pelo menos foi o que ouvi as pessoas ao redor comentar. Shiva de Pavão, discípulo de alguém de Virgem. Não consegui lembrar o nome, mas lembro que fiquei em dúvida se era o de um homem ou de uma mulher.

Shiva apenas sorriu para disfarçar o embaraço. Malditos aldeões e suas línguas compridas.

- Isto é uma longa história. Para resumir, Pavão é meu título dentro do vilarejo, e Shaka de Virgem é meu... professor. De filosofia. É realmente complexo, e lhe explicarei tudo. Um dia.

O olhar intrigado de Giorges desapareceu após o último gole de vinho.

- Vamos caminhar. Quero conhecer seu vilarejo.

-o-o-o-

Não soube por quanto tempo o carro ficou parado nos portões, esperando pela permissão do guarda. Ouvia a voz familiar, viril e amável de Ástonos conversando com a sentinela sobre os papéis. As imagens do passado explodiam como relâmpagos em sua mente, ao mesmo tempo em que a cena que presenciara há poucos minutos se repetia incessante e dolorosamente. Não estava preparado para o choque repentino de vê-lo, muito menos tão bem acompanhado.

Já havia esquecido os dois agentes que se sentavam ao seu lado, empertigados como vigilantes de rocha. Precisava de um banho, de uma refeição quente e uma cama fresca. Mas estas eram necessidades secundárias naquele momento.

O carro finalmente deu a partida. A avaliação meticulosa dos documentos levou alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Orpheus. Não sentia mais as lágrimas, nem o calor, nem mesmo a expectativa de ser julgado pelo Grande Mestre. Havia sido envolto pela Escuridão. As palavras de seu falecido mestre ecoavam dentro do carro silencioso. O rosto vermelho de Alfhein flutuava à sua frente, como se escarnecesse da situação em que se encontrava. Um som, porém, o tirou de seus tristes devaneios.

- Desça.

A voz fria do agente soou ríspida. O calor da noite lhe atingiu quando a porta foi aberta. Passou as mangas pelo rosto úmido, tentando se livrar das lágrimas incômodas. Saiu do carro, encontrando um céu estrelado brilhando sobre o mundo. Encostado à porta do motorista, Ástonos o olhava em silêncio.

- Vamos. Estamos sendo esperados.

As palavras dos agentes eram precisas e duras. Haviam sido bem treinados na arte da intimidação. De cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para quem fosse, seguiu o homem de terno negro em direção ao prédio que se espalhava pela pequena área em frente à Casa de Áries. A visão das doze casas de mármore subindo a colina encheu seu coração de melancolia.

- Hei, pequeno.

Eram as palavras que esperara ouvir desde que saíra daquele aeroporto infernal. Voltou-se rapidamente para Ástonos, ainda apoiado na porta. Em sua mão estendida, um lenço de tecido branco. Orpheus não conseguiu se conter.

- Obrigado, Ástonos.

Correu para o abraço do motorista, as faces em fogo novamente banhadas em lágrimas. Sentiu os braços fortes ao seu redor. Enfim uma fortaleza para lhe amparar, nem que fosse por breves segundos. Logo em seguida a mão pesada do agente lhe arrancou do cálido abraço de onde jamais sairia se dali não fosse retirado.

Uma mudança havia se operado em seu interior. O gesto de seu amigo lhe enchera de forças, tirando de sua cabeça as preocupações e ideias, fazendo-o focar no que enfrentaria dentro daquele prédio. Agora estava preparado para qualquer coisa.

-o-o-o-

O Escritório diferia enormemente de todos os outros prédios ao seu redor. Construído há apenas vinte anos, tinha apenas um átimo da existência das estruturas milenares vizinhas, e a própria arquitetura do prédio o fazia destoar completamente dos arredores. Tinha três andares de altura e dezenas de metros de comprimento, uma armação robusta de concreto e aço capaz de resistir ao ataque direto de um tanque.

Havia sido erguido para servir como a sede burocrática do Santuário, abrigando seus administradores, contadores, advogados, as seções financeira e diplomática, o departamento de compras, cadastros de alunos, centro cultural, além de ser uma galeria de arte e de guardar algumas obras raras de literatura. Salas espaçosas zuniam com o ruído de computadores e pessoas, e o rumor de papéis sendo remexidos enchia todos os cantos. Em algum lugar uma centena de telefonistas falava ao mesmo tempo em uma dúzia de línguas. Os corredores pareciam intermináveis.

O trio atravessava salas, antessalas, gabinetes, corredores e galerias, cruzando por diversas pessoas que sequer lhe dirigiam o olhar. Eram intrusos que não pertenciam àquele lugar. Orpheus nunca tinha entrado no Escritório, e não fazia ideia de que havia tanta gente dentro do Santuário.

Entraram em um longo corredor muito iluminado, cujas paredes ostentavam quadros diversos. Se entendesse de arte, Orpheus reconheceria obras renascentistas, barrocas e neoclássicas, a vasta maioria retratando cenas mitológicas cujas histórias ele próprio conhecia. As pinturas passavam por ele sem comovê-lo, nada mais do que molduras com recheios coloridos. Uma saleta clara o esperava no fim do corredor, contendo uma escrivaninha, um computador caríssimo e a mulher mais séria que Orpheus vira em sua vida. Era a guardiã moderna do Tribunal.

Seu rosto era atemporal, e podia ter vinte ou dois mil anos. Os cabelos estavam puxados em um coque perfeito, deixando seu rosto alongado à mostra. Seu corpo esguio estava encerrado em uma túnica alvíssima, com barras vermelhas quase arrastando no chão, mas sem jamais fazê-lo. Movia-se sobre o mármore polido do assoalho da sala como se não o tocasse. Orpheus estava maravilhado.

- Sua autoridade termina aqui, cavalheiros. A custódia do réu pertence agora ao Tribunal.

Aquiescendo em silêncio, os dois agentes deixaram Orpheus, voltando pelos corredores labirínticos. O Cavaleiro voltou seus olhos para a mulher, bela e distante como uma estátua em um templo vazio. Seu olhar foi devolvido com uma ausência de sentimentos perturbadora.

- O Tribunal está reunido e exige sua presença, Orpheus de Lira. Fale apenas quando lhe for dada a palavra, e responda apenas o que lhe foi perguntado.

Ela virou-se sobrenaturalmente, abrindo a grande porta ornada com um leve toque. Uma sala de pedra, como se escavada na rocha, foi sendo revelada à medida que a porta se abria à sua frente. No pequeno pátio de pedra, uma peça quadrada, feita de rocha escura, se postava como se no centro de uma arena em escala reduzida. No lado direito, em três tronos igualmente pétreos, se assentavam Cavaleiros de Ouro, vestidos em suas gloriosas Armaduras: Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes.

Do lado esquerdo, dois outros Cavaleiros, também trajando suas vestes reluzentes: Aioria de Leão e Shaka de Virgem, cujas pálpebras fechadas encerravam um olhar penetrante, pressentido por Orpheus. Um calafrio lhe percorreu o corpo. Ao lado do virginiano, Aioria sentava-se altaneiro, o único olhar amistoso da sala. O Cavaleiro de Lira agradeceu por sua presença ali.

Bem à frente da peça de rocha, o trono dourado portando a Égide de Atena, e nele se encontrava o Grande Mestre, vestido em sua túnica vermelha e branca, com a terrível máscara de prata e o alto elmo. Uma figura altiva cercada por uma aura sacra e temível.

- Aproxima-te, Orpheus de Lira, para que este tribunal possa julgar teus crimes. Ergue tuas mãos e as deposita entre os Elos de Efesto, que a todos prende, mortais e deuses.

Tremy, que até então estava postado imóvel ao lado da porta, também ostentando sua Armadura, avançou e prendeu as mãos de Orpheus ao bloco de rocha com os grilhões de ferro que, dizia a lenda, haviam sido forjados pelo próprio Efesto. Os elos eram pesados, e curvavam o corpo do Cavaleiro, forçando-o a se manter em reverência perante o Tribunal.

- Orpheus de Lira, discípulo único de Alfhein de Lira, aluno do Santuário de Atena em treinamento no Canadá, és trazido ante ao Santo Tribunal para seres julgado pelas acusações de assassínio contra um membro do Santuário de Atena, de posse e uso ilegal de uma Armadura sagrada e de traição contra a Deusa e seus protetores terrenos. Os três crimes que pesam sobre tua cabeça são gravíssimos e requerem estudo e ponderação. Neste tribunal estão três Cavaleiros de Ouro responsáveis pela investigação e apresentação das provas que corroborem com as acusações supracitadas: Camus de Aquário, Shura de Capricórnio e Afrodite de Peixes. Outros dois Cavaleiros de Ouro cuidarão de tua defesa ante o Santo Tribunal, se isto for possível, e são eles Aioria de Leão e Shaka de Virgem. Antes do início dos trabalhos deste fórum, Orpheus de Lira, que te consideras perante estas acusações?

A voz grave do Mestre enchia a câmara de pedra, conferindo-lhe uma aparência ainda mais inatingível. Orpheus olhava para suas mãos presas entre os grilhões de ferro pesado, e sentia seu rosto seco e fresco. Os Cavaleiros responsáveis por sua acusação lhe insuflavam temor, mas Shaka, apesar de teoricamente estar ao seu lado, era o que mais lhe aterrorizava. Jamais chegara perto da Casa de Virgem, mesmo quando Shiva lá estava.

Mas, apesar da majestade dos Cavaleiros ali presentes, levantou o olhar para o trono dourado, encontrando novamente a figura do Grande Mestre, enfrentando o brilho de ouro que refletia na sala.

- Vossa Santidade, em pé, perante o Santo Tribunal e perante a imortal Deusa dos Olhos Brilhantes, considero-me livre da culpa por estes crimes, exceto pela morte de meu mestre, Alfhein de Lira. É fato que esteja morto sob a neve no norte do mundo e que seu sangue suje minhas mãos neste momento, mas creio que as razões que culminaram em sua morte devam ser trazidas a este júri.

Orpheus sentia as palavras saltarem da boca e voarem pela sala. Sentiu os olhares dos Cavaleiros de Ouro caindo sobre si com mais intensidade. Talvez ninguém antes houvesse falado com tamanha audácia frente ao Grande Mestre e ao Santo Tribunal.

- Tens audácia, Cavaleiro de Prata, ao sugerir que este júri não tenha conhecimento das razões e dos fatos. Uma meticulosa investigação está em andamento, iniciada no exato momento em que Sua Santidade deixou de sentir o cosmo de Alfhein de Lira no norte do mundo. Acaso não levas em consideração a sabedoria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro?

Afrodite de Peixes falava suavemente, porém com palavras cortantes, a Orpheus. Sua voz era agradável de ouvir, e seus olhos eram hipnotizantes, brilhando na penumbra do salão.

- Tenho total compreensão da extensão da sabedoria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, senhor Cavaleiro de Peixes, mas meu pedido não foi para que as razões fossem conhecidas por vós, mas sim para que os fatos que permeiam a morte de meu mestre sejam levados em consideração pelo Santo Tribunal na elaboração de minha sentença. O conhecimento de um fato e sua não utilização, dolosamente ou não, implica em danos, senhor.

Mais uma vez Orpheus sentiu como se as palavras fossem colocadas em sua boca. A fisionomia de Afrodite se fechou violentamente, e seus olhos correram para Virgem. Reconhecera os ensinamentos de Shaka nas palavras do garoto. O Grande Mestre voltou a falar.

- Os fatos serão levados em consideração, Cavaleiro de Prata, mas não há garantias de que amenizarão sua pena. Alfhein de Lira está morto, e isto é tão real quanto a caixa da Armadura encontrada com você.

Sem se mover, o Grande Mestre se assemelhava a uma estátua que falava, com sua voz saindo das profundezas detrás da máscara fria. Ele continuou.

- Serás levado em custódia até a Prisão do Santuário enquanto este Tribunal discute sobre sua alegação de inocência. Não tenha esperanças, Cavaleiro de Prata. Seus crimes são graves.

E com um movimento de mão ordenou que Sagita libertasse as mãos de Orpheus dos pesados grilhões. Tremy acompanhou Lira até a porta lateral do salão, que se abria para uma escada íngreme. Desceram os primeiros degraus sentindo os olhares duros dos Cavaleiros e do Mestre atrás de si.

- Sempre se metendo em enrascadas, moleque.

Tremy de Sagita apertava seu braço enquanto chegavam a um longo corredor abaixo do térreo. A Prisão do Santuário.


	8. Vathos

CAPÍTULO OITO – Vathos

- É uma belíssima vista.

Haviam chegado aos limites do vilarejo, na muralha que o separava do mundo exterior. Subindo em uma torre em ruínas, do tempo do domínio romano sobre a Grécia, vislumbravam a região ao leste, uma imensa planície pontilhada de luzes que acabavam no breu do Golfo de Petali. Giorges jamais imaginou que houvesse um mirante tão belo além da Acrópole.

A torre tinha quatro andares de altura, todos atravessados por uma escada maciça de rocha milenar. Os três andares abaixo foram utilizados há milhares de anos atrás como depósito de armas e mantimentos, e o último, onde estavam agora, servia como posto de observação, uma sentinela que vigiava o mar do leste. A abertura por onde o vigia observava a paisagem, porém, havia aumentado graças à queda da parede oriental, abrindo uma janela panorâmica de toda a região. Os dois estavam parados em frente a esta abertura, observando o horizonte um ao lado do outro.

- O nascer do sol aqui é um dos mais espetaculares do mundo. Só perde para o de Chetamale.

Shiva olhava perdido para a escuridão, acompanhando a linha de luzes até que desaparecessem dentro do mar escuro ao longe.

- Chetamale? Nunca ouvi falar. Nem parece grego.

- E não é.

"Chetamale, Ilhas Andaman, Golfo de Bengala. As ondas quebravam suaves na praia de areia clara, enquanto a aurora rósea subia do horizonte. Postados lado a lado, mãe e filho olhavam para o mar infinito. Mãos dadas, e lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Uma mulher esguia, da pele cor de bronze, cabelos negríssimos e olhos excepcionalmente verdes. O garoto olhava para o mar sem saber exatamente o que se passava, apenas sentindo o soluçar da mãe ao lado.

No horizonte, onde o azul e o rosa se mesclavam, ia uma pequena figura borrada pelo ar tremeluzente. Um navio lançava um ralo fio de fumaça cinza para o ar enquanto se afastava vagarosamente em direção ao leste. O choro da mulher havia acalmado, mas as lágrimas ainda desciam pela face inchada.

- Papai está indo com o navio, mamãe?

O garoto mantinha o olhar fixo no pequeno ponto cinzento no horizonte, que esvanecia aos poucos. A mulher olhou para o filho, sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem novamente.

- Sim, Shiva. Ele foi com o navio.

Era a primeira vez que Shiva via o pai, e também fora a última. Quatro anos antes a antiquada fragata mercenária passara pelas Ilhas Andaman escoltando um navio mercante. O barco militar havia ficado sem água, e uma parada obrigatória na ilha mais meridional do arquipélago acabou durando duas semanas. Reparos no motor, abastecimento de mantimentos, clima perigoso, tudo atrasou a fragata e seu navio protegido.

Os marinheiros, porém, aproveitaram muito bem a ocasião. Uma mistura de europeus, americanos e asiáticos formava a tripulação contratada para proteger embarcações em águas perigosas. Johann, um sueco alto e robusto como o tronco de uma árvore, foi quem mais apreciou os dias em terra.

Em uma noite de festa, Johann deu com os olhos verdíssimos de Sakhima. A luz de esmeraldas brilhava dentro deles, chamando-o durante a noite toda. A língua não foi barreira, ambos esbarrando em um inglês estropiado e trocando algumas palavras em bengali. Foram as duas semanas mais belas na vida de ambos.

Mas o navio tinha que partir, e os dois haviam de se separar. Johann, porém, não partiu por completo, deixando para trás um pedaço de si. Em nove meses, quando a constelação de Pavão subia do mar, Shiva foi trazido ao mundo, com os mesmos olhos verdes de sua mãe.

Quatro anos depois, sem aviso algum, uma fragata surgiu no horizonte. A tripulação havia sido quase toda renovada. Homens armados e carrancudos desciam do navio em busca de mantimentos. E, chefiando os soldados, Johann desceu a prancha escrutinando as areias claras. Mal havia tocado os pés na praia quando um reflexo verde chamou sua atenção. Jamais havia esquecido aqueles olhos.

Mas aquele não era o único par de olhos verdes a fita-lo. Ao lado de Sakhima, com os cabelos revoltos e um olhar curioso, Shiva olhava o estranho sem medo.

- Este é seu pai, Shiva.

Mesmo hoje o rosto de seu pai é um borrão para ele, mas a lembrança do momento em que aquele homem vindo do mar o tomou em seus braços permanece vívida como nenhuma outra memória daquela época. Porém, novamente, haveriam de ser separados. Desta vez para sempre.

Um motim havia irrompido no meio da noite. Um motivo banal fora suficiente para que toda a tripulação se revoltasse contra o capitão malaio, e, sem que ninguém se desse por conta, armas estavam sendo sacadas. Tentando alcançar uma solução pacífica entre os dois lados, Johann havia sido atingido por uma bala perdida. Sakhima, que morava próximo à praia, ouviu a confusão, e prontamente soube o que havia ocorrido. Seu amado havia sido assassinado. Naquela mesma madrugada o navio partiria, levando o corpo de Johann para o mar.

Em uma semana, Shiva havia conhecido e perdido seu pai. Poucas semanas depois, sua mãe foi encontrada morta no quintal, picada por uma cobra enquanto lavava roupa. O trauma fora tão grande para o garoto que Shiva não consegue lembrar quase nada de sua curta infância. Havia sido criado por várias pessoas na vila, passando de família em família, sendo rejeitado aos poucos pela comunidade onde morava, até ser deixado na casa de uma mulher. Sua antiga babá, que tomava conta dele enquanto sua mãe fazia trabalhos domésticos.

A babá cega, cujo nome o Cavaleiro não lembra, recebeu uma visita estranha em sua casa quando Shiva tinha sete anos. Dois homens sentavam-se na pequena sala da mulher. Um alto, vestido em um terno elegante, com a pele e os cabelos claros. O outro com a tez muito morena, certamente vindo do continente, traduzia as palavras entre o europeu e a cega.

Depois de uma conversa rápida, o homem bem vestido procurou Shiva, tomando-o pela mão e levando-o dali. Depois, apenas a memória do Santuário lhe era vívida. Tornar-se-ia um Cavaleiro de Atena."

- Deve ser um lugar belíssimo.

Giorges ouvira a história da infância de Shiva com cuidado, mas não conseguiu fazer um comentário sobre ela. Ficara tocado com sua tristeza, e sentia que qualquer coisa que falasse seria desnecessária e superficial. Prestava mais atenção aos olhos verdes de Shiva, que brilhavam na penumbra da torre antiquíssima.

- De fato é. Muito obrigado por estar aqui, Giorges. Significa muito para mim.

Shiva continuava a olhar para o horizonte, não conseguindo encarar o outro. Não havia bebido o suficiente para libertá-lo da crônica retração.

- Para mim também.

E, levando a mão até o rosto do Cavaleiro, tocou-o com o dorso dos dedos. Shiva olhou para o rosto de Giorges, que sorria para ele, iluminando a escuridão da noite. Sem aviso, o grego aproximou-se, tocando seus lábios com os próprios. O vinho já não era mais necessário.

-o-o-o-

Algo entrava em ebulição no peito de Shiva. Sentia os braços fortes de Giorges, seu peito largo e o coração que martelava dentro dele, suas pernas firmes e seus dedos macios. Sentia o corpo à sua frente com todos os sentidos, captando tudo que dele emanava. Além das mãos, dos olhos, do nariz, dos lábios e dos ouvidos, sua própria alma absorvia o calor, a carga magnética e a pequeníssima partícula de cosmo que até os não-Cavaleiros possuem. Os treinos com Shaka estavam surtindo efeito.

Giorges havia se recostado na parede do posto de observação da torre parcialmente em ruínas, trazendo o corpo de Shiva sobre o seu. Sob suas costas, a grande almofada que Shiva usava naquele local quando queria ficar sozinho, imerso em algum livro ou simplesmente observando a paisagem abaixo. Os lábios do grego calavam os do Cavaleiro. A noite ardente agora trazia uma brisa fresca, que arrepiava a pele exposta de Shiva. A túnica caía de seus ombros, deixando as costas à mostra, enquanto suas mãos abriam vagarosamente os botões da camisa de algodão branco sob si. 'Devagar, bem devagar' dizia para si mesmo.

Giorges olhava a cena de baixo, acompanhando a curva que o tecido frouxo da túnica fazia ao pender dos ombros de Shiva. Uma mão quente tocou seu tórax após ter aberto sua camisa. Sentiu os dedos escorregando sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, tocando de leve o mamilo sensível. Pouco depois, porém, a mão deixou sua pele ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios se separavam. Shiva se levantava. O grego não compreendia a atitude até a explicação.

- Preciso tirar isto.

O tecido parecia interminável. 'Malditos gregos e suas túnicas nada práticas'. Giorges ria da cena, enquanto Shiva tentava desvencilhar-se da armadilha têxtil que o envolvia.

- Deixe-me ajuda-lo.

Levantou-se, deixando cair a camisa no chão. Shiva ficou imóvel, esperando pelo auxílio. Conseguia sentir as batidas do coração de Giorges através do peito agora nu e muito próximo. As mãos procuraram o pequeno alfinete que prendia a primeira volta de algodão, abrindo-o. O tecido soltou-se, sua ponta tocando o chão, revelando as costas e o peito do indiano.

Giorges deu a volta no corpo de Shiva, desenrolando o restante da túnica azul. Beijou sua nuca. Sentiu a pele abaixo se arrepiar sob o mais leve sopro de seus lábios. As mãos macias desceram pelo tórax firme, soltando outra volta de tecido presa ao calção de algodão que era utilizado sob a roupa. Acompanhando o movimento da túnica, Giorges deu outra volta, parando de frente para Shiva.

Acariciou seu queixo com o dorso dos dedos, sentindo a pele perfeita, resultado dos cuidados com azeite de oliva e mel, receita antiquíssima do vilarejo. Shiva mantinha os lábios entreabertos, hipnotizado pelo magnetismo que emanava de Giorges. Algo além do belo corpo e do sorriso encantador lhe atraía naquele homem. A outra mão do grego descia por suas costas, até encontrar a presilha que mantinha a peça íntima, de um azul mais claro que a túnica, no lugar. Abriu o fecho de ouro que mantinha os tecidos unidos. Em um só movimento todo o calção desprendeu-se, jazendo no chão. A nudez de Shiva era absoluta, excetuando o bracelete de prata e topázios.

- Há algo em você, Shiva de Pavão...

Aproximou-se novamente, beijando o lábio inferior de Shiva. Subitamente enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto, intensificando o beijo. Os tórax nus se tocavam plenamente, aumentando o contato entre os corpos. As sensações eram tantas que Shiva transcendia. Sentia algo contra seu baixo-ventre, e notou o volume escondido sob as calças jeans do grego.

Sem perceber o que fazia, levou suas mãos à fivela do cinto, abrindo-a delicadamente. Logo após encontrou o botão da calça, mas não teve a mesma facilidade. A casa teimava em prender a pequena peça, resignada a dificultar a situação ao máximo. Seu intento, porém, não durou muito. Uma das mãos de Giorges deixou o corpo de Shiva, descendo até o botão teimoso, soltando-o em um movimento rápido.

- Obrigado.

Sussurrou o indiano entre os beijos, tendo como resposta um sorriso divertido. Continuou seu trabalho, até sentir o zíper deslizando silenciosamente. Com este último ato, os jeans negros descansavam no chão ao lado da longa túnica azul e dos sapatos de ambos.

O contato entre os corpos era total. Giorges havia retirado a última peça de roupa que ainda o envolvia, tornando-se tão nu quanto Shiva. As pernas se enlaçavam fundindo os dois em um só corpo. A lua nascia no maro do leste.

-o-o-o-

A escadaria mal iluminada que dava acesso aos calabouços do Santuário tinham o poder de incutir o terror até mesmo nos mais corajosos. Depois do Cabo Sunion, a Prisão era o lugar mais temido pelos Cavaleiros, qualquer que fosse sua classe. Tremy havia descido ali apenas algumas poucas vezes, e em nenhuma delas apreciou a visita. As escadas terminavam em um longo corredor tão obscuro quanto o caminho até ele. Nas paredes abriam-se celas escavadas na rocha, com grossas barras de ferro delimitando um espaço muito pequeno. Os primeiros calabouços eram destinados aos não-Cavaleiros, como guardas e burocratas.

O corredor seguia em linha reta até outro lance de escadas, que descia para o segundo subsolo. Um corredor ainda mais obscuro que o anterior se estendia na direção oposta do primeiro subsolo. As tochas eram ainda mais esparsas, e a fumaça sufocava a quem lá descesse. Aqui as celas eram mais rústicas, mas maiores e em menor número.

- Irá aguardar seu julgamento aqui, Cavaleiro.

A última palavra havia saído com ar de desdém da boca de Sagita. Abriu a porta de metal pesado, feita de barras de aço com mais de dez centímetros de diâmetro. Orpheus podia sentir um cosmo emitido pela prisão. Estava adormecido, e acordá-lo poderia ser mais perigoso que enfrentar a solidão.

A cela era formada por um catre de rocha, escavado na própria montanha, uma cadeira de madeira e uma latrina, de onde saía um som de água corrente. Pelo menos o mínimo da dignidade seria mantido.

- Suas refeições chegarão ao início da manhã e no fim da tarde, junto com o estoque de água. Cuide bem dele, pois não receberá outro até o dia seguinte. Rebeldia e mau comportamento não serão tolerados. E eu não tentaria escapar se fosse você. Nenhum Cavaleiro que tentou saiu daqui vivo.

Subitamente Tremy trancou a cela e deu meia-volta. Aquele lugar lhe dava calafrios, e não via a hora de sair de lá. Seus passos morreram na escada mal iluminada. Um silêncio preencheu a cela, quebrado apenas pelo longínquo som do riacho subterrâneo que passava sob sua latrina. Orpheus sentou na cama de pedra, olhando ao redor. Pela primeira vez sentiu o ar quente e úmido. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua nuca. Decidiu se desfazer da camiseta que vestia desde que deixou o Canadá. O banho e a cama teriam que ser deixados para depois.

Os sapatos foram retirados. O calor começava a incomodar. Desfez o rabo-de-cavalo e o arranjou novamente, mais alto, refrescando o pescoço. O olhar vagava ao redor da cela, esquadrinhando os poucos metros quadrados aos quais fora restringido. E, inevitavelmente, uma compilação de imagens veio à sua mente. O aeroporto lotado, as crianças, os agentes no avião, o rosto de Alfhein. Shiva. Shiva acompanhado. Shiva sorrindo.

Os dedos gelados do ciúme penetravam em seu peito. Ele o havia esquecido. Desistido daquele que havia partido para o outro lado do mar. Continuara com sua vida. Haveria procurado seus braços em outro? Em outros? Com quantos mais? Estava livre, afinal. Não precisava mais carregar aquela criança para todos os lados, dando-lhe explicações sobre o cosmo, o universo e a história dos Deuses. Sentia-se um tolo. Meses soterrado na neve, sob a escuridão e à mercê dos ventos, violado e agredido, apenas para voltar e o encontrar sorrindo para outro. Idiota!

As ideias lhe surgiam em turbilhões incontroláveis. Sentia a escuridão ao seu redor aumentar. Uma tocha havia se apagado no corredor. O cheiro pungente da fumaça permeava o ar já abafado. Sons diferentes. Passos. Viria alguém? Já teria o resultado e seu julgamento? Não, os pés eram arrastados pelo chão. Vinha devagar. Uma sombra se projetava nas pedras cruas do túnel. Alguém grande, corpulento, vinha em direção à sua cela. O farfalhar de roupas pesadas.

Em alguns momentos uma silhueta surgiu. Um rosto mal iluminado foi reconhecido na penumbra. Estava muito diferente, mas era inesquecível. A pele pálida, macilenta, os bigodes em desalinho e os olhos inchados. Um grito foi sufocado na garganta de Orpheus. Seu mestre havia voltado para se vingar.

- Bem vindo ao inferno, garoto.

-o-o-o-

Os dois descansava sobre a almofada escarlate no esconderijo secreto de Shiva. O braço forte de Giorges envolvia o peito nu do indiano, enquanto este sorria em seu sono despreocupado. No horizonte a lua havia dado lugar a um amanhecer ainda jovem, cujas luzes mal eram percebidas pela noite festiva. Na praça central, resquícios do festival ainda persistiam. Dante e Babel cantavam alto, abraçados em uma ânfora de vinho que teimava em não acabar. Não fosse o estado de estupor do resto da população, os dois já teriam sido enxotados. Seis ou sete corpos exaustos estavam atirados por ali, ressonando sob o doce efeito do vinho.

Shiva levantou de repente, sobressaltado. O sol já havia subido, e as aulas começariam breve. Como explicaria o atraso e o hálito de vinho para Shaka? Mas um suave lembrete soou em sua mente. 'Hoje é domingo. Nem Shaka de Virgem pode incomodá-lo no domingo'.

Olhou para o lado. O belíssimo grego dormia profundamente, sem tomar conhecimento de Cavaleiros, guerras santas ou aulas matinais com Shaka. Um sono inocente, encantador, que o fazia lembrar desesperadamente de alguém. A sombra da dor que o assolara por todo aquele tempo passou diante de seus olhos, mas foi prontamente espantada para o buraco profundo onde era guardada. Um sorriso aliviado voltou aos lábios do indiano, enquanto voltava para o berço cálido formado pelos braços de Giorges.

- Algo errado?

Um sussurro rouco e arrastado soou ao seu ouvido. Giorges nem se dera ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, apenas de se aproximar um pouco mais da nuca de Shiva.

- Não mais.

E voltou ao sono tranquilo onde antes se encontrava.

-o-o-o-

A voz rouca parecia vir de muito longe. Um terror percorria o corpo de Orpheus, que se encolheu no canto da parede. O espectro continuou sua marcha lenta, atravessando as barras de aço como se elas não existissem. Mantinha os olhos opacos voltados para o antigo aluno. Sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira solitária da cela, permanecendo em silêncio, como se esperasse uma resposta de Orpheus.

- Você... morreu! Sob a neve! Não pode estar aqui.

Acostumando-se à pouca luz que bruxuleava, Orpheus podia notar grandes manchas enegrecidas na pele de seu mestre falecido. Queimaduras de gelo, inconfundíveis para quem conhece o clima do ermo canadense. O impermeável de nylon era o mesmo que vestia para treinar na neve, e as indefectíveis botas de couro reforçado lhe cobriam os pés. Um cheio inebriante de genebra havia penetrado na cela.

- Eu morri. E posso estar aqui. Meu corpo está enterrado sob metros de neve, mas a partícula de meu espírito que permanece em você, meu assassino, ainda existe.

A palavra 'assassino' não foi falada com o ódio esperado; havia a utilizado no sentido de 'aquele que me tirou a vida', sem os outros adjetivos pejorativos que normalmente a acompanham. Orpheus ainda estava abismado, não conseguia pensar em coisas conexas.

- É ele, não é? Tantas coisas para se preocupar, mas seu maior temor é por ele, pelo que ele possa ter se tornado.

A voz distante falava palavras sem sentido para Orpheus. Ele quem? O que ele, quem quer que fosse, havia se tornado? Por alguns instantes a incoerência da presença de seu falecido mestre havia sido deixada de lado. Do que aquele morto falava?

- O medo de ele ter se transformado em alguém irreconhecível. Que ele tenha se tornado alguém diferente, que não o aceitará de volta depois de tudo. Depois de tanto tempo. O medo de ele ter encontrado alguém melhor que você, de ter tomado gosto pela vida livre que agora leva. Admita garoto. Você realmente tem certeza se ele ainda lembra seu nome?

Tudo se encaixava agora. As palavras de Alfhein condiziam com aquelas que atacavam sua mente momentos atrás. Os mesmos temores que tinha em seu coração se personificavam naquele ser à sua frente.

- Abandone o pensamento dele. Livre-se da sombra que você finge amar, e só então conseguirá ser verdadeiramente livre. Só assim você se transformará em um verdadeiro Cavaleiro. Não foi por isso que me matou? Para voltar para esse chiqueiro de mármore e para os braços de seu namorado? Para viver sua vida miserável e sem futuro deste calabouço chamado Santuário? Pergunto-me se terá valido a pena ser condenado à prisão, e, muito possivelmente, à morte, para reencontrar-se com alguém que não o reconheceria mais!

A voz morria em sua garganta. Todas as coisas que queria falar para aquele fantasma eram estranguladas pelo temor. Queria gritar-lhe que era mentira, que Shiva jamais teria esquecido ele, que havia matado seu mestre por abusos constantes ao seu corpo, mas nada saía. Lágrimas de ansiedade afloraram em seus olhos, turvando a visão do espectro sombrio, que logo desapareceu atrás de uma cortina de água.

Orpheus piscou várias vezes. Viu-se sozinho na penumbra. Limpou os olhos úmidos, e olhou em volta, incrédulo. Tinha a estranha sensação de que um longo tempo havia se passado desde que entrara naquela cela. Ao seu redor não havia evidência alguma de que alguma outra pessoa havia estado ali com ele. Nem sequer o característico cheiro de genebra, uma aura permanente de seu antigo mestre. O que estava acontecendo com ele?


	9. Fos II

CAPÍTULO NOVE –

A manhã já ia alta quando Shiva acordou de vez. O sol brilhava forte, refletido na linha prateada que cintilava ao longe. Pela grande abertura na parede podia ver a belíssima manhã que havia brotado naquele dia, fazendo com que flores de todos os matizes refulgissem no jardim natural da encosta do monte Hymettos. Sentado à borda da abertura, Giorges olhava o grandioso dia que acabara de nascer.

- Eu falei que a vista aqui era uma das mais belas.

Shiva sentou ao lado do grego, ambos totalmente nus. Giorges continuava encantado com o horizonte de mil cores.

- Agora eu acredito. Dormiu bem? Parecia perturbado esta noite.

Os olhos preocupados que se voltaram para Shiva o fizeram estremecer. O que realmente o preocupara não poderia sair do cofre onde estava.

- Ah, não. Só pensei estar atrasado para uma aula, e só depois lembrei que hoje é domingo. E você, como dormiu? Não parecia nem um pouco perturbado.

- E não estava. Boa comida, ótima bebida e uma excelente companhia. Minha noite estava completa. Sinceramente, pensei que seria estranho, mas depois que me senti mais relaxado, foi ótimo. Realmente muito obrigado.

Shiva o olhava com um olhar divertido. Para alguém que nunca havia conhecido seu vilarejo, o primeiro contato deveria ser bastante diferente.

- Por que achou que seria estranho?

De repente as bochechas de Giorges ficaram levemente rosadas.

- Bem... pelo fato de você ser um homem.

O sorriso de Shiva desapareceu. Em apenas um momento a conversa havia mudado de rumo tão bruscamente que seu raciocínio falhou. Estavam falando sobre a mesma coisa? Bastante improvável.

- Ham... como... o que você quer dizer com 'o fato de eu ser homem'?

As bochechas do grego ficaram ainda mais rubras. Havia se esquecido de um pequeno detalhe em toda aquela noite.

- É que... eu nunca havia ficado com um homem antes.

Por um breve momento Shiva chegara a esboçar um leve sorriso, tomando como brincadeira o que ele disse. Mas esta hipótese foi prontamente descartada após a constatação do olhar acanhado que fugia de seus olhos. E todas aquelas carícias? Os carinhos, os olhares? Pelos Deuses, haviam dormido abraçado e ele jamais havia ficado com um homem?

- Eu falei que havia algo diferente em você. Nunca pensei que poderia me apaixonar por um garoto. Desculpe-me por não ter falado isso antes, é que a noite estava tão... natural, que eu simplesmente esqueci. Mas não se preocupe, eu sei que isso não foi certo, e já estou indo embora. Desculpe...

Enquanto falava, levantou-se e foi procurar suas roupas. Juntou um pé de meia e sua camisa enquanto falava atropeladamente.

- Espere!

Shiva levantou-se também. A nudez dos dois não era incômoda, apesar da situação.

- Em primeiro lugar, você não poderá sair por aí apenas com uma camisa e um pé de meia. E em segundo lugar... foi melhor assim. Se eu soubesse que você nunca havia ficado com um homem antes, não teria me sentido tão à vontade quanto me senti ontem, e certamente não teria aproveitado tanto. Acalme-se e tome, vista isso.

Entregou-lhe as calças, amarrotadas por terem passado a noite embaixo da almofada. Shiva começou a vestir sua túnica.

- Está com fome? Temos um pomar aqui perto. Podemos apanhar algumas frutas e depois ir para minha casa. Mas, só para confirmar... você já fez _isto_ com um homem antes, certo?

O irresistível sorriso raiou novamente no rosto de Giorges.

-o-o-o-

Nenhum outro espectro havia visitado sua cela novamente. O temor da presença de Alfhein ainda estava crescente quando ouviu passos na escada. Passos vivos. Tremy assobiava uma canção desconhecida enquanto se aproximava. As chaves balançavam no molho que trazia junto à cintura.

- Aproveitou a noite, moleque? Espero que os ratos não tenham feito muito barulho.

O sarcasmo na voz de Sagita era uma característica permanente, mas pela primeira vez estava afetando Orpheus. A ira crescente enchia seu peito, mas mantinha-se calado, como se fosse feito de pedra.

- Aqui está sua deliciosa refeição e sua ração de água. Bom proveito.

Os víveres foram passados pela pequena passagem rente ao chão. Um prato de um mingau malcheiroso e uma caneca de água eram considerados uma refeição naquele lugar. Faminto e sem opção, só lhe restou comer a papa intragável e bebericar a água que deveria durar o dia todo. Quanto tempo ainda levaria para terem uma sentença?

As poucas horas que havia passado naquele inferno pareciam meses. Não era o mar carregado ou a penumbra que incomodavam. O que tornava aquele lugar insuportável era o fato de ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- Tremy... ainda vou ficar aqui muito tempo?

Sagita ficou surpreso com a fragilidade da voz de Orpheus. Mesmo para ele era impossível ignorar uma pergunta feita com tamanha angústia.

- Eu... eu não sei. Faz anos desde que o último julgamento feito pelo Grande Mestre ocorreu. Seu destino está nas mãos dos Deuses, moleque.

E, ficando em silêncio repentinamente, Tremy saiu do corredor, não sem antes lançar um rápido olhar em direção à figura deplorável que abraçava os joelhos, sentada na cama de rocha.

-o-o-o-

Levaram para a casa de Shiva tudo o que conseguiram carregar nas mãos. Maçãs, laranjas, peras e cerejas, além de um grande pão comprado no mercado de Athinai.

- Por que você não pega as frutas daqui ao invés de compra-las na feira?

Giorges tinha a boca cheia de maçã enquanto falava. Carregava as frutas na cesta improvisada com a própria camisa, atraindo os olhares por onde passava. Nunca um visitante tão atraente havia passado pelo vilarejo antes. As três Nornas se amontoavam na janela da casa de Maria, ainda discutindo qual das Amazonas era a felizarda de possuir aquele corpo.

- Porque as árvores não respondem ao meu regateio.

Ambos riram, e Shiva desejou que aquele domingo não tivesse fim. Passaram em frente ao templo, onde, na noite anterior, estava a pequena estátua de Nike. Nenhum bêbado se encontrava por ali, já recolhidos por amigos e familiares. As marcas da festa, porém, estavam por todos os lados. Crateras de vinho quebradas pelo chão, restos de comida, pétalas de flores esmagadas, uma ou outra peça de roupa.

- Não se assuste. Assim que a ressaca do vilarejo for curada, faremos um mutirão para deixar tudo como deve ficar.

Giorges aquiesceu, partindo para sua segunda maçã.

A casa de Shiva ficava próxima ao templo, na porção ocidental do vilarejo. Era totalmente branca por fora, com aberturas azuis, imitando o estilo arquitetônico das ilhas do Egeu. Tinha janelas grandes, permanentemente abertas, que deixavam a casa sempre fresca e arejada. Os doces e bolos que havia ganhado na noite anterior ainda repousavam sobre a mesa, intocados.

- Pode deixar as frutas sobre a mesa. Vou pegar uma faca para cortar isso.

Em segundos Shiva estava fatiando os bolos e dispondo-os em um grande prato. Guloseimas gregas e italianas se misturavam com frutas da estação e um delicioso naco de queijo fresco naquele café da manhã.

- Antes de comermos, posso tomar um banho? Estes verões gregos estão ficando cada vez mais insuportáveis.

Giorges, apesar de estar com boa parte do corpo à mostra, suava pelo calor que fazia.

- Claro. Primeira porta à esquerda. Espero que não se importe com água fria.

- De maneira alguma. Aliás, estou realmente precisando de um banho gelado.

Um sorriso malicioso trocou totalmente o sentido de uma frase inocente. Shiva, que escapou por pouco de cortar um dedo, sorriu o mesmo sorriso de volta, vendo o grego rumar para o banheiro.

O banheiro não era moderno, mas a pressão da água fria em sua pele era uma sensação deliciosa. Ao seu lado uma grande janela dava para um jardim, e o cheiro de flores desconhecidas enchia o cômodo. Descansando na saboneteira, uma pequena barra de sabão translúcido, dentro da qual se podia ver uma flor intacta de jasmim. Levou-a ao nariz, sentindo seu cheiro. Era o mesmo que sentira durante toda a noite.

Havia sido realmente uma noite como nenhuma outra. Por que ele? Jamais teve olhos para um rapaz antes. Sequer cogitara a possibilidade disto ocorrer. Havia sido no primeiro contato dos dois, quando Shiva surgira em seu balcão atrás de tâmaras. Durante toda a semana se viu pensando no novo cliente. Por que diabos ele não saía de sua cabeça? Era um cliente como qualquer outro. Pelo menos assim queria acreditar.

Quando ele apareceu na semana seguinte atrás de pêssegos, Giorges confirmara que aquele não era apenas mais outro cliente. Sentia-se inquieto enquanto Shiva discutia sobre os preços abusivos das frutas. Mas não por não saber negociar, pelo contrário; fazia aquilo desde pequeno. Era o fato dele não saber o que falar, ou temor de falar algo errado e espantá-lo.

Era uma felicidade quando a manhã estava fresca, as frutas estavam arrumadas e ele aparecia em sua banca. Uma simples compra se transformava em um momento de diversão e observação. Suas mãos de poucos gestos, as palavras bem articuladas, os olhares penetrantes. Shiva era observado em detalhes sem perceber, envolvido demais em sua própria observação.

Alguns momentos da noite anterior voltavam à mente de Giorges. A túnica de Shiva no chão, a primeira visão de seu corpo nu, o toque suave e extremamente sensual de sua pele. Pela janela uma brisa quente e perfumada entrou no banheiro fresco e cheirando a jasmim.

De repente ouviu a porta se abrir. O biombo de madeira envernizada não permitia que visse quem era. O som de tecido contra tecido, seguido pelo som de algo suave atingindo o chão. Passos contra a pedra que servia de assoalho, e, enfim, a visão do corpo de Shiva iluminado pela luz de vários matizes que vinha da janela.

- Esses verões gregos...

-o-o-o-

- Um par de ases, garotas! Passem essas moedas para cá!

Babel conseguia ser mais barulhento que os outros três juntos. Capella, Dios e Jamian haviam se juntado a Babel, Dante, Shiva e Giorges para uma pequena partida de pôquer. Estavam jogando há quatro horas. Shiva e Dante haviam perdido todas as dracmas que haviam apostado, e sobraram os outros cinco a se digladiarem sobre a mesa.

- Espere um pouco, Babel. Não vai querer saber o que os outros têm na mão?

Jamian teve que segurar o punho de Centauro, que já começava a recolher as fichas. Babel não gostou muito de ser detido.

- Um par de oitos para Dios, nada para Capella, eu tenho uma dupla de setes... e você, Giorges?

Corvo olhava as cartas jogadas sobre a mesa com desapontamento. Queria que alguém tivesse um bom jogo para sustentar suas palavras contra Babel.

- Me desculpe senhores, mas tenho um par de três... e uma trinca de seis! Há, tire as mãos destas moedas, Babel! E não faça essa cara, isto é só um jogo.

As risadas tomaram conta da varanda onde jogaram. Do outro lado, sentados em um grande banco e esperando o jogo terminar para poderem também se divertir, Dante e Shiva conversavam, observando a mesa.

- Onde o encontrou? Ele parece ser um bom rapaz.

Dante bebericava um drinque com um bonito tom de verde.

- Se eu lhe disser que foi na feira, você vai acreditar?

Shiva tinha os olhos vidrados em Giorges, que ria alto com os novos amigos.

- Não. Se vendessem _isso_ por lá, acredite, eu teria comprado logo dois de uma só vez.

Foi a vez de os dois rirem alto, atraindo a atenção da mesa, que estranhou as gargalhadas vindas de fora do jogo. Para eles, a única e maior diversão de todo o universo era aquela roda de pôquer.

- Mas o que você me contou é verdade? Foi a primeira vez dele com um homem?

A conversa havia ocorrido quando os dois faziam o almoço. Dante havia crescido dentro do Santuário, onde relações entre o mesmo sexo são comuns, e simplesmente não conseguia entender como um homem daqueles nunca havia ficado com outro. Se ele fosse um Cavaleiro, certamente esta experiência não teria demorado tanto para acontecer.

- Ele disse que foi. Mas ele parecia tranquilo ontem à noite. E tinha uma desenvoltura, uma... como posso explicar? Uma vontade muito grande. Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas os homens fora daqui simplesmente não sentem isto.

Mais uma rodada na mesa, com vitória de Jamian. Babel parecia que iria explodir. Não ganhava uma há seis rodadas.

- Bem, se os homens fora daqui não sentem isto, mas este sente... ou ele foi criado por um Cavaleiro, ou está realmente apaixonado. Pense nisso.

E deixando as palavras no ar, Dante levantou-se para acabar com o jogo, sob protestos da mesa.

- Apaixonado...?

-o-o-o-

Havia sido o melhor domingo em anos. Aliás, o melhor dia que tivera em muito tempo. Quase esquecera o quão bom era viver e sorrir novamente. Era como se uma nuvem que persistira por muito tempo começasse a desvanecer em um céu brilhante.

Giorges havia ficado tão à vontade com seus amigos que eles esqueceram que não pertencia ao vilarejo. Após a interminável partida de pôquer, ganha por Jamian, decidiram que a casa de Dante não era o local adequado para se aproveitar uma belíssima tarde primaveril. Deixaram a varanda fresca e se dirigiram ao pomar na encosta do monte, onde passaram o restante do dia, deitados sob a sombra das árvores e provando as incontáveis variedades de frutas.

- Quando é que você voltará, Giorges?

Dios perguntava enquanto mordia uma cereja. A pergunta lembrou a todos que o dia se esvaía em um céu encarnado. Um vento frio começou a soprar do oeste, um prenúncio da noite que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Não sei. Ainda não fui convidado para uma próxima vez.

E terminou a frase com uma piscada para Shiva.

- Pois considere-se convidado permanentemente. Sempre que você tiver um tempo livre, venha nos visitar. O prefeito é nosso amigo, e, se o sacerdote perguntar, você é um novo discípulo do Santuário.

Um pequeno silêncio constrangedor serviu como aviso a Babel de que suas palavras haviam sido demasiadas.

- Muito obrigado. Quando puder deixar a banca nas mãos de meus primos, certamente virei visita-los. Mas, infelizmente, está na hora de eu ir.

Todos encontraram desculpas para deixarem Shiva e Giorges sozinhos, deixando muitos 'foi um prazer' e 'volte logo' para o vendedor. Mesmo eles sentiam-se tristes pelo fim do dia. Em segundos os dois foram deixados a sós no pomar. O sol afundava atrás do monte, lançando uma longa sombra sobre o mundo.

- O que achou? Muitas coisas diferentes de uma só vez?

Os dois andavam em direção ao portão do vilarejo com as mãos dadas. Em uma das janelas escancaradas da vila, três moças espreitavam, observando o casal.

- Amazona! Como fomos cair nesta história, meninas? Assim que Pavão voltar para este vilarejo, irá se ver conosco!

Maria tinha ódio em seu olhar estreito. Balançava suas pulseiras enquanto gesticulava em direção às costas do Cavaleiro.

- Foi perfeito. Não há outra palavra para descrever estes momentos que passei com você. Com vocês, aliás. Seus amigos são divertidíssimos, e este vilarejo é especial. Um lugar onde certamente eu moraria, se pudesse me livrar de meus compromissos.

Giorges olhava em volta, guardando na memória o belo lugar.

- Enquanto isto não acontece, você será sempre bem-vindo. Quer dizer, enquanto pudermos enganar o sacerdote. Sempre que puder, venha até aqui e nos agracie com sua presença.

Ambos pararam diante do portão. A paliçada de madeira abria-se para a estrada que descia o monte, e que agora parecia longa e triste. O grego levou sua mão ao rosto de Shiva, tocando de leve a pele macia.

- Muito obrigado, Shiva de Pavão. Foi realmente especial.

Os olhos verdes do indiano se nublaram de lágrimas. Shiva se jogou em um abraço apertadíssimo, tentando esconder as pequenas pérolas que escorriam por sua face.

- Não chore. Teremos tâmaras esta semana.

Shiva conseguiu sorrir enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- Pelos preços de suas frutas, isto não serve de consolo.

-o-o-o-

Certamente iria enlouquecer. Aquela não era uma prisão como qualquer outra. Havia algo naquelas paredes feito para torturar psicologicamente seus prisioneiros ao ponto de eles confessarem todos os seus crimes ou se matarem antes.

Alfhein o havia visitado novamente na noite anterior, revolvendo as mesmas questões, atormentando sua mente com mais e mais suposições e dúvidas, fazendo-o relembrar da cena no portão do Athinai. Já era o terceiro dia encarcerado, tendo apenas ratos como companhia. Tremy aparecia uma vez ao dia, mas tinha tanto pavor da masmorra que praticamente não falava. A solidão era tamanha que tinha se surpreendido falando alto consigo mesmo na cela.

Quando o sol do terceiro dia se pôs, a sentença de Orpheus havia sido decidida. Sem saber se era dia ou noite, o Cavaleiro de Lira estava sentado na cama de pedra quando ouviu ruídos diferentes. Um tropel de passos havia substituído as passadas hesitantes e solitárias de Sagita. Eram pelo menos cinco pessoas, calçando botas de armaduras, e caminhavam firme e seguramente em direção à sua cela.

Orpheus ergueu a cabeça, limpando o rosto e passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados, tentando ficar o mais apresentável possível naquelas condições. Mais tochas foram acesas. O grupo saiu do fundo do túnel. Seis Cavaleiros de Bronze haviam vindo busca-lo, liderados por Misty de Lagarto.

- Orpheus... de Lira. Não acreditei quando soube que era você encerrado aqui. Precisei vir ver para ter certeza de que um garoto tão bonzinho estava preso por assassinato.

Misty demonstrava um sarcasmo odioso em suas palavras. Nunca havia gostado da cara daquele moleque tolo, e muito menos de seu romance meloso com o puxa-saco de Shaka.

- Qual foi minha sentença?

Orpheus nem chegou a perceber as alfinetadas de Lagarto. O desespero para sair daquele lugar era maior do que qualquer coisa.

- Não tenho ideia. Só me enviaram aqui para busca-lo. Mas você assassinou um Cavaleiro, querido. Eu não esperaria por clemência no Tribunal. Abram a cela e preparem sua escolta. E mantenham0no longe de mim. Seu cheiro está me deixando enjoado.

Cuspindo ordens para os Cavaleiros que o acompanhavam, Misty seguiu em frente, rumando para a saída daquele pequeno inferno. Os seis homens o cercaram, mas, de acordo com as rígidas ordens hierárquicas do Santuário, não poderiam força-lo a andar. Misty estava ali justamente para este caso. Lethe de Erídano parecia ser o líder dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, e apontou o caminho para Lira, que, estafado, não teve alternativa senão sair da cela. Levantou e cambaleou até conseguir se manter em pé sem apoio. Ergueu a cabeça e iniciou a penosa marcha.

O caminho curto tinha uma distância incalculável para Orpheus, que sentia os efeitos da má alimentação e da desidratação. Um véu cinza nublava seus olhos, e seus membros pareciam ser feitos de chumbo. A primeira escada foi galgada com dificuldade. O primeiro corredor, um pouco mais iluminado, se estendia agora à sua frente, terminando em uma escada que, na condição de Orpheus, brilhava como a porta do céu.

No meio da primeira masmorra ele teve que se apoiar para não cair. As pernas fraquejavam depois de tanta tensão e angústia. Vomitou o ralo conteúdo de seu estômago no chão de pedra. Caminhou mais alguns passos, mas os joelhos afrouxaram e Orpheus desabou. Lethe e Faysall ergueram Lira, e completaram o percurso até a sala do Tribunal carregando-o pelos ombros.

A luminosidade laranja do final de tarde entrava pelas janelas altas do salão de rocha. Seus olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam, e sua cabeça latejava. Foi deixado em frente aos Elos de Efesto, ajoelhado. Uma voz desconhecida deu um comando ao seu lado.

- Erga-se, Cavaleiro.

A luz era fortíssima, e Orpheus não conseguia enxergar quem pronunciava estas palavras. Obedecendo à ordem, ele reuniu suas forças e conseguiu se levantar, posicionando as mãos em frente às correntes à sua frente. Sentiu os grilhões serem fechados ao redor de seus pulsos.

- Orpheus de Lira, discípulo único de Alfhein de Lira, aluno do Santuário de Atena em treinamento no Canadá, acusado de assassínio contra um membro do Santuário de Atena, de posse e uso ilegal de uma Armadura sagrada e de traição contra a Deusa e seus protetores terrenos, o Santo Tribunal lhe pergunta novamente: que te consideras perante estas acusações?

A voz do Grande Mestre ressoava pela sala, vinda das alturas infinitas do céu. Orpheus conseguia divisar a máscara de prata no alto, cercada por um mar de luz ofuscante. A sensação era surreal.

- Vossa Santidade, em pé, perante este Santo Tribunal e diante a imortal Deusa dos Olhos Brilhantes, considero-me novamente livre da culpa por estes crimes, exceto pela morte de meu mestre, Alfhein de Lira. Minha própria condenação, porém, não poderão alterar uma decisão pétrea já tomada pelo Santo Tribunal, portanto apenas aceito minha sentença, seja ela qual for.

A voz que soava na câmara não parecia ser sua. Aos poucos a luz deixou de ser insuportável, e a cena já tomava contornos. Os mesmos Cavaleiros de Ouro, o Grande Mestre à sua frente, e Tremy de Sagita. Não conseguiu localizar o dono da voz desconhecida. Camus de Aquário se levantou.

- O Santo Tribunal decidiu pela pena de morte como sentença para os três crimes.

Orpheus sentiu o sangue desaparecer de sua face. Sua respiração foi contida e seu coração disparou ao ponto de parecer que iria explodir em seu peito comprimido ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo Cavaleiro gelado.

- Porém a defesa do réu apresentou fatores atenuantes de pena, baseados no uso de violência explícita por parte do guardião através de atos de abuso sexual e lesões corporais violentas, fatos graves o suficiente para exonera-lo do cargo de tutor. Assim sendo, a Armadura de Lira foi adquirida através de um combate legítimo onde o mais apto venceu, não levando em consideração o óbito do oponente, como ditam as regras do Santuário de Atena. Em palavras claras, Orpheus de Lira, não podes ser enquadrado no crime de posse ilegal de uma Armadura Sagrada.

- O Santo Tribunal também não encontrou atos que o denunciem como um traidor contra a Suprema Deusa, fator que elimina a condenação supracitada. Em contrapartida, nada o exclui da responsabilidade de assassinato de um membro do Santuário durante a função, mesmo levando-se em consideração os amenizadores anteriormente relacionados, o que foi considerado uma penalidade gravíssima. Em unanimidade, o conselho decidiu pela reclusão absoluta em celas secas da prisão do Cabo Sunion, em caráter perpétuo e sem direito a revisão de pena. Esta é a decisão do Santo Tribunal.

-o-o-o-

A volta para casa foi solitária. A luz do crepúsculo dominical deixava a cena ainda mais melancólica. Shiva percorreu as ruas vazias do vilarejo lembrando-se do toque de Giorges em sua pele. Sua mente vagava tão longe que ele mal ouviu as palavras cheias de ódio que Maria proferira contra ele. Estava em paz.

Chegou à casa caiada, aspirando a brisa fresca que entrava pelas janelas abertas. No horizonte, começando a encobrir o sol que afundava, nuvens de tempestade se avolumavam, montanhas em movimento. O dia seguinte seria úmido e cinzento, se bem conhecia os sinais do céu, e as aulas com Shaka seriam por demais enfadonhas.

Mas algo perturbou seu final de domingo. Junto com os últimos raios vermelhos do sol, uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo. Estava com a chave a meio caminho da porta, quando um pesar estranho caiu sobre seus ombros. Um aperto no peito, uma sombra em seus olhos e a tontura que lhe obrigou a se segurar no batente da porta ainda cerrada. O mundo girou por alguns segundos, antes de voltar ao que era. Culpara o excesso de vinho da noite passada, e entrou na casa, deixando a saudade do lado de fora.

Não havia sido o vinho.


	10. Skia kai Floga

CAPÍTULO DEZ – Sombra e Chamas – Skia kai Floga

A tempestade viera forte naquela noite. Sua fúria foi despejada sobre Atenas com a força de uma divindade vingativa. Shiva acordou no início da manhã com batidas enfurecidas em sua porta. O relógio marcava quase cinco horas.

Cambaleou até a porta, que continuava a ser esmurrada com força. Mantinha os olhos abertos com grande esforço. A chuva martelava as telhas sobre sua cabeça, em um barulho ensurdecedor e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Ao abrir a porta, um dos guardas do Santuário, encharcado até os ossos e visivelmente irritado de ter que sair àquela hora da manhã debaixo do maior aguaceiro do ano, estendeu-lhe a mão. Trazia uma mensagem de Shaka, avisando que naquele dia as aulas estavam canceladas.

- Canceladas?

Shiva dizia a si mesmo após dispensar o mensageiro. Shaka nunca havia desmarcado aulas, debaixo de chuva ou sol escaldante. Algo estranho ocorria, mas seus olhos estavam pesando demais para deixa-lo pensar em alguma coisa coerente àquela altura da madrugada. Agradeceu por poder dormir até mais tarde. Desligou o despertador e apagou em meio aos lençóis novamente.

-o-o-o-

- Guerra aberta, Santidade?

O gigante Aldebaran não acreditava nas palavras que o Grande mestre pronunciava. Ao que parecia, Saori Kido, uma adolescente intrépida do longínquo Japão, decidira adotar um bando de dissidentes, autoproclamando-se reencarnação da Deusa na Terra, e exigia que o Santuário terminasse com sua farsa imediatamente. Por ter Cavaleiros ao seu serviço, Saori Kido estava iniciando uma guerra santa contra a mais poderosa instituição religiosa do mundo: o Santuário de Atena.

- Guerra contra a Deusa, o Santuário e seus Cavaleiros. O fato de nosso inimigo ser uma garota não irá amenizar nossa reação contra esse ato de calúnia contra nossos preceitos sagrados. A guerra é iminente, quer nosso inimigo seja um deus ou uma adolescente. E nossos inimigos sempre serão destruídos.

A voz do Grande Mestre soava áspera. A petulância desta menina insolente era revoltante. Os oito Cavaleiros de Ouro se reuniram em conselho com o Mestre para discutir a delicada situação. Desde que Saori Kido decidira transformar milênios de tradição em um espetáculo para todo o mundo com o Torneio Galáctico, o Santuário estava prevendo que, em algum momento em um futuro próximo, estas duas correntes iriam se encontrar. E a luta entre elas seria inevitável.

- Como deveremos proceder, Santidade?

Milo sentava-se na extremidade oposta da mesa, olhando diretamente para a máscara de prata impassível à sua frente. Todos os Cavaleiros voltaram suas atenções para Escorpião. Era a pergunta que todos se faziam. Apesar de terem sido treinados para a batalha, os preparativos de uma não lhes eram familiares. O que deveria ser arranjado? Quem lutaria? Qual seria a estratégia?

- Atacaremos primeiro. Estes moleques traidores deverão pagar por sua aliança com a falsa Deusa. Nada é mais odioso aos olhos do Santuário do que a deslealdade para com a Deusa e seus servidores. Por vestirem as Armaduras Sagradas, sendo os seres ímpios que são, merecem a morte sumária. A força de nossos valorosos Cavaleiros de Prata será suficiente para esmagar esta ralé baixa.

A mesa aquiesceu à ira do Mestre. Sua indignação tinha fundamento, aos olhos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. O levante de uma dissidência deveria ser extinto o mais breve possível, para que a fé na Deusa prevalecesse acima de tudo. E a insolência era agravada pela traição de Cavaleiros treinados pelo próprio Santuário, que viraram suas costas às tradições e à própria Deusa. O insulto era insuperável.

Rapidamente o conselho foi desfeito, e seus integrantes rumaram para suas respectivas casas ruminando o assunto em suas mentes elevadas. Aioria, porém, não conseguia digerir com facilidade as palavras do Mestre.

A chuva caía com mais força, e Leão entrou em sua casa com a cabeça cheia de novos pensamentos.

-o-o-o-

Shiva tinha acordado tarde, com a cabeça pesada e com os olhos inchados. Dormiu quatorze horas, interrompidas apenas pela visita do mensageiro, e sentia-se mais cansado do que na noite anterior. Aquela sensação, sentida à porta de sua casa, havia deixado alguns resquícios em seu peito.

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro, desaprovando o rosto nele refletido. Havia passado o final de semana inteiro sem se barbear, e a sombra da barba aparecia em seu rosto liso.

Ainda chovia torrencialmente sobre o Santuário. A poeira das arenas diminuía, e o ar se encha com um peculiar aroma de mármore úmido que só os habitantes de Hymettos conheciam. Shiva entrou no banho, olhando pela janela a atmosfera cinzenta que pairava sobre o resto do mundo. O sabonete de jasmim repousava sobre a saboneteira de prata, dada a ele por Jym quando este ficou sabendo de sua mudança para o Athinai.

Por alguns instantes sua mente vagou, enquanto a água fria envolvia seu corpo. O que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento? A água escorria forte por suas costas, livrando-o da rigidez do sono. Estaria pensando nele? Lembrando o dia incrível que passaram juntos? Ou talvez imaginando como seria seu próximo encontro?

Desligou o chuveiro, sentindo as gotas geladas descerem por sua pele arrepiada. O perfume de jasmim enchia o banheiro, enquanto a mensagem de seu mestre era repassada em sua cabeça. Não havia explicações para o cancelamento das aulas, apenas uma única frase em uma caligrafia desenhada: 'as aulas de hoje estão canceladas'. Direto e preciso como só Shaka conseguia ser. Mas deixaria os pensamentos para depois. Trataria agora de aproveitar seu dia de folga.

-o-o-o-

- Guerra? É uma palavra forte, mestre.

Shiva estava sentado sobre um tapete felpudo nos renomados jardins da Casa de Virgem, ouvindo seu mestre falar sobre a situação na qual se encontrava o Santuário. Ao seu lado, para seu desgosto, estava Ágora de Lótus, acompanhando o discurso com atenção.

- O fato é verdadeiro, apesar de sua gravidade. O Santuário está em guerra e, se não agirmos rápido, as batalhas serão travadas sobre as terras que nos cercam.

Os dois Cavaleiros de Prata se mostravam tensos com as palavras que lhes eram ditas. Por mais preparados que estivessem, a probabilidade de uma guerra explodir em sua própria casa era aterradora. Ambos permaneciam calados, aguardando o desfecho das palavras de Shaka.

- O Grande Mestre me incumbiu de uma importante missão. Entre os traidores está o famoso Cavaleiro de Fênix, conhecido por sua frieza e resistência, considerado um dos líderes do grupo dissidente. Assim que ele for eliminado, o moral dos outros traidores será abalado, talvez até mesmo ao ponto deles abandonarem suas intenções rebeldes. Assim sendo, tenho a opção de enviar um de meus alunos para esta missão.

Ambos sentiam a tensão aumentar. Pela primeira vez a lealdade dos discípulos de Shaka seria colocada à prova em uma situação de perigo real.

- Ponderando sobre minha escolha, decidi-me por enviar tanto Pavão quanto Lótus para a destruição de Fênix assim que seu paradeiro for descoberto.

Shiva engoliu em seco. Por mais obediente que fosse, não iria executar sua primeira missão ao lado de Ágora. Era o primeiro discípulo de Shaka, e iria exercer esse direito. Porém, como se lesse os pensamentos do aluno, Virgem completou sua sentença.

- Esta é uma decisão imutável, e os dois a aceitarão de bom grado. Nenhuma palavra sobre esta tarefa sairá desta Casa, nem mesmo para os ouvidos de outro Cavaleiro de Ouro. Apenas o Grande Mestre tem conhecimento desta missão, que deve ser tratada com cautela, visto que há a possibilidade de haver traidores dentro do próprio Santuário. Voltem para suas residências e aguardem pelas últimas instruções.

Palavras indignadas foram engolidas para não serem gritadas contra o mestre. Pavão estava completamente insatisfeito de lutar ao lado de seu maior desafeto, mas não podia desapontar o mestre neste momento crítico. Pela primeira vez em séculos o Santuário estava em perigo real, e não poderia perder a oportunidade de mostrar seu valor como Cavaleiro, honrando todos os anos de treinamento e privações.

Deixou a Casa de Virgem, pisando duro, sem sequer olhar para o Cavaleiro de Lótus. Desde o incidente nas arenas, Ágora não fora perdoado por Shiva, que o considerava o grande causador dos problemas entre ele e Orpheus.

E pela primeira vez em algum tempo ele voltava à sua mente. A proximidade de Giorges foi a única coisa em anos que o fizera esquecer a dor e a saudade. Sentia que, aos poucos, o coração se regenerava do sofrimento da separação. Mas por que naquele momento as lembranças que tentava enterrar estavam voltando?

As palavras que havia dito para si mesmo anteriormente. 'Honrar seu treinamento e privações'. A maior privação de sua vida. O sacrifício forçado, porém necessário. Pegou-se pensando no passado enquanto passava pela escadaria da casa de Áries, olhando o Escritório, onde, horas antes, sem o seu conhecimento, o alvo de suas memórias havia sido julgado. O imponente prédio revestido de mármore claro estava sombrio sob as nuvens pesadas que insistiam em pairar sobre a região.

De repente virou-se para a cidade de Atenas, fervilhando indiferente na planície abaixo. Giorges deveria saber. Por mais estranha que fosse a verdade, deveria uma explicação sobre sua vida. Seu destino como Cavaleiro finalmente havia chegado, e não sabia se iria retornar de sua missão vivo. Sim, Giorges deveria saber.

-o-o-o-

Jym não encontrava mais forças para chorar. Desde que recebera a notícia da morte de Misty, o Cavaleiro não deixou a casa de Shiva, único consolo que achou em um Santuário atribulado com as preparações para a guerra. Quando Pavão percebeu, havia sido atirado em um cenário de morte que não se parecia em nada com o mundo com o qual estava acostumado. Pessoas conhecidas estavam morrendo, e mais seriam enviadas para a batalha. Naquele mesmo dia ficou sabendo que Jamian, Babel, Dante, Dios e Capella foram escolhidos pelo Grande Mestre para enfrentar os Cavaleiros de Bronze rebeldes, que já haviam feito sua primeira baixa.

Quando ele próprio foi avisado que Misty havia caído, não foi capaz de acreditar nas palavras que ouvia. Misty não tinha a simpatia como principal atributo, mas certamente era um Cavaleiro forte e competente. Era quase impossível crer que Lagarto pudesse perder a luta contra um Cavaleiro de Bronze, mas o fato havia ocorrido. O corpo de Misty estava agora em uma praia japonesa, sem direito aos ritos funerários adequados dos habitantes do Santuário.

Tudo isso passava por sua cabeça enquanto segurava Jym em seus braços. Sentia o rosto do amigo úmido das lágrimas que ainda voltariam a cair. Viu nele a face da tragédia, e a decisão que havia tomado mais cedo se fez concreta. Giorges deveria saber o mais breve possível. O sol se escondia no mar, dando lugar a uma noite úmida e ventosa. Não eram dias bons no Santuário.

-o-o-o-

O sol raiara frio no horizonte, não encontrando forças para atravessar a parede de nuvens sisudas que se erguia à sua frente. Uma ventania úmida e gelada, tão estranha à primavera grega, varria o mundo. Não trazia o cheiro de mar como as brisas cálidas, nem o aroma de flores como o vento oeste. Era estéril e fria, e não portava boas notícias.

Shiva ergueu-se da cama determinado a encontrar Giorges na feira. Explicaria tudo a ele, e se despediria antes de sua missão. Agradeceria pelos momentos juntos, e por todos os sentimentos que havia sentido por ele, mas o Santuário, sua casa, seu mundo, necessitava de todos os seus filhos nesta hora obscura. Era uma difícil tarefa, mas já estava resignado. Já havia passado por uma grande dor na vida. Desta vez iria fazer tudo como deveria ser.

Vestiu o uniforme civil, certificando-se de levar junto um casaco, este retirado de sua hibernação no fundo do armário. O vilarejo estava vazio. Todos estavam em suas casas, preparando-se para o futuro incerto que se abatia sobre Hymettos. O destino do Santuário seria o destino do Athinai, e a mesma tensão que assombrava os Cavaleiros também atingia os aldeões.

Assim que passou pelos portões e alcançou a longa descida em espiral em direção à capital, começou a repassar as palavras que diria a Giorges. Por todo o caminho foi tendo consigo mesmo um diálogo imaginário, onde imaginava todas as possíveis reações do grego e quais seriam suas próprias atitudes. Sentia o peito apertado. Andava lento, como se o corpo relutasse a chegar à feira no sopé do monte sagrado.

Chegou à rua onde as barracas ostentavam seus aromas e suas cores. Mas até mesmo a feira parecia ter perdido seus encantos sob a neblina funesta que cobria Atenas. Correu os olhos pelos produtos, tentando desviar a atenção antes de chegar ao seu destino. Quando atingiu o final da rua, olhou para a já costumeira tenda, porém não viu o que esperava. Um jovem desconhecido arrumava as frutas no balcão. Quem seria?

Aproximou-se devagar, tentando reconhecer o rosto. Sem sucesso. Não tinha ideia de quem seria aquele garoto. Quando chegou mais próximo conseguiu reconhecer um ou outro traço familiar. Certamente seria parente de Giorges. Talvez o primo de quem ele falava, Nico. Também não pôde deixar de perceber seus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Bom dia.

Sua voz saiu estranha, como se não falasse há dias. O rapazote levantou o rosto para o cliente, tentando disfarçar a expressão pesada que carregava.

- Bom dia, senhor. O que deseja hoje?

Fingiu uma alegria que não sentia. Um sorriso hesitante. Palavras que saíam com dificuldade.

- Não vim comprar nada hoje. Por um acaso Giorges está por aqui? Preciso muito falar com ele.

Ao ouvir o nome de Giorges o rapaz fez uma expressão dolorida, como se contivesse uma onda de tristeza. Os olhos marejaram visivelmente, e largou uma maçã que se tornou instável na mão trêmula.

- Giorges... Giorges não pôde vir.

E sem mais explicações virou-se para a caixa de maçãs de onde tirava as frutas perfeitas para serem organizadas. Shiva sentiu um aperto ainda maior no peito. O que estava acontecendo?

- Seu nome é Nico, certo?

O rapaz voltou-se para Pavão, em um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Nico... o que aconteceu com Giorges?

As palavras saíram lentamente de sua boca, que se tornou repentinamente seca. Dos olhos de Nico lágrimas venciam a barreira das pálpebras, e agora desciam pelo rosto afogueado.

- O primo Giorges... está no hospital. Em coma.

Shiva sentiu um nó nas entranhas. Há um dia Giorges estava perfeitamente bem em seus braços, e agora estaria em uma cama de hospital? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Por um instante quis esmagar aquele garoto para saber de toda a informação de uma vez só. Teria que esperar longos segundos para ouvir tudo.

- Em coma? Explique-se, Nico. Como isto aconteceu?

Nico chorava nitidamente, com grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto inchado, como provavelmente havia feito antes de vir para o trabalho.

- Ele foi... espancado... por cinco rapazes. Cinco! Bateram tanto nele que o deixaram em coma... largado na rua para morrer! Covardes! Só pararam de bater nele quando alguns moradores aqui da região correram para apartar... e ainda disseram à polícia que saíram dando risadas! Malditos! Se eu ponho as mãos nesses...

O nó que Shiva sentia se apertava cada vez mais à medida que as palavras de Nico iam sendo proferidas. Sua cabeça começava a rodas. A brutalidade do evento era demais para ele. Havia visto garotos se digladiando nas arenas do Santuário, mas nada se equiparava à covardia destes cinco... cinco... covardes... brutalidade... as palavras começavam a formar uma lógica macabra em sua mente.

Em um momento que pareceu durar para sempre, os pensamentos de Shiva estavam embaralhados. Seu cérebro não sabia que direção tomar. Até que, em apenas um instante, tudo se alinhou. Vingança. A palavra ardia em sua mente como um ferro em brasa. Tudo se encaixava, e não poderia esperar nem mais um segundo sequer.

-o-o-o-

Inconscientemente o cosmo começava a arder. No que pareceu uma explosão, o rapaz em frente a Nico desapareceu em um átimo de segundo. Uma forte lufada de ar ergueu as franjas das barracas, fazendo um ou outro cavalete ser derrubado. Shiva utilizou-se de sua hipervelocidade, que ainda não havia sido testada, para chegar até os portões do vilarejo. Seu cosmo queimava mais e mais, deixando um rastro luminoso por onde seu corpo passava. Sem perder tempo, arrombou os portões de ferro do vilarejo, atravessando a via primária de acesso ao Santuário. Passou pelo segundo portão com a mesma facilidade, sem dar importância alguma aos postos de guarda. Viu apenas os soldados se erguerem com uma expressão de surpresa em seus rostos.

Atingiu o portão das arenas em poucos segundos, não tomando conhecimento deste também. As grades de metal foram arremessadas longe pela força de seu cosmo, que nunca fora tão forte antes. Um alvoroço se espalhou pelo Santuário. Aqueles que podiam sentir o poder de Shiva ficaram alertas, tentando imaginar o motivo de aquele cosmo conhecido estar tão elevado.

Um instinto vingativo guiava Shiva pelo caminho. Quando parou no centro da arena, uma aura extremamente brilhante cercava seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam brancos, e reluziam como estrelas. Sentia que sua consciência estava sendo empurrada para um local obscuro da mente, e um poder maior agora assumia o controle.

Atravessando o ar em uma velocidade espantosa, placas de metal envoltas em uma aura igualmente brilhante alcançaram o corpo do Cavaleiro. Sua armadura ouviu o chamado de seu mestre e, fazendo sua vontade, o vestiu com presteza. Estava pronto para a luta. Cavaleiros saíam de suas casas para ver o que estava acontecendo nas arenas, apenas para ver uma centelha do universo ardendo dentro do Santuário. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se sobressaltaram. Estavam parados às portas de suas respectivas casas aguardando respostas. Shaka de Virgem não havia se manifestado.

De longe ele podia ler o cosmo do discípulo como um livro aberto, contando toda a história. Compreendia o que acontecia, e decidira que não iria se manifestar. Que as forças conflitantes se anulassem primeiro para que ele pudesse enfim encerrar a situação. Pela primeira vez sentia o verdadeiro poder de seu aluno.

Em sua mente, Pavão conseguia ver toda a cena. A frase dita por Mérope ecoava em sua cabeça. 'Você vai pagar caro por isto, Cavaleiro'. A ira crescia à medida que a frase se repetia. Ao mesmo tempo sentia um poder jamais imaginado jorrando do interior do seu corpo, a poderosa aura uma manifestação física de seu ódio crescente. Somados ao atentado contra Giorges estavam os anos de solidão e sofrimento, potencializando a expansão do cosmo. Se os Cavaleiros de Ouro não estivessem a postos, a torrente de cosmo poderia fugir do controle do Cavaleiro de Pavão, e tornar-se um Buraco Negro.

- Mostre-me, cosmo. Onde estão?

Shiva havia se tornado uma espécie de ser superior, guiado completamente por sua energia. Seu cosmo era sua consciência, seu corpo e sua mente. O corpo físico de Shiva obedeceu ao comando, atravessando as arenas em uma velocidade absurda. Cessou seu movimento apenas no pequeno pátio em frente aos dormitórios, de onde alguns Cavaleiros acompanhavam o desenrolar da estranha situação.

- Saiam!

Sua voz deixara de existir, dando lugar a uma centena de gritos vindos de ninguém sabe onde. O brado ecoou pelo Santuário e por Athinai, e todos temeram aquele som. Shiva aguardou por alguns segundos, tendo apenas o silêncio como resposta. Um grito irado, mais alto que o primeiro chamado, soou por todo o monte. Uma onda de seu cosmo flamejante destruiu as portas do dormitório Beta, arrasando madeira, mármore e metal. Se eles não sairiam, ele entraria.

Atravessou o portal destruído, entrando no dormitório onde, até alguns momentos atrás, uma dezena de garotos dormia tranquilamente. As camas lançavam sombras, iluminadas pela luz pulsante e fantasmagórica do cosmo de Pavão. Sua própria silhueta tornara-se uma sombra, apenas os olhos brilhando com luz própria. Ao seu redor, pura energia. Olhou à sua volta, dúzias de garotos com expressões apavoradas em seus rostos imberbes. Entre eles, achou seu primeiro alvo.

Contra a parede, com a mão envolta em uma atadura, Caius tinha as pernas trêmulas. O corpo perfeito estava praticamente nu, demonstrando que fora pego de surpresa durante o sono. Shiva não pensou. Aproximou-se rapidamente, erguendo-o pelo pescoço, prensando seu corpo contra o mármore. Sob sua mão, sentiu ossos e órgãos respiratórios sendo esmigalhados, e continuou apertando até sentir desaparecer a pulsação acelerada. Lançou o corpo em qualquer lugar, um monte de lixo a ser descartado.

Mais à frente estavam Aguillon e Pierre. A mesma expressão de terror. Olhos arregalados, bocas entreabertas, total imobilidade. Novamente o instinto de Pavão foi feroz. Uma poderosa torrente de enrgia explodiu contra os dois aprendizes. Camas, colchões e os dois garotos foram arremessados através da parede, carregando blocos de mármore e argamassa consigo. Os corpos jaziam imóveis do lado de fora do dormitório, cobertos de escoriações graves. Caminhou até eles. Os olhos ardentes pousaram sobre os dois, confirmando a morte de Aguillon, cuja cabeça havia sido gravemente ferida. Pierre ainda respirava quando Shiva colocou o pé sobre seu peito, pressionando seu esterno com a bota da Armadura. Costelas se partiam, os pulmões eram perfurados e o coração foi esmagado sob o peso de uma montanha.

Shiva virou-se, sentindo algo em sua perna. Um par de braços se agarrava a ela, junto com um rosto choroso. Filipos chorava por misericórdia com palavras incompreensíveis. Era uma cena ridícula. Filipos, o loiríssimo anjo de pele perfeita, que costumava andar pelo Santuário como se fosse seu dono, aos pés de um Cavaleiro, clamando seu perdão. Seu pranto, porém, não perdurou. Com a perna livre, Pavão lhe desferiu um poderoso chute, fazendo seu maxilar ser estilhaçado. Dentes e sangue se espalharam pelo chão, enquanto o corpo se chocava violentamente contra a parede. Filipos havia sido silenciado para sempre.

Faltava Mérope. O líder estava se esgueirando até aquele momento. Esperou por um momento de distração de Shiva para que pudesse atravessar a porta arrasada em busca de ajuda. Seu mestre era o único que poderia ajuda-lo naquele momento. Se alcançasse as escadarias das Doze Casas estaria salvo. O grande desafio seria chegar lá. Assim que viu o corpo de Filipos ser esmagado contra a parede, decidiu que não poderia ficar mais ali. Correu.

O cosmo de Shiva acendeu-se em sua totalidade, iluminando o aposento como um sol, para o assombro de todos que ali ainda se encontravam. Dirigiu-se para a saída, parando no topo da escadaria. Uma imagem de Giorges atirado no chão noturno, com o corpo coberto de sangue, despertou uma fúria renovada na alma de Shiva. Lá embaixo, quase atingindo as arenas, a figura de Mérope corria quase nua pelo chão arenoso. Ali seria seu fim.

- Sete infernos.

Com um sussurro, a aura esverdeada tornou-se subitamente negra, e a figura gigantesca de um Pavão portando sete olhos em sua cauda surgiu sobre a silhueta aterradora de Shiva. A ave mística abriu o bico, de onde uma torrente de chamas negras jorrou, forte o bastante para marcar o mármore das escadas e consumir completamente o corpo de Mérope. Os gritos foram breves, mas terríveis, demonstrando o poder das chamas do Pavão. Os restos calcinados ainda fumegando tombaram no chão, determinando o fim da era de terror imposta pelos discípulos de Afrodite.


	11. Chasma

CAPÍTULO ONZE – Chasma

Afrodite era conhecido por ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro relapso. Bastante poderoso, mas completamente desleixado e cego de orgulho. Acordou sentindo uma estranha movimentação pelo Santuário. Cavaleiros erguiam seus cosmos por toda a parte, e passos irrequietos eram ouvidos pelas passagens de rocha. Algo estava acontecendo.

À porta de sua casa pôde ver o caos instaurado por toda a parte. Guardas corriam de um lado para o outro, gritando ordens para todos que encontravam pelo caminho. Virando-se para a outra ala, pôde ver as Amazonas empoleiradas em frente ao portão que separava o setor feminino do restante do Santuário, esperando por notícias do outro lado. Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi a reunião dos Cavaleiros de Ouro na arena principal.

Eles faziam um círculo ao redor do que parecia ser alguém dormindo. E estavam todos trajando suas Armaduras. Algo estava muito errado naquele lugar, se os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos sem a sua presença. Sem perder mais tempo, Afrodite tomou a passagem secreta das Doze Casas para atingir as arenas lá em baixo.

- Acho que a pior parte já passou. O que devemos fazer nesta situação?

A voz de Shura era clara. Mas sobre o que diabos ele estaria falando? O Cavaleiro de Peixes foi se aproximando da cena inusitada, que ganhava mais detalhes com sua proximidade. Alguém estava desacordado no chão da arena, observado de perto pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, totalmente vestidos para a batalha. Ao que parecia, a figura também estava usando uma Armadura. A de Pavão, se não estava enganado. Aquelas penas eram inconfundíveis.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz estridente soou quando peixes chegou ao local. Em um só movimento, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro se voltaram para ele.

- Finalmente, Afrodite. Temos más notícias.

Aldebaran soou grave. O cenho de Peixes se fechou imediatamente, mas ainda incapaz de gerar qualquer ruga. Más notícias? Olhou ao seu redor. As marcas das chamas na escadaria e no chão da arena, o dormitório Beta seriamente danificado, os Cavaleiros de Ouro reunidos. Deviam ser, de fato, más notícias.

- Seus discípulos, Afrodite... foram mortos.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ante a informação. Mortos? Os cinco? Por quem? Por quê? Mais que a vida de seus alunos, algo de sua propriedade havia sido destruído. Anos de dedicação à sua obra perfeita para que, em apenas uma manhã, tudo fosse destroçado? Uma dezena de emoções cruzou sua mente, mas apenas uma indagação escapou de sua boca.

- Quem fez isto aos meus alunos?

A voz firme de Afrodite era uma surpresa. Esperavam um drama maior pela perda de cinco estimados alunos, mas sua frieza naquele momento era surpreendente. Aldebaran deu um passo para o lado, deixando à mostra a figura de Shiva adormecida no chão. O corpo enrolado, como se estivesse com frio, e uma expressão de fragilidade no rosto que não fazia jus à máscara aterrorizante de minutos atrás. Uma pausa se seguiu antes de Peixes explodir.

- Este pivete matou meus cinco discípulos? Sozinho? Um Cavaleiro de Prata jamais faria todo este estrago!

Abriu os braços, demonstrando o cenário ao seu redor. Olhou para o monte de cinzas que até pouco tempo era Mérope. Sentiu um calafrio. Virou-se novamente para os seis cavaleiros que o observavam.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo, seus palhaços de armadura, que não o impediram? O que estavam pensando quando permitiram um assassinato... um não, cinco assassinatos dentro do Santuário? Qualquer imbecil portando uma Armadura adentra os portões, chacina preciosos membros do Santuário em plena guerra declarada, e vocês mantêm os braços cruzados? Olhem para mim e respondam se vocês são realmente competentes o suficiente para trajarem o que estão usando! Pelos Deuses, estou cercado de imbecis...

Suas palavras iam soando mais alto à medida que as perguntas saltavam de sua boca apertada. A indignação do Cavaleiro era sensível. Todos os seus discípulos mortos e ninguém havia movido um dedo para protegê-los da fúria insana de um Cavaleiro de Prata.

- O Grande Mestre nos impediu.

As palavras de Camus não soaram conexas para Afrodite. O Grande Mestre? Nada fazia sentido.

- O Grande Mestre nos explicou tudo através de seu grandioso cosmo. Seus discípulos, Afrodite, mataram um civil grego. E você sabe qual a punição para este crime?

Aquário explicava a situação calmamente, inalterado por qualquer das palavras de Afrodite. Pela poderosa telepatia do Mestre, a situação havia sido esclarecida para os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Haviam chegado aos ouvidos do Mestre, através de fontes confiáveis, notícias de que os cinco discípulos de Peixes haviam assassinado um homem em Atenas na noite de domingo. Criado junto com o Santuário, o Código de Honra é duríssimo neste ponto: qualquer manifestação negativa que represente o Santuário fora de suas muralhas deve ser punida de acordo com sua gravidade. E a morte de um civil pelas mãos de um membro do Santuário de Atena é considerada um ato perverso e digno de pena capital por parte e outro membro.

Os agravantes, como o fato de eles estarem em maior número e a crueldade com que perpetraram seus atos, culminaram na sentença de execução sumária, sem direito a julgamento, dos executores do ato vil, que, na sapiência do Grande Mestre, coincidiu com a ira desenfreada de Shiva. O destino estava guiando a sorte dos indivíduos, e nenhum Cavaleiro deveria interferir no desfecho. Uma interdição quase que divina os impedia de agir contra o que ocorria nas arenas. Afrodite permanecia calado enquanto todos os fatos lhes eram explicados por Camus em seu eterno tom didático.

Peixes não possuía argumentos. A educação de seus discípulos, principalmente com noções de ética e civilidade, era de sua responsabilidade direta, e agora percebia que o desleixo para com seus alunos havia custado suas vidas. Sem palavras, Afrodite se voltou para as escadas. Era orgulhoso, mas conseguia reconhecer uma batalha perdida. Deixando os Cavaleiros de Ouro confusos para trás, ele subiu as escadarias sagradas das Doze Casas. No mesmo instante, Shaka descia os mesmos degraus que eles subiriam. Não tomaram conhecimento um do outro.

Aldebaran havia tomado Shiva em seus braços. Este ainda dormia tranquilamente, completamente alheio ao que se passava ou ao que se passou à sua volta. Shaka aproximou-se, tomando o discípulo nos braços.

- Tome conta dele, Shaka. Irá precisar de cuidados depois disso tudo.

O gigante brasileiro havia se penalizado com o garoto, que conhecia desde pequeno. Virgem havia permanecido em silêncio.

-o-o-o-

Uma sombra pairava pelo Santuário. A aura frenética que havia se estabelecido durante os últimos dias havia esvanecido, deixando para trás o silêncio e o pesar. Metade dos Cavaleiros de Prata ativos em Atenas havia sido morta nos conflitos contra os traidores sob o comando de Saori Kido, uma garota mimada com complexo de megalomania que dizia ser a reencarnação da própria Deusa.

O Santuário havia subestimado a força dos Cavaleiros infiéis, e agora usaria sua última carta antes de forçar a luta em seu próprio terreno, utilizando os Cavaleiros de Ouro como última linha de defesa, a arma mais mortal da Terra. Sob o pedido do próprio Grande Mestre, Shaka de Virgem enviaria seus dois discípulos para assassinar Ikki de Fênix, considerado uma peça fundamental para a base moral do grupo. Se Fênix caísse, os traidores ficariam desnorteados, tornando-se presas fáceis para o reforço que seria enviado. O Grande Mestre confiava nas habilidades didáticas de Virgem, e sabia do potencial dos dois Cavaleiros de Prata sob sua tutela.

-o-o-o-

A mala estava pronta há dois dias. Sabia que seria o próximo a ser enviado para o campo de batalha. Não havia nada que desejava mais do que ser imolado em nome do Santuário. Sua própria vida não mais importava. Acreditava que havia chegado à plenitude de sua existência como Cavaleiro de Atena: seu único objetivo era o de morrer em devoção à Deusa. Mas seria esta uma ideia sua? Ou a visão utópica de seu mestre? A Armadura havia sido lavada do sangue que a tingira nas arenas, e polida à exaustão. O verde escuro do metal celeste refulgia com força sob a débil luz sob a qual se encontrava.

O relógio marcava quatro e dez da manhã. O mormaço precedia o sol escaldante que reinaria durante o dia. A luz do lampião do quarto se misturava, aos poucos, à levíssima claridade que entrava pela janela. Não conseguia dormir, e estava sentado em sua cama com um pedaço de papel nas mãos. Uma foto puída, remendada e, por algum milagre divino, ainda mantida em uma só peça por um pedaço de fita adesiva transparente. Mostrava dois garotos, um sorridente e outro carrancudo, em torno de seus treze anos.

"Era a primeira vez que via uma máquina fotográfica. Já tinha ouvido falar nelas, mas parecia uma coisa de outro mundo. Tremy, em um de seus raríssimos surtos de boa vontade, havia trazido uma para o Santuário para registrar os pequenos aprendizes. O alvoroço ao redor de Sagita era incomum durante os dias de treino: dezenas de crianças e adolescentes se amontoando sobre o chefe de instrução para ter um vislumbre da novidade vinda de fora.

Era uma Polaroid enorme, certamente uma antiguidade com, ao menos, vinte anos. Shiva observava à distância, evitando a confusão que se instalara nas arenas. Não admitia, porém, sua incrível curiosidade sobre o objeto.

- Não vamos tirar uma fotografia?

Orpheus estava perto dele, ansioso para se aproximar das outras crianças e ter uma fotografia sua tirada pela máquina mágica. Mas estava dividido entre a curiosidade e a companhia de Shiva.

- Pode ir. Não quero ficar como um idiota ao redor de Sagita esperando minha vez. Máquinas estúpidas...

Resmungou para si mesmo a última frase, franzindo o cenho ainda mais. Acreditando ter convencido Orpheus com sua chantagem emocional, levantou os olhos para observar a reação do amigo. Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo na frente de Sagita, estendendo as mãos para ver a máquina também.

Viu todos terem suas fotos tiradas e reveladas automaticamente pela Polaroid barulhenta. Tremy distribuía os pequenos pedaços de papel ainda secando para seus donos, que deixavam a roda com os olhos maravilhados com a maravilha que tinham nas mãos. Após ter a curiosidade saciada, a pequena multidão se dispersou. Mas Orpheus voltava para perto de si. E não vinha sozinho.

- Vamos, moleque. Arrume esta cara e tire uma foto. Não vai doer nada.

Tremy havia vindo a pedido de Orpheus. Estava disposto a tirar uma foto de Shiva, mas não iria cair em sua manha. Seria melhor tirar a maldita foto antes que perdesse a oportunidade.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas só se Orpheus sair comigo!"

Não sentia mais nada. O peito oco guardava um coração que batia sem objetivo. A morte se aproximava.

-o-o-o-

Não demorou muito até ouvir as batidas na porta. Dois leves sinais foram suficientes para tirar Shiva de seu transe, colocar a caixa da Armadura nas costas, juntar a sacola com os poucos pertences e partir.

Documentos especiais do Santuário, uma muda de roupas, um casaco e algumas maçãs faziam sua bagagem. Havia perdido quatro quilos em três dias, e maçãs eram as únicas coisas que paravam em seu estômago frágil. Mas sentiu-se realmente destruído quando, ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Ágora, este lhe dirigir nada mais do que um olhar de pena. Nenhuma palavra ácida, nenhum comentário indolente. Apenas um respeito piedoso pela figura maltratada que atravessava a porta de sua casa deixando lá qualquer esperança de retorno.

Ambos seguiram para a entrada do vilarejo em completo silêncio. O carro negro os esperava do lado de fora. Ástonos era uma estátua uniformizada segurando a porta, esperando pelos Cavaleiros. Ao ver Shiva, as palavras foram bloqueadas pela sensatez. Era, por lei, impedido de dar as informações sobre o retorno de Orpheus, e era obrigado a assistir o drama que se desenrolava dentro do Santuário sem poder intervir. Era o destino, e não podia agir contra ele.

As ruas atenienses estavam completamente vazias, o que era um milagre. A madrugada de domingo fazia um ambiente completamente novo nas vias da capital, e Ástonos não teve trabalho para chegar ao aeroporto em ótimos trinta minutos. Seus passageiros passaram o caminho todo calados, e o motorista não ousou dirigir-lhes a palavra. O silêncio pétreo tinha algo de mórbido.

O saguão de mármore do Eleftherios estava praticamente vazio, excetuando um ou outro corpo inconsciente jogado sobre as malas. Conexões baratas, com horários incabíveis e suas eternas vítimas atiradas pelos aeroportos. Seu voo sairia em vinte minutos. Alcançaram a entrada especial para voos particulares, e em pouco tempo atingiam o piso cimentado de um enorme hangar, onde um jato solitário, portando as insígnias do Santuário, os aguardava. Na escada de entrada, uma figura conhecida esperava.

Vestindo uma túnica branca, Shaka estava totalmente deslocado naquele cenário. Um avião moderníssimo, cercado de tecnologias de navegação por satélite, ao lado de um monge indiano trajando vestes cerimoniais.

- Suba, Lótus. Preciso falar com Pavão.

Aquiescendo em silêncio, Ágora subiu na aeronave com sua bagagem, deixando mestre e colega sozinhos no hangar.

- Vamos caminhar.

Shiva deixou a caixa da Armadura e a sacola aos pés da pequena escada que dava acesso ao avião, seguindo a figura de Shaka que se dirigia para a grande porta que levava ao exterior. Pavão ainda não conseguia juntar os dois elementos em uma só imagem: seu mestre e algum lugar fora do Santuário.

Foram até os fundos do hangar, onde um pequeno pátio se estendia sob o sol nascente. Os tons róseos da aurora subiam pelo céu, misturando com os infinitos matizes de azul.

- Creio que tenhas uma ideia absoluta sobre o que estarás fazendo a partir de agora, Pavão.

Shaka estava de costas para o discípulo, e parecia que falava com outra pessoa.

- Sim, mestre.

Respondeu automaticamente. Preparava para este momento há anos, mas nada o preparou para o vazio que tomou seu corpo. Nenhuma ansiedade, nenhuma angústia, nenhuma dor. O medo da morte havia se transformado em um anseio por ela. Nada mais fazia sentido.

- E sabe quais as implicações dos fatos que se seguirão a partir deste momento. Conheces as consequências que seus atos terão daqui em diante.

Shaka continuava falando com o nada, a voz firme solta ao vento.

- Sim, mestre, tenho conhecimento.

O tom de suas palavras era baixo e mecânico. Era como se visse a conversa de fora da cena que se desenrolava no pátio de concreto, observando a si mesmo e ao seu mestre de outro ponto de vista. Shaka se virou.

- Eu sei o que se passa dentro de ti, e admiro tua força. Assim reconheces de fato o verdadeiro significado do sacrifício pela Deusa. Mas lembra-te: neste momento é que todo o teu esforço de anos deverá culminar. Não deixa que os pensamentos errados te desviem do caminho da iluminação final.

Shiva se sentia enjoado com as palavras de Shaka. Não aguentava mais a conversa, mal tinha ela começado.

- Não há a necessidade de se preocupar, mestre. Nada mais no mundo me importa. Meu corpo, minha mente, minha alma e meu cosmo estão alinhados com a vontade da Deusa e do Santuário.

Virgem parou de falar. As poucas palavras do discípulo suplantaram qualquer discurso que poderia dar neste momento. Sua missão como professor havia terminado.

- Tenho orgulho do Cavaleiro no qual te transformastes, Shiva.

E, pela primeira vez desde que iniciou seus treinos com Shaka, Shiva o via sorrir. Não um sorriso aberto, mas um franzir de lábios que demonstrava realmente seu orgulho. Pavão não sorriu de volta.

-o-o-o-

O jato levantou voo do aeroporto Eleftherios às cinco e vinte da manhã, com destino a uma pequeníssima ilha vulcânica no Pacífico. Quinze horas de viagem até Nova Déli, onde passariam a noite, para partirem no dia seguinte em direção à Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Seria um longo voo.

Assim que Shiva recostou a cabeça no encosto do confortável assento do jato, memórias lhe atingiram com uma velocidade espantosa. Gritos na escuridão. Sangue em sua Armadura. A sensação de ter o corpo leve, porém exausto, que jamais havia sentido antes. Efeitos do descontrole de seu cosmo, elevado à máxima potência.

Lembrava-se do rosto de seu mestre, guiando-o em direção à Casa de Virgem. Imagens borradas, incertas. Lágrimas e pranto no escuro, o peito esvaziando. Sono e morte se misturando durante a longa noite. As primeiras horas depois do evento sobrenatural que havia tomado seu corpo foram dignas de uma punição demoníaca. Memórias, pensamentos e imaginação misturavam o passado e o presente em um misto de emoções abissais que Shiva jamais imaginaria sentir.

Ouvia a discussão entre Afrodite e Shaka. Peixes gritava à porta da Casa, Vigem racionalizava e não alterava o tom. Palavras rudes voaram até os ouvidos de Shiva, abrigado entre lençóis perfumados. Depois, silêncio e depressão. Os olhos começavam a pesar, e enfim sucumbiu ao descanso forçado, exigido pelo corpo exausto.

Acordou diferente. Não era mais o mesmo rapaz. Não havia mais identidade. Shiva perdeu-se durante a escuridão do sono e não mais retornou ao mundo dos vivos. A casca vazia, porém, andava e respirava, e obedecia a comandos. O suficiente para um Cavaleiro de Atena. O mais exemplar, que daria sua vida pela Deusa sem pensar.

Besteiras. Estava indo para a batalha apenas para morrer de uma forma útil, e não definhando em casa. Ao menos teria o nome honrado em algum monumento de mármore polido em nome daqueles que se sacrificaram para salvar a Deusa. Não conseguia imaginar o monumento, porém. Muito menos ver seu nome nele inscrito.

-o-o-o-

As colunas do antiquíssimo templo de Poseidon se erguiam no topo do Cabo Sunion. Solitárias contra o pôr-do-sol elas se mostravam altaneiras em sua brancura absoluta, vigiando o oceano abaixo. E principalmente sendo a fonte do poder do lugar mais temido pelos Cavaleiros: a Prisão Sunion. Com contatos junto ao governo grego, o Santuário ordenou que, para uso próprio, o Cabo fosse fechado para o turismo na década de cinquenta, e desde então permanece como uma área governamental restrita.

A guarita de segurança ficava na base do Cabo, onde três policiais controlavam a entrada e saída de pessoas permitidas pelo Santuário. O uniforme da polícia, porém, era apenas um engodo para os turistas insistentes. Dentro da guarita estavam guardadas as Armaduras de Vela, Compasso e Buril pertencentes aos Cavaleiros de Bronze responsáveis pela patrulha do Cabo: Aramir, Hyunkel e Wayland.

O carro negro parou próximo à cancela de metal. Um rapaz alto, de olhos muito azuis, se aproximou da janela do motorista. Era Hyunkel, o norueguês sagrado Cavaleiro de Compasso há dez anos, e que desde então é responsável pela guarda do Cabo Sunion. O ritual de análise dos passes se seguiu, com Hyunkel levando os papéis para dentro da guarita para acionar o leitor de código de barras ultravioleta, o que permitiu a abertura da cancela.

O carro entrou no perímetro restrito, dando a volta na guarita e estacionando em frente a um prédio baixo de concreto escuro, logo atrás do posto de segurança. Hyunkel atravessou a rua que dividia as duas construções.

O motorista desconhecido abriu a porta traseira do Chrysler no exato momento em que o sol se escondia atrás das montanhas. Orpheus, algemado com pesados elos de ferro, saiu do carro olhando ao redor. O Escritório do Santuário era temível por sua imponência e majestade, mas a coordenadoria da Prisão era aterrorizante justamente por ser o completo oposto. Um prédio malcuidado, cinza escuro e totalmente térreo, como se fosse a tampa do inferno. Ao mesmo tempo em que saía do veículo, Hyunkel lhe dirigiu a palavra, consultando uma prancheta com o sinete do Santuário.

- Orpheus, Cavaleiro de Prata de Lira. Sentença: prisão perpétua em celas secas da Prisão Sunion. Por favor, me siga.

Sua voz era mecânica e fria. A habilidade de não revelar emoções era prezada nesta função, e Compasso era um especialista. Seguiram para dentro do prédio enquanto o dia se esvaía no leste.

-o-o-o-

O jato aterrissou no Aeroporto Internacional Indira Gandhi à meia noite, logo após sobrevoar as luzes piscantes da enorme metrópole abaixo deles. O calor beirava o insuportável quando eles deixaram o saguão do aeroporto apinhado em direção ao carro do Santuário, que já os aguardava à frente da porta automática. Omo uma multinacional, o Santuário de Atena possuía postos avançados em virtualmente todas as capitais do mundo. Seus assuntos não eram apenas religiosos, e o gerenciamento de unidades de treinamento em dezenas de países, cadastros de Cavaleiros e alunos, atendimento aos funcionários e membros, além do serviço diplomático junto aos governos exigiam um maquinário impressionante, tudo administrado pelo Escritório em Atenas.

O motorista estoico abriu as portas para os dois Cavaleiros. Ágora agradeceu em híndi, sua língua natal. "Shukria". Shiva havia esquecido completamente do fato de ambos serem indianos, apesar de ele próprio falar apenas o dialeto da ilha onde morava. Era a primeira vez que visitava a capital, sobre a qual tanto ouvia falar durante sua infância. Lembra-se de, quando pequeno, ver o nome da cidade escrito nas caixas de mantimento enviadas pelo governo nas épocas de seca ou quando as monções eram demasiadas.

As luzes coloridas passavam pela janela do carro, mas nada havia em sua mente. Havia desistido de pensar. Era muito cansativo. E dolorido. Sua existência estava passando a ser um ato automático, que não exigia esforço, formada apenas por sensações.

A pior de todas era o fato de nunca haver se despedido de Giorges. Recebeu a notícia de sua morte no dia seguinte ao acesso de fúria que havia tomado seu corpo. Não conseguiu resistir aos ferimentos causados durante o espancamento, e acabou sucumbindo no leito da unidade de tratamento intensivo do Hospital Geral Athinon devido a uma grave hemorragia interna. Shiva nunca soube onde Giorges havia sido sepultado e o sentimento dentro de si era confuso, uma mistura de esperança de que tudo não passasse de um sonho e a conformação forçada pela perda.

O carro parou em frente ao hotel. Shiva não soube qual era o nome, e não fazia questão. Pegou a chave na recepção e subiu para o quarto. Vigésimo oitavo andar em um apartamento luxuoso. O Santuário não poupava despesas com seus Cavaleiros em viagem. Entrou no escuro, e afastou as cortinas que cobriam uma enorme janela com vista para a cidade. As luzes laranja brilhavam abaixo, intangíveis como um sonho. Decidiu que era hora de executar seu último ato consciente. Acendeu a lâmpada sobre a escrivaninha em frente à janela, e retirou da gaveta folhas de papel com o timbre do hotel. Olhou mais uma vez para as luzes, e respirou fundo.

-o-o-o

O avião partiu às seis da manhã. Estavam próximos agora. A luta se aproximava veloz, enquanto as águas do Índico brilhavam lá em baixo. A aeronave em que voavam era um antigo avião de carga da segunda guerra mundial, conseguido às pressas pelo Santuário. Era a única máquina capaz de voar tão longe e desembarcar os Cavaleiros sem mata-los. A falta do isolamento acústico contrastava com o jato silencioso no qual voaram até a Índia. O som dos quatro motores era ensurdecedor, mesmo com os fones e capacetes sobre seus ouvidos. Os paraquedas incomodavam às suas costas, pesados e desconfortáveis, mas não tinham opção.

A Ilha da Rainha da Morte era um ilhote vulcânico localizado no Círculo de Fogo do Pacífico, cerca de mil quilômetros ao sul de Guam. Pouquíssimos navios ousavam fazer aquela rota e todas as aeronaves comerciais evitavam passar próximas à Ilha devido à grande quantidade de cinzas lançada pelas chaminés incansáveis. Não era muito grande, mas teriam que procurar Fênix em meio a um inferno cáustico do lugar.

Ágora estava calado. Tanto pelo fato de o som das hélices ser muito alto quanto por simplesmente por não ter nada para falar a Shiva neste momento. Seria de um cinismo absurdo, mas mesmo assim queria dizer alguma coisa. Desde que o vira na porta de sua casa, o sentimento de pena só cresceu em relação ao outro Cavaleiro. A figura de Pavão abatido erra digna de compaixão, e Lótus começava a se arrepender se seu escárnio. Sabia que não tinha sido ele o culpado pela transferência de Orpheus, mas fora responsável por não ter dado uma oportunidade para os dois se despedirem como um casal. Era uma criança na época, mas mesmo assim isto lhe trazia uma ponta de arrependimento.

Shiva observava as águas azuis passando rapidamente. Em sua mente repassava as notícias que havia recebido do Santuário pouco antes de sair do hotel. Sua casa estava sob ataque. Sagita havia atingido a garota rebelde, mas os Cavaleiros que a acompanhavam o mataram antes de um segundo golpe. Em seguida partiram para as Doze Casas, e toda a guarda do Santuário não foi suficiente para detê-los. Mu, o traidor, havia auxiliado os Cavaleiros de Bronze, e Aldebaran já havia sido derrotado. Outras notícias chegariam mais tarde. Pela primeira vez começava a sentir que os rebeldes eram uma ameaça ao Santuário e ao Grande Mestre.

O avião começou a descer e diminuir a velocidade. Grandes rolos de fumaça cinza começavam a surgir nas janelas pequenas. O cheiro de enxofre entrou na cabine gelada onde estavam, trazendo uma sensação putrefata terrível. A Ilha da Rainha da Morte estava próxima.

O rádio soou em seus ouvidos poucos minutos depois.

- Estamos prontos para o desembarque, senhores. Preparem seus paraquedas.

A porta se abriu, e o barulho do vento se sobressaiu ao dos motores. À frente e abaixo deles, pedaços de terra seca eram visíveis por entre a fumaça densa. Baixaram os óculos do capacete e, em um voto de coragem, saltaram em direção à terra incerta.

-o-o-o-

O voo havia sido suave, apesar das correntes ascendentes traiçoeiras. Pousaram em um promontório ao oeste da Ilha, local onde as ventarolas fumegantes eram mais esparsas. Pressentiram o cosmo pelo lugar, encontrando apenas um pequeno resquício de uma força dormente, insuficiente para ser rastreada. Teriam que ir atrás de Fênix à maneira antiga.

O solo era duro e infértil, rochoso em sua maior parte. De todos os lugares pequenas fontes de fumaça surgiam, como uma lembrança constante da origem vulcânica da ilha. Havia sido claramente formada por um vulcão submerso que, após séculos de erupções e constantes fluxos de lava, transformou-se em uma ilhota. Pequena, porém mortal. As duas caldeiras principais permaneciam fumegando o tempo inteiro, enchendo o ar de uma fumaça pestilenta e malcheirosa. Poucos eram os que se arriscavam a viver ali. E um destes personagens era Ikki de Fênix.

A busca prosseguiu por quase uma hora, até que o cosmo de Cavaleiro que procuravam foi sentido. Uma vibração grave, como uma corda de contrabaixo soando solitária pela ilha. Estava dormente, mas podiam sentir seu incrível poder. Os dois discípulos de Shaka se entreolharam. A hora havia chegado. A batalha pela qual tanto esperaram ocorreria ali.

Shiva abandonou seu corpo. Sentia sua alma flutuando acima do solo seco da ilha. Era a sensação de ser um Cavaleiro de Atena em sua plenitude, morrer pela Deusa sem sequer cogitar danos ao seu corpo. Acompanhou seu avatar por entre a fumaça e o enxofre. Andava seguro, certo de seu destino. Em poucos minutos chegou à cratera do vulcão. Estranhamente não sentia o calor, nem os vapores venenosos. A brisa soprava fresca em seu rosto. A leveza era tamanha que se assemelhava a um torpor prazeroso. Havia deixado a carne envolta em metal na terra, e seu espírito vagava sobre a cena.

Viu Ikki. Era um rapazote bonito, alto para sua idade, trajado completamente em sua armadura lustrosa. Via as bocas dos três personagens abaixo se movendo, mas não ouvia sua conversa. Falaram por um longo tempo. Provavelmente trocaram bravatas e muitas palavras, até que a luta começou. Sentia que estava indo cada vez mais para o alto. Via os relâmpagos vermelhos, verdes e roxos em meio à fumaça. Voava, abandonando a luta que se travava lá em baixo. O mundo era nuvens e vento. E dor.

Repentinamente se viu sendo atingido por um raio que atravessou sua cabeça, deixando para trás um rastro de fogo e trevas. Havia finalmente acontecido. Não fora tão ruim quanto pensara. E fora rápido. Até demais. Pensava nisso enquanto sentia o corpo caindo no chão duro. Sentia o gosto de sangue na boca. E depois, não sentiu mais nada.


	12. Oneiro

CAPÍTULO DOZE – Oneiro

Muita coisa havia mudado em dois anos. O Grande Mestre havia caído, metade do Santuário havia sido destruída e reconstruída, Cavaleiros vieram e foram incontáveis vezes. A Prisão Sunion, por sua vez, também havia mudado. As celas foram destruídas, e seus ocupantes, libertos. Mas o pôr-do-sol no Cabo continuava o mesmo: insuperável.

Estava sentado de frente para o mar, escorado na coluna do templo de Poseidon. Olhava o mar queimando sob a luz do sol poente. A silhueta da ilha Cea surgia no horizonte distante, uma mancha negra contra a estrela que se retirava para descansar no outro lado do mundo. Seus olhos estavam secos, suas mãos firmes, e seu coração inquieto. Havia vindo àquele lugar todos os dias desde que fora liberto por Hyunkel. O capataz da Prisão havia lhe dado a notícia de sua libertação no mesmo tom mecânico com o qual lhe colocara lá.

Seus dias em reclusão foram poucos, mas terríveis. A prisão do Santuário não chegava perto da capacidade de tortura da Prisão do Cabo. Mas isto agora era uma lembrança que deveria ser esquecida. Aspirou o ar marinho mais uma vez, sentindo-se inebriado pela maresia. Os tempos no norte gelado o fizeram dar valor ao ar úmido e salgado da costa grega. Nunca mais voltaria a pisar na neve novamente, se lhe fosse permitido.

Em sua mão um papel cuidadosamente dobrado. Uma carta, em uma caligrafia bonita, firme e precisa. Sabia de cor cada uma das linhas escritas ali. Lera a mensagem todos os dias, naquele mesmo local, sob aquele mesmo sol poente. Havia chorado no início, mas a tristeza que veio forte acabou por partir. Nada dura para sempre no mundo; nem a tristeza, nem a felicidade, nem a dor, nem a paz. Sobrara agora a saudade, mas esta também haveria de passar. Mas não dava previsão de partida. Parecia a única coisa no mundo que não mudaria, qualquer que fosse o tempo que passasse.

Apertava, esmagava o peito, quase trazendo a tristeza de volta. Era pior quando se lembrava dos olhos, dos sorrisos, de seu toque. Quando o Shiva que nele vivia se tornava quase tangível. Mas então ele lia a carta, e as sensações se acalmavam. Não desapareciam, mas o deixavam em paz.

Os passos se aproximavam. Passos lentos, conhecidos. Sentou ao seu lado. O sol se esvaía no mar, deixando apenas um restinho para espioná-los. A brisa mudou de lado, e diminuiu seu sopro, para que nenhuma palavra se perdesse nela. As nuvens pararam no céu multicolorido sobre o Cabo Sunion, observando as duas figuras sob elas. Ele sentou-se na outra coluna que dava para o mar. Silêncio.

- Você demorou.

Não era isso que pretendia dizer. Por todo o tempo que permaneceu atrás das barras doloridas de Sunion, incontáveis espectros vieram lhe atormentar, mas ele ainda não havia aparecido. Havia pensado tanto neste momento, e agora que podia falar, esquecera todas as frases que havia ensaiado. As palavras saíram naturalmente, sem esforço. Continuaram olhando para o mar.

- Eu sinto muito.

O sol não se conteve e foi obrigado a mergulhar no Egeu. As primeiras estrelas começavam a cintilar. A brisa havia parado completamente agora.

- Não se desculpe. Não é sua culpa. Nem de ninguém. O destino quis desta maneira, e nada podemos contra ele. Eu sei, você sabe, Alfhein sabia quando sua vida se esvaiu em minhas mãos, Shaka... Shaka sempre soube, mesmo no instante em que foi consumido pelo mesmo Cavaleiro que tentou assassinar através de suas mãos. Carma, dizia ele.

Mais um silêncio se abriu entre eles. As ondas marulhavam contra as celas destruídas logo abaixo deles. Sentiu seu perfume, diferente do que estava acostumado, mas gostou do novo. Um leve aroma de jasmim fazia sua aura agora.

- O que diz a carta?

Ainda não se olhavam. Seguiam observando o horizonte, como se qualquer movimento fosse suficiente para fazê-los acordar de um sonho. Orpheus começou a falar, sem sequer olhar para o papel.

"Querido Orpheus,

Escrevo a você na véspera de minha morte. As luzes brilham sob meus pés, mas eu nada sinto por elas. As estrelas cintilam sobre minha cabeça, e eu nada sinto por elas. A Parca da morte senta-se ao meu lado, e eu nada sinto por ela. A Escuridão deixada quando você partiu enfim me envolveu por completo, corpo, mente e alma. Tornei-me o Cavaleiro perfeito, orgulho de meu mestre e arma do Santuário, um pequeno joguete em uma guerra celestial.

Mas que sabem os Deuses sobre humanos? Sabem, por certo, nos usarem como pequenas figuras inertes, pois não passamos disto aos seus olhos imortais. Mas e nossas almas? Quais são seus conhecimentos sobre nós enquanto seres que sentem? Que pensariam os Deuses sobre o sentimento imortal que em nós vive? Um Deus, em sua sabedoria e grandeza infinitas, poderia sentir o que sentimos? Seríamos nós criaturas primitivas ainda capazes de sentir, ou seres evoluídos, dotados com esta capacidade? E seria ela uma bênção ou uma maldição?

O sentir é ambos. Sentir é sofrer e amar, muitas vezes ao mesmo tempo. Sentir é ver e sentir-se cego, é doer e sentir-se vivo, é viver e sentir-se morto. Exceto quando com você. Quando contigo, Orpheus, o sentir era apenas sentir, sem qualquer dor ou morte ou cegueira. Era viver, apenas. De uma maneira sublime, surreal, quase divino. Mas quis o destino que o viver se transformasse em doer, e que o aprendizado fosse pelo caminho mais duro.

Digressões, digressões, mas o sentir que agora sinto é, acima de tudo, eterno. Como me disseste uma vez, e faço disso um clichê, as palavras são incapazes de conter os sentimentos, mas lembre-se que sempre te amarei."

Orpheus suspirou. Sentiu-se leve de recitar as palavras que decorara de volta para seu dono.

- Agora que as ouço de sua boca, me dói saber que só fui capaz de lhe dizer essas palavras pelo papel, e nunca olhando em seus olhos. Sua dor foi maior que a minha, e a suportou sozinho. Perdoe-me, Orpheus, perdoe-me.

Levantou-se subitamente. Aproximou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado de Orpheus, que se tornou apreensivo. Sentia os olhos de Shiva penetrando os seus, tão diferente dos outros fantasmas de olhos opacos. Lira sentiu um arrepio, não de frio, mas por um sentimento estranho, como se realmente pudesse sentir o corpo próximo ao seu.

- Não posso me redimir, não importam as suas palavras. Meu desejo é jogar-me aos teus pés e arrancar meu coração para lhe dar, mas sei que de nada adiantará para aplacar meu arrependimento. Poderia lhe desfiar um rosário de desculpas, que certamente se desfarão contra o teu próprio arrependimento de haver amado alguém que não pôde preencher tuas necessidades, que não pôde cumprir promessas, que não estava à sua altura. Eu poderia...

- Cale-se. Por favor, Shiva, não fale mais nada. As palavras que usa contra você mesmo me machucam também, mais do que a ti. Eu não me arrependo de nada, de momento algum, de sentimento qualquer. Pelos Deuses, quis o destino que tudo se sucedesse como foi, não é...

- É sim! Foi minha culpa! Eu te deixei ir sem protesto, sem palavra contra. Fiquei inerte na tua ausência, morto na tua falta, um corpo conformado com sua sina e incapaz de lutar. Perdoe-me, Orpheus...

E, em um movimento impossível, tomou as mãos de Lira entre as suas. Um suspiro, e a respiração de Orpheus foi contida. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Espectros não podiam tocá-lo, mas Shiva podia! Seria possível o amor atravessar os mundos e possibilitar um último contato?

- Shiva, você...

Pavão percebeu a alteração na fisionomia de Orpheus. Estranhou aquela reação tardia à sua presença.

- Você está vivo.

A respiração estancada havia sido liberada em um suspiro incrédulo. Impossível! Havia recebido a notícia de sua morte logo que fora liberto de Sunion, nas palavras inesquecíveis de Jym. O corpo havia sido levado para o Templo de Atena, onde Saori Kido havia sido assentada como a verdadeira Deusa em uma cerimônia simples, com a presença de apenas alguns Cavaleiros. A cultura incutida no Santuário de que Saori era uma impostora era arraigada demais para converter seus membros rapidamente.

Logo após a cerimônia da Deusa, o funeral dos Cavaleiros teve lugar no mesmo Templo. Os corpos foram cobertos com finíssimos tecidos brancos, e jaziam sobre as mesas de pedra enquanto o sacerdote encaminhava seus espíritos aos locais de descanso dos guerreiros. Atena perdoou seus atos, permitindo que suas almas tivessem permissão de habitar os Elísios. Orpheus não participou do funeral.

Mas, ali estava Shiva, com suas mãos entre as dele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos da mesma maneira que sempre olhou, penetrando seus próprios pensamentos. Sem saber porquê, lágrimas encheram seus olhos, transbordando enquanto outro arrepio lhe percorria a pele. Shiva baixou a cabeça.

- A bondade da Deusa é incomensurável. Seu cosmo infinito nos encontrou na entrada dos Elísios, e cada um de nós teve a alma perscrutada por seus olhos brilhantes. Ah, Orpheus, a sensação de ter um dos Deuses olhando direto para nosso espírito, nos desnudando de qualquer resistência que possamos oferecer, lendo nossos sentimentos e intenções como ninguém jamais poderá fazê-lo terrenamente. Mas fui impedido de atravessar os Portões Dourados. A Deusa falou a mim, e disse-me que aquele ainda não seria meu local de descanso. Deveria voltar, e encontrar quem por mim esperava. Renasci nas catacumbas do Templo de Atena, e agora aqui estou. Foi você quem me trouxe de volta, foi o seu, o nosso amor que salvou minha alma, e que me trouxe de volta para você.

Orpheus escutava Shiva, os olhos atentos sequer piscavam.

- Orpheus, me foi dada uma missão como único requisito para minha permanência na Terra: o crescimento como humano, e a nossa plenitude como apenas um. Me aceitas?

Shiva havia levantado a cabeça, esperando pela resposta de Orpheus. Via o rosto à sua frente, o mesmo que vislumbrava há anos atrás antes de ir dormir, que acariciava enquanto olhavam o céu noturno, que olhava para o seu próprio com a simplicidade profunda que só ele conseguia. Estava mais maduro, marcado pelo tempo que a ninguém perdoa, mas ainda era o mesmo rosto belo, e que agora sorria para ele, o sorriso doce e livre.

- Eu te aceito.

Foi a vez de Shiva sorrir o mesmo sorriso de Orpheus. Nunca a verdadeira felicidade havia sido tão bem representada, dois corações elevados e livres sobre a prisão destruída. A noite começava a cobrir o mundo, escura e fresca, e Vega a tudo testemunhava.


End file.
